Here Comes Forever
by KikiJuanita
Summary: Chronicling the events between the last two chapters of now complete 'Runnin' Back Home To You' - this is the continued story of Sebastian and Mikki's life together; and falling into the extended verse of stories that I currently in the midst of writing on here. Just how to they all connect up, read and you will see; just how ironic life really can be.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I know what you're all thinking, yet another new story; but this is rather important to the extended verse of stories that I have going on here at the moment._

 _This story is set between the last two chapters of "Runnin' Back Home To You"; and the reason for it coming about, is because there are a lot of things within the other stories that I am now writing, "Irreconcilable Differences", "Not Alone" "You've Got To Hide Your Love Away" and "I've Got All My Sisters With Me"; that will connect into this, since there is stuff that will be happening off to the side of those chapters, that really can't be written into the above mentioned ones.  
That and I really do love writing Mikki and Sebastian together, in these stories and this gives me more of a chance to do that as well and extended on them being together.  
So this story will be interweaving with a lot of the others; although not all of them, but it's safe to assure all the ones I am now writing are in the same universe as one another and they can all realistically co exist together._

 _Anyway, thanks always for reading; as as usual any characters you do recognize from Glee do not belong to me. However any characters you don't know from the show, they belong to me and cannot be used without my permission. And as always, if you like this story please give it a review, fave or follow!  
_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 1-

Having married a few days ago, and deciding to postpone their honeymoon in order to spend Thanksgiving with both sides of their family, who had come to South Carolina for their nuptials; Mikki was in the kitchen with Karen, who along with Jeremy and their young sons, had come to that of hers and Sebastian house a little earlier that morning, to make a start on the Thanksgiving preparations.

"You really must be totally crazy, wanting to put on Thanksgiving dinner for as many people as there are going to be here" said Karen, with a laugh as she chopped up some small onions for roasting later on.

"Crazy, mad, nuts" said Mikki, with a laugh also as she looked to the woman that after knowing her for so long was now that of officially her sister in law. "How long have you known me now?"

"Hmm, yeah say no more" replied Karen, with a smile. "I say we're both equally as crazy, mad and nuts; since we both married Smythe boys"

"Definitely" said Mikki, with a nod of the head as she moved over to where the beetroots that she had put on a little earlier were starting to boil. "And they smell really gross"

"Smell fine to me" replied Karen, looking to her; as Mikki quickly walked out of the kitchen, and Karen gave that of a small laugh to herself knowing exactly why something normally that wouldn't affect Mikki, would now set her off.

"Seb" she said, placing her knife down to the bench and heading towards the living room; where both he and Jeremy were watching pre football stuff and looking after the two young boys. "I think your wife is upstairs, puking"

"What?" asked Sebastian, looking to that of his younger sister in law. "Puking?"

"Yeah, and that would be entirely that of your fault" said Karen, with a laugh. "So if I were you, I'd be going to make sure she's okay"

"Umm, yeah of course" replied Sebastian, as he stood from his seated position, looking to her with a nod.

"Welcome to being a husband, little brother" said Jeremy, with a smile to him. "This is what your life is going to be from here on now"

"Jeremy" said Karen, looking to her husband and her looked to her with a laugh. "Don't go scaring Seb. You should be being supportive, rather than that of your usual stupid self"

"Seb knows I'm kidding around" replied Jeremy, looking to her and then Sebastian. "Ain't that right Bash?"

"Umm yeah sure, kidding" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "I'm going to go and make sure Mik's okay"

"It was the beetroot that did it" said Karen, as Sebastian looked to her with a nod and then headed out of the living area and up the stairs to the bathroom that Mikki would most likely be at, in that of their bedrooms' ensuite.

Half walking, half running up the stairs he headed into their bedroom and then through to the ensuite, where Mikki was seated at the toilet; he knelt down beside his wife.

"You okay, sweetie?" he asked, pulling her plait back which had fallen to the side back; rubbed up and down her back also.

"Yeah, I'm fine" replied Mikki, looking to him with a nod and small smile. "I thought I was going to be sick, but actually wasn't"

"Well that's good, right?" asked Sebastian, and Mikki gave a nod and small laugh.

"I guess it is" she replied, with a smile. "At least I know if I maybe do smell something I can't stand at the moment, that I might not throw up. Although the same really can't be said for other morning sickness"

"No, can't help that one I guess" said Sebastian, as Mikki stood from the floor and he did also; slipping his arms around her waist. "But good to know you won't be out anywhere and just randomly puke in public, because you might smell something our little bean in here doesn't like"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "And you didn't need to be racing up here, you know that right"

"Hey, we're in this together" said Sebastian, quickly kissing her. "When you're sick, I'm going to right by your side"

"And if you are at work?" asked Mikki, with a laugh.

"Well okay, not always" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also. "But whenever I can be, I will be"

"Hmm, got to only hope I don't spend our honeymoon when we go on it" said Mikki, looking to him with a smile. "Hunched over the toilet bowl; not sure how going on a cruise with movement and all that, is going to bode well to being pregnant"

"If you spend the whole time throwing up, then so be it" replied Sebastian, as he took his arms from around her waist and took her hand, giving a smile to her as well. "It just means our little one in here is all good"

"It does" replied Mikki, with a nod; heading the two of them out of the ensuite. "I just got to hope that's not the case" she continued as they sat to their bed. "Because I've been wanting to go for a cruise around the Bahamas for years, and we now finally get to do that; I don't want to spend all my time sick"

"I'm sure you will be fine" said Sebastian, wrapping his arms around her once more. "Think positive thoughts, and we'll be good"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh and kissed him. "Six months"

"Uh huh, six months" said Sebastian, with a smile to her and kissed her back; the two of them taking the time to get caught up in it with one another.

"We're not interrupting anything here are we?" asked Midge's voice, with a laugh; and Mikki and Sebastian pulled apart from each other, and looked to see that Mikki's mom along with that of Sebastian's mom had walked into their room.

"No" replied Mikki, shaking her head and smiling to them both. "I just came up to go to the bathroom and then Seb did also; and we decided to just a moment before the madness starts even more"

"Well it's madness indeed" replied Abby, with a laugh and looking to the two of them. "As Brooke and Dylan, pulled up right after we did; having been following us for the past fifteen minutes"

"Guess we should be getting back downstairs" said Sebastian, with a laugh; as Mikki nodded and they both stood up.

"Yes, and let the men watch the football" said Midge, with a laugh. "Whilst the women slave away in the kitchen, cooking for them"

"As long as I get to watch the parade, then I'm good" replied Mikki as they walked out of her and Sebastian's bedroom. "Seb already knows that he has to let me watch it"

"Yep" he replied, giving her a smile. "And got to keep the wife happy"

"Oh that you do" said Abby, with a laugh; and the four of them headed back downstairs to continue on with their first Thanksgiving of that of officially a family, even though to them they really had been that for quite a number of years already.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

Later that evening, all of them seated around the dining table that Mikki and Sebastian had purchased when they moved into their house; and also another smaller one since there were a lot of people at their house, that they for the day had borrowed from Mikki's work and the catering department of the television station; the adults and the children who were older enough to sit were seated, eating.

"Promise, not to eat any of the beetroot" said Sebastian, in a small whisper; and she turned to her husband with a laugh, and mouthed "Thank you"

"You do realize we're not entirely stupid, right" said Abby, looking to them both with a smile. "I think we've all caught on to what is going on here"

"What going on?" asked Mikki, looking to the woman that after many years was now finally her mother in law.

"Yeah, I think you're both kind of busted now" said Dylan, looking to him with a laugh. "Time to fess up"

"Uh huh" replied Sebastian, looking to his older brother with a laugh; as Mikki also gave a small laugh as well.

"So if what you're thinking is true" said Mikki, looking to her parents and parent in laws. "Then, yes you would be correct"

"Honey, we kind of figured out already that you were" said Midge, with a laugh. "You weren't drinking wine at your wedding, opting to drink apple juice"

"So you've obviously known for a while then, that you are" said Henry, looking to his son and daughter in law.

"We've known for a few weeks" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And honestly we were going to tell you today, I just wasn't aware it had been that obvious at our wedding that I might be"

"It was, just a little, as Midge said" said Eric, with a laugh. "And if you've known for a few weeks then. How far a long are you exactly with the pregnancy?"

"Almost three months" replied Mikki, looking to her father with a small smile. "Just promise me you're not going to kill Seb, because it did happen before we actually got married"

"He can't say anything at all, sweetheart" said Midge, looking to her daughter with a smile. "Since I was pregnant with you when we got married"

"Really, you were?" asked Kitty, looking to Midge; and she turned to her second eldest daughter and nodded.

"Granted at the time, I wasn't aware that I was" she replied, with a small laugh. "But I would have been about three weeks pregnant when your father and I married"

"And here you have been scaring Mik and Seb for all these years, when you were no better" said Henry, with a smile to the other adults at the table.

"Well being that Miks is around the three month mark" said Jeremy, with a laugh. "I'm sure there is no guessing needed for when it happened; and obviously over birthday and half anniversary stuff, it got rather heated with them"

"Oh my god Jeremy" said Karen, looking to her husband as Mikki and Sebastian, both blushed; and the others laughed. "Can you for once just not say what you are thinking?"

"What they all agree with me" he replied, looking to his wife with a laugh and then to Mikki and Sebastian. "And considering how red in the face they both have gone, I'd say my theory there is correct"

"Please" said Kitty, with a laugh and shaking her head. "They're like rabbits, so I'm sure it wasn't just that time"

"Okay, can we not be inappropriate at the table please" said Henry, looking to them both. "You can both save the jokes for later on"

"Dad" said Sebastian, looking to his father, but with a laugh; and the combined Smythe/Kapowski family continued on with their joint Thanksgiving, which after many years of knowing one another; was definitely now that of a family one.

* * *

 _End Note: Thoughts on this so far and where is potentially has the scope to go. I do know what the next chapter is going to entail; and also as well a chapter a few more in, and if you know me and how I love my twists of irony, then the twist I have coming into play in this; I can tell you now it's a good one, and I'm shocked I didn't think of it sooner! But I really do love how it is all going to play out; and eventually lead into yet another story that I'm kind of excited to write!  
_

 _Anyway as always, thanks for reading and I will catch you all again soon!_

Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows on this latest story, that I have going on with Sebastian and Mikki; and their continuing life together._

 _So this chapter further sees as to how Mikki's pregnancy went whilst having their first child; and also starts to set up Kitty coming back to South Carolina; which is also going to be explored more in the story that focuses on her and Artie also.  
_ _But obviously one of the reasons she does move back, besides wanting to be with Artie; is to be closer to her family. And there is also a nice little moment towards the end where something past is finally maybe actually apologized for as well._

 _Anyway, without any more rambling from me; I will let you read and you all know what to do at the end of the chapter._

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 2 –

After returning from their honeymoon, and spending a few extra days in New York; Mikki and Sebastian returned to South Carolina, and back to their normal everyday lives.

Now with a now obvious showing pregnancy stomach, being that of four months and close to now five; some of Mikki's work clothes were getting on the a little too small side, and thankfully before she headed back to work, was able to schedule in a shopping trip, with Karen and Brooke who were only more than happy to take their sister in law shopping to buy some more designed clothes to fit her expanding stomach.

Heading into the offices of WZRB, her first day back after getting married; she headed over to her desk, having so far avoided anyone noticing that she was pregnant, due to the flowing top she had decided to wear with a pair of black pants and a pair of her normal heels; and pausing to give some of her colleagues a quick hello; sat at the desk which she had used ever since she returned to live in South Carolina, and started up her computer, to check her work emails; which had gone unanswered for that of the time she was away, but also had a instant reply to those who did email her that she was currently out of the office and if it was something that was needing to be answered before her return that they were able to either contact Tom or one of her other work colleagues.

Looking to the two rings that now adorned her left ring finger with a smile; and picking up a pen and making a quick note on her stack of sticky notes on the desk, to go and see Tom and make sure that her name now would be changed from Kapowski to Smythe; two of her on air presenting work colleagues approached her desk.

"Well, well if it's not Mikayla Smythe" said Jean, with a laugh; and Mikki looked up to him and also Bryan Ryan who had come to be standing near her.

"Yes that would be so" replied Mikki, with a laugh also to the guy she had once co hosted the morning show with; and now along with Bryan was also one of the news presenters across the various times of the day for the network.

"So, how does it feel to be an old ball and chain?" asked Bryan, with a laugh; as she stood from her chair.

"Honestly doesn't feel any different, to be honest" she replied, shaking her head. "Nothing really except for my name has changed"

"Are you sure about that?" asked Jean, looking at her with a small smile on his face. "Because it does look suspiciously like you could also very well be pregnant"

"What, no I'm not" replied Mikki, looking to him and then Bryan who was also looking at her with that of a knowing look as well.

"Well it's either that, or you ate a lot of food on your honeymoon" said Bryan, with a laugh. "And whilst we all know that you can definitely eat a lot of food. We also know that you do not gain any weight in doing so"

"Okay, yeah so I am pregnant" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Congratulations" said Jean, giving her a quick hug as Bryan also congratulated her and hugged her as well.

"Guessing this happened a little bit before you and your now husband, married" said Bryan, with a smile to her and Mikki nodded.

"Wasn't planned" replied Mikki, looking to him. "But certainly not something neither of us is not really wanting either"

"Yeah, weren't the two of you speaking about having kids before you ran over to California, for that short little period?" asked Jean, who was now married to Anna and had two children with him; and Mikki looked to him with a nod.

"We talked about it yes; that and also marriage as well" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "And the more I think about it now, I can't even begin to understand why I did move away; but what I did get out of it that experience was a knowledge that Seb and I, we're it for one another"

"You are" said Bryan, with a nod to her; having known Mikki ever since she first started working at the station after graduating from college, and therefore also knowing Sebastian for a long period of time as well; like most of them at the television station also, since Mikki had been a long standing employee. "And we're all very glad you came back to us, and decided to leave stuffy California behind you; because their loss is definitely that of our gain"

"Yeah it is, and I'm glad I came back here too" replied Mikki, with a laugh; as she looked to her email and saw that her messages, all one hundred and eighty two of them had loaded. "And I should really check my emails, see what I need to catch up on and all that"

"I got a few of them sent through to me also" said Jean, and Mikki looked to her with a nod. "So they've been answered"

"Same here" said Bryan, and Mikki looked to him with a smile. "So you will see our replies to those as we both sent them to you as well also"

"Thank you" she replied, with a nod as she sat back down. "Guess after checking all this, I should go and see Tom, tell him I will be needing some time off soon"

"I think so" replied Jean, with a laugh. "We'll talk with you later"

"Sure guys" said Mikki, looking to them both with a smile.

"See you Mik" said Bryan, with a smile to her also; and then headed off with Jean back to their own work; and after checking her emails, making sure she had a heads up on what had happened in the few weeks that she'd been off from work; she then headed to Tom's office to firstly ask him to make sure the appropriate changes were made across the stations' media and promotional material, regarding her name now, and also that of her soon to be time off request to have her and Sebastian's first child.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

Working Monday to Friday; from ten o'clock to just after four o'clock, where she would do the twelve o'clock lunch news and any other news bulletin breaks till she finished her day, Mikki headed home on the last day of the week to the house that she and Sebastian now lived in; not sure if the pain she was feeling across the lower part of her stomach was something that she needed to be worried about, or if it was maybe that of just hunger pains more so, since she had only felt like eating one half of the sandwich which she had taken that day for lunch.

Heading into the kitchen and seeing Sebastian, making a start on what she had planned to cook that evening, she went over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and placed a kiss to his cheek.

"Hey you" she said, with a smile. "You're home early"

"Yeah, got all my work done that needed doing" he replied, moving her hands momentarily and turning to face her, wrapped his own arms around her as she also wrapped hers around him. "And wanted to see my two fave people in the whole entire world"

"Is that so?" asked Mikki, with a laugh as Sebastian nodded and kissed her.

"Yeah" he replied, with a smile to her.

"Well can you tell them off your little one for making me feel like crap today then please?" asked Mikki, looking to him with a small smile. "I honestly though there were a few times I was going to be puking on camera; and since haven't announced publicly yet that I am pregnant and it's easy to hide behind the desk; that would have been a great way for people to find out, puke"

"You're okay though, right?" asked Sebastian, looking to her. "Didn't puke"

"No, didn't" she replied, shaking her head. "It wasn't really that bad when I was sitting, but more so when I was walking around and doing other stuff; that I had this really tight feeling across my stomach"

"Tight feeling?" asked Sebastian. "Like as in pains?"

"I guess, yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Like this dull stabbing pains in the lower abdomen, that kind of stopped after a few minutes"

"Did you ring your OB, and ask them what they could be?" asked Sebastian, as Mikki shook her head.

"No, I didn't" she replied. "And really it's fine now, haven't even felt anything like it the last hour to be honest. So it might have even been slight hunger pain, and since I didn't feel like eating much today, maybe that was why"

"I still think we should check out if it's possibly something" said Sebastian, looking to her and gently running his hands up and down her back.

"And I think you're kind of over reacting, just a little" replied Mikki, with a laugh and quickly kissing him. "There's nothing wrong with our little one in here" she continued taking his hands and placing it to her stomach. "Believe me I have also felt the kicks in there as well; and they have a pretty good one also"

"Just kind of worry that's all" replied Sebastian, giving her a small smile and quickly kissing her also. "Knowing you were pregnant a few years ago, and what happened there; I guess there is this slight concern that something maybe could happen this time also"

"I know" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And if I did think it was something that we needed to be concerned about, then I would be that; but this I don't think is anything that we do"

"Just promise me" said Sebastian, resting his forehead against Mikki's. "That the moment you are concerned you get it checked"

"Promise" replied Mikki, with a smile to him and kissed him. "I'm going to go and get changed out of these clothes and put something more comfortable on, which probably also is a contributing factor to it as well; I am thinking I probably should stop wearing heels"

"Might be something that is playing part" said Sebastian, with a smile to her and Mikki nodded.

"Yeah, only trouble is then, I feel really short at work when I am not wearing heels" she replied with a laugh.

"You know I think you're perfect height right" said Sebastian, kissing her with a smile. "You weren't wearing heels that first night I met you"

"No, I had on Skechers, like I mostly wore in college along with that of flat ballet shoes" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "And you still took a chance on talking to the short chick"

"Your height has never worried me" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also. "Like I said perfect height for me"

"You too for me" said Mikki, with a smile to him. "You freakishly tall giant"

"Wonder what our little one will be" said Sebastian, quickly kissing her. "Short or tall"

"Hmm, not fussed as long as they are perfectly healthy" replied Mikki, with a smile. "I will not care if they are short or tall"

"Me either" said Sebastian, with a smile to her.

"Okay, let me go and change" said Mikki quickly kissing him. "And then I will come and help you finish off dinner"

"'kay, love you" said Sebastian, kissing her. "Both of you"

"Same, us you" said Mikki with a laugh as they took their arms from around one another; and Mikki headed upstairs to change out of her working attire; before heading back down to finish helping Sebastian with dinner for them that evening.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

Later that night, after having dinner and still finding that there was some pain in her lower abdomen area; Sebastian insisted that Mikki go to the hospital to get it checked out, just to be on the safe side.

Having waited in the hospital waiting area for about thirty minutes after arriving there and towards the end making Sebastian angry with the staff for making them wait as long as they had, since Mikki still was saying her stomach was kind of hurting, and him asking the nursing staff as to why when it was clear that his wife who was obviously pregnant was being made to wait, when there could possibly be something wrong with their baby; they were shown through to a cubicle where they were both were now waiting for the doctor to arrive to see them.

"Hi, I'm Doctor St. Pierre" said a male in his late thirties walking in through the curtain. "What can I do for you here tonight?"

"Seriously" said Sebastian, looking to him with a frown and shaking his head. "Do they not tell you anything here?"

"Umm, firstly yes" he replied, looking to Sebastian. "I'm an obstetrics doctor; so I am assuming it has something to do with your pregnant wife, hence why they called me down; and secondly, I do know you were creating a bit of a ruckus in the waiting room, and for that I do apologize but with only myself on tonight and attending a difficult birth, it was little hard to be in two places at once"

"It's fine" replied Mikki, looking to the doctor and taking Sebastian's hand. "Seb is just worried there is something wrong"

"Understandable" replied Doctor St. Pierre, looking to Mikki. "Especially if this is your first time with all this, it can be quite daunting and terrifying to think something maybe wrong"

"Are you saying there could be" said Sebastian, looking to him; and Doctor St. Pierre looked to him and shook his head.

"Not at all" he replied, with a quick smile to him and then looked to Mikki. "So what does bring you in tonight here?"

"Umm, well I've been feeling these pains in my lower abdomen for pretty much the whole day" she replied. "But it's not like all the time"

"So it comes and goes?" asked Doctor St. Pierre; and Mikki gave a nod.

"Yeah it does" she replied. "It wasn't like the last time, and this really intense stabbing pain"

"Last time?" questioned Doctor St. Pierre, looking to her and then Sebastian. "So this is not your first child together?"

"Well not entirely" replied Sebastian, looking to him. "It's kind of complicated, but Mikki and I we've been together since college, except for a really short period of time where we broke up and she went to California to live; and didn't at the time know when she moved to there that she was pregnant"

"And I miscarried" continued Mikki, as Sebastian squeezed her hand ever so gently. "Before I even knew I was pregnant; and how I did end up finding out I had lost our baby was the severe pain I was feeling back then"

"But this now" said Doctor St. Pierre looking to her. "It's nothing like that this time"

"No" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "Like I said it comes and goes"

"Okay, so looking at the information you filled in when you were in the waiting area" said Doctor St. Pierre. "You're near five months, so in the second trimester now"

"That's right" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"Okay, would it be okay if I just examine you" said Doctor St. Pierre, looking to her. "Small presses to your stomach and you can give me an indication as to where the pain is being felt and if any now"

"That's fine" said Mikki, with another nod; and the doctor started to lightly press around her stomach. "A little there" said Mikki, as he neared the lower area on her right side and nodding he continued to lightly press. "And also there" said Mikki, as he pressed more into the middle of her lower abdomen.

"You've felt kicking?" asked Doctor St. Pierre, looking to her. "Even the smallest kicks?"

"Yes" replied Mikki, looking to him. "Even today, I've felt them; so that kind of makes me know there is nothing wrong" she continued as Doctor St. Pierre looked to her with a nod. "However as much as I tried to assure Seb that was the case, he was still insistent that we come here"

"And that's not a bad thing" said Doctor St. Pierre with a small smile to her and then looked to Sebastian. "It's always best to be on the lookout for any possible things wrong"

"And is there?" asked Sebastian, looking to the doctor; who in turn shook his head.

"No, nothing at all is wrong" he replied, with a smile to them both. "And this is actually quite common what is occurring here"

"Common" said Mikki, with a laugh and then turned to Sebastian; shaking her head. "All the over reacting for nothing"

"Well all women" said Doctor St. Pierre, and they both looked at him. "Experience this differently; and I can tell from just your height and frame, that for you this might be more than some other women"

"So what is it then?" asked Sebastian; and the doctor looked to him.

"Round ligament pain" he replied. "It's where the lower parts of the stomach, stretch to accommodate the foetus; and being that they are ligaments, they will stretch"

"So why does pain come and go then?" asked Mikki, looking to him; and Doctor St. Pierre looked to her.

"When you feel the pain?" he asked. "What are you doing?"

"Umm, walking or standing, mainly" she replied; and Doctor St. Pierre nodded.

"So when you're active" he said, as Mikki nodded. "And not so much when seated"

"Not really no, unless I am sort of moving and twisting when seated" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "And at one point I did feel as if I'd throw up when seated and that would not have gone down well, since I was in the middle of a news bulletin"

"Again, that is a common sign of this" replied Doctor St. Pierre. "And you really have nothing to be concerned about"

"So what can I do about it?" asked Mikki, looking to him, as Doctor St. Pierre gave a nod.

"Just know your limitations, really" he replied. "And when you do find something that is causing the pain, maybe then know to stop that particular activity"

"I was thinking earlier this evening that I might have to stop wearing my high heels then, because they could be contributing?" said Mikki, looking to him. "Because I do spend time walking in them, but I really hope that it's not the case that I do have to"

"I would recommend that you do, yes" replied Doctor St. Pierre with a laugh also. "They are certainly not good, as you can be a little unsteady on your feet and also swelling can occur more with them; so I'd invest in some good flat shoes"

"She has them" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "Just hates being short among her colleagues at work"

"Bryan calls me Polly Pocket" replied Mikki, with a frown. "When I don't wear heels"

"Well it will have to be Polly Pocket" said Doctor St. Pierre with a laugh also. "Until at least your baby is born"

"Okay" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "Polly Pocket it is, for the next four months"

"And you're one hundred percent certain" said Sebastian, looking to the doctor. "That there is nothing else that is causing this"

"I am" he replied, with a nod. "But if you're still maybe worried that there may be something else. I could quickly do an ultrasound just to check"

"That would make me feel better" said Sebastian, with a nod; and Doctor St. Pierre smiled at him also with a nod.

"Okay, let me go and grab the portable one from the hallway" he said, looking to them both with a nod. "And I can take a quick look"

"Thank you" said Mikki, as he quickly slipped out behind the curtain to go and get the ultrasound machine; and Mikki looked to Sebastian. "Really, I'm okay"

"I know" replied Sebastian, placing a kiss to her forehead. "Just if we're here we might as well make sure all is okay"

"Yeah" said Mikki, with a nod. "Honestly don't feel any pain now; it's like the doctor said, it's the ligaments stretching and that does make a lot of sense, since I do have a little human growing inside me"

"It does, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod also and placed his other hand to her stomach and gently moved it over it. "But also knowing what happened a few years ago, it's got to make you kind of worry"

"Kind of yeah" said Mikki, giving him a small smile; and Sebastian placed a small kiss to her lips, whispering "Love you", as Doctor St. Pierre returned to the curtained cubicle area.

"Let's do a quick check here for you" said Doctor St Pierre, as he turned on the portable ultrasound machine. "Can I get you to raise your top a little for me, Mikki?"

"Sure" replied Mikki, as Sebastian went back to full standing position, but still with a hold of her hand; and Mikki pulled up the South Carolina University football jersey that she was wearing to just under that of her breast line; and let Doctor St. Pierre apply the liquid conductive gel to her exposed stomach.

"Okay, let's have a look here" said Doctor St. Pierre as he pressed the ultrasound probe to Mikki's stomach to check on her and Sebastian's baby; and turned the volume up on the machine, enabling them to hear the heartbeat. "As you can hear they have a strong heartbeat" he said looking to them both and giving them a quick smile, and then turned back to the monitor. "And everything else looks perfectly fine, so I do perfectly confident that what you have been experiencing is the round ligament pain"

"Is there anything I can do to help alleviate it if it gets bad?" asked Mikki, looking to him; and in turn the doctor turned to her with a nod.

"Yes" he replied. "Hot or cold pack on the sore area, but for no more than fifteen minutes at any one time; and also as well you can take Tylenol if the pain is a little worse"

"Tylenol is okay?" asked Mikki, looking to Doctor St. Pierre. "I thought those sorts of drugs they recommended not to take"

"It's fine to take Tylenol" replied Doctor St. Pierre with a nod. "Aspirin is one to avoid, but Tylenol is safe; as long as it is taken in moderation"

"Okay, yeah thanks" said Mikki, with a nod as the doctor turned back to the monitor.

"Do you know the sex of your baby?" he asked, looking to them both quickly. "Or is that something you haven't found out yet, or don't wish to find out until they're born?"

"We haven't found out yet" replied Sebastian, shaking his head as the doctor looked to him. "But we were thinking maybe we would in two weeks when Mikki's next appointment with her doctor is"

"Well if you were wanting to know" said Doctor St. Pierre looking to them both with a smile. "I could tell you now"

"Really, you can?" asked Mikki, looking to him and Doctor St. Pierre looked to her with a nod.

"Yes, I can clearly see here" he replied. "What the sex of the baby is"

"Do we want to know?" asked Mikki, looking to Sebastian; who looked to her also. "We kind of just said maybe we would next time; but knowing that we can know now, I kind of want to find out"

"Yeah same here" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her. "I do want to know, but I was also totally okay with not knowing, if you didn't want to know"

"I want to know" said Mikki.

"Yea me too" said Sebastian, quickly kissing her and then looking to the doctor. "If you can tell us, then that would be really great"

"I can certainly tell you" replied Doctor St. Pierre and looked to the screen for a moment; before turning back to the two of them. "This can be wrong, there have been cases in the past where it's been said one and it's turned out to be the other sex; but from my observations here it looks as if you are going to be having a little girl"

"Really, it's a girl" said Sebastian, and Doctor St. Pierre looked to him with a nod.

"Yes" he replied. "The vulva is very clear as you can maybe see here" he continued, and having the screen paused on the image where it was maybe possible for them to see, pointed. "So I am at least ninety nine percent certain in saying that you are having a girl"

"Savannah will be happy about that" said Mikki, with a laugh and looking to Sebastian; who nodded. "Finally have a girl cousin to play with"

"Yeah, she was pretty upset when Jere and Kae had another boy" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her.

"Well, I don't know if you're going to be going to telling anyone this" said Doctor St. Pierre, with a smile to them both, as he put the probe down and grabbed a wipe from the trolley to remove the gel from Mikki's stomach. "But let me be the first to say congratulations on the little girl to you"

"Thanks" said Mikki, with a smile to him as she lowered her top back down. "So I should be okay to continue work, and just take it easy from now on"

"You will be fine to continue work, yes" replied Doctor St. Pierre with a nod. "Just not with the high heels"

"I guess no one sees my feet hidden under the news desk" said Mikki, with a laugh. "So it's not going to matter much what I am wearing"

"I thought it was said that news readers always looked impeccable on top" said Doctor St. Pierre with a laugh. "But the bottom half, was more casual; so like jeans"

"I am beginning to think that would be more comfortable now" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Well your secrets will be safe with me if you do, and I happen to see you on the news; as I have in the past, I can now have a chuckle and think she's probably in jeans now or maybe pajama pants" said Doctor St. Pierre.

"Ohh pajama pants" said Mikki, with a laugh and looked to Sebastian, who also laughed.

"She's going to do that now, you know" said Sebastian, as Mikki nodded.

"Yes" replied Doctor St. Pierre, with a laugh also. "It was lovely to meet you both, and hopefully I won't see you again before the baby is born; but maybe will catch up with you when you have your little girl if I happen to be the one on that day"

"Thank you Doctor St. Pierre" said Mikki, with a smile to him. "You've been really great"

"It was my pleasure" said Doctor St. Pierre, as Mikki got off from the bed and along with the doctor they headed out from the cubicle area; and then Mikki and Sebastian headed home, knowing that their now little girl was safe and perfectly healthy, and that Mikki's pregnancy was all going okay.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

Knowing now what the pain was, and how to deal with it; Mikki was able to now figure out what were her triggers for the causes of it, and try to minimize doing that; one of which she definitely figured out was wearing heels and walking in them, as when she had on flat ballet style shoes the pain whilst still a little was not as bad.

Sitting in the living room of their house, on Sunday afternoon; with Jeremy and Karen, and their two boys who had come around and who were seated on the floor playing with massive Lego blocks that Mikki had at the house for when they were around; they had just told the two adults about the little trip down to the emergency room on the Friday evening.

"I had the exact same thing when I was pregnant with Nath" said Karen, and looked to Mikki with a smile. "And I can tell you that the good news is, that when you have baby number two; it's like you don't feel it at all"

"Haven't even had this one yet" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "So I don't even want to think about number two"

"But we want more than one, yeah" said Sebastian, looking to her. "We've always said that, right"

"Right, yeah" replied Mikki, who was seated next to him on the sofa. "But that's like a long way from happening"

"I know" said Sebastian, with a smile to her and placing his hand to her stomach. "We have this little girl in here first, and then maybe a year after she's born we can think about others"

"So it's a girl then?" asked Jeremy, looking to his younger brother with a smile. "Or are you just hopeful that it is?"

"If you don't want us knowing, it's fine" said Karen, looking to the two of them. "Just because we told what we were having both times, doesn't mean you have to tell us if you don't want too"

"We're fine with you both knowing" replied Mikki, with a laugh and looking to her sister in law. "And Seb was correct when saying it's a girl"

"So definitely a girl" said Jeremy, looking to both Mikki and Sebastian. "Mom and Dad finally get another granddaughter"

"They will, yes" replied Sebastian, looking to his older brother with a nod. "And Midge and Eric, will also get their first granddaughter too"

"Yeah, they're going to be thrilled with that" said Karen, with a smile and Mikki looked to her with a nod.

"So are we the first ones that you have told?" asked Jeremy, looking to them; and Mikki and Sebastian both nodded.

"We only found out on Friday night when we at the hospital as the doctor who examined Mikki was able to tell us" replied Sebastian.

"And we were going to get around to telling everyone in the next week or so" said Mikki. "When we get a chance to go and see our parents and also Dyl and Bee; and also Roddy"

"With phone calls to Marley and Ryder" added Sebastian. "As well as Kitty too"

"I was just thinking we tell Kitty when she is back here in like two weeks" said Mikki, looking to her husband. "Just tell everyone not to tell her until then; as Artie has asked us to come around that first Sunday she is here for dinner"

"I really, really pity Artie" said Jeremy, with a laugh. "Living with Kitty, she's definitely the craziest Kapowski sister that's for sure"

"Yeah she is" replied Mikki, with a laugh and looking to her brother in law. "But also I do think the two of them work surprisingly well together as well"

"They do" said Sebastian, with a nod. "And whilst it's totally weird that my best friend is going to be living with my sister in law; it's also pretty cool"

"Yeah, and Artie will soon probably be your brother in law" said Karen, with a laugh.

"That would be pretty awesome" replied Sebastian, with a nod to his sister in law. "Finally I will get a brother that I like"

"Yeah Dyl did suck as a big brother" said Jeremy, with a laugh; and Sebastian looked to his older brother.

"You both were horrible brothers at time" said Sebastian, with a small laugh. "Do I need remind you of what you tried to scare me with when I was younger?"

"That was funny" said Jeremy, with a laugh; knowing what Sebastian, was referring too.

"Mom and Dad did not think so" replied Sebastian, shaking his head.

"Okay, don't think about that stuff" said Mikki, looking to her husband and taking his hand which was still resting on her stomach. "Because I do not want to deal with you having nightmares tonight"

"You still have nightmares about it?" asked Jeremy; as Sebastian looked to him and nodded.

"Occasionally, yeah" he replied.

"Wow, I am so sorry" said Jeremy, looking to his younger brother. "I didn't realise that"

"It's okay" replied Sebastian, with a small smile to him. "I know it's not real now; it just sometimes seeps into my conscious"

"Yeah, if I had known that that was going to like traumatise you as it obviously has over the years" said Jeremy. "Then I would never had said it back then"

"We were kids" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "And I was kind of an annoying little brother"

"Still sorry" said Jeremy, with a smile to him; as Sebastian nodded.

"Forgiven" replied Sebastian, with a smile also. "Just no doing the same to your kids"

"If he does do that" said Karen, looking to her brother in law and then husband. "He will be sleeping in the garage, that's for sure"

"Definitely won't be telling my kids stories about yingflay onkeysmay" said Jeremy; as the others laughed at his attempt to hide what he was saying in Pig Latin.

"Eryvay oodgay" replied Sebastian, with a laugh; and the four adults sat and spoke some more before Jeremy and Karen headed home with their children to their house a few miles from Sebastian and Mikki's; leaving the two of them to then make some calls to those who they were still having to tell what the sex of their soon to be born child was going to be.

* * *

 _End Note: Thoughts on this chapter; I wanted there to be a little bit of drama surrounding Mikki's pregnancy; but only because the way I see her in my mind, and knowing how petite she is, there would obviously been 'growing pains' as they are often also referred to, in her pregnancy and not knowing really how that would feel, it would make both her and Sebastian worry about their unborn child._

 _Anyway, as always thanks for giving this a read and I should be back with another update on another story soon!_

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and reads on this chapter; as well as all the author alert and follows that I have received since the last chapter of this.  
_ _So this chapter sees a surprise for Mikki, and some back shadowing to events that we already know have played out in other stories in progress on here._

 _As always if there is a character you don't recognize from the show Glee, they belong to me and cannot be used without my permission._

 _Thanks for reading and you know what to do at the end.  
Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 3 –

With only two months remaining in her pregnancy; Kitty who was now living back in South Carolina, with Artie in Lexington; along with Brooke, Karen and Ellie organized to throw Mikki a baby shower, so they were able to have a little girl time prior to Mikki becoming a first time mother; and also hopefully give her some much needed items to help prepare for the upcoming birth of her and Sebastian's daughter.  
Sitting in the living room with Brooke, Karen, her parents and also Sebastian's parents who had gotten around to their place already; along with also Ellie and Linda, as well as Anna who was her co worker Jean's wife and had become a close friend over the years that she'd been working at the television station with Jean; her two cousins and Aunt Shelby, the door bell sounded, signalling that someone else had arrived at the house.

"You might want to get that" said Brooke, looking to her sister in law with a smile; as Mikki who was seated on the sofa next to Sebastian, having been talking with those who had already arrived also, looked to her.

"Aren't I meant to be the like the guest of honor here or something like that?" asked Mikki, looking to her sister in law with a small laugh; as the others gave a laugh.

"Still think maybe you should get it" said Sebastian, and Mikki looked to him.

"Why can't you?" she asked. "It's probably going to be Artie, with Kitty; and then you and our dads are heading over to Jeremy's"

"Yeah, I know" replied Sebastian, with a nod and quickly kissing her cheek. "So how about we both go and get it; and then me, and our dads can leave"

"Sounds like a plan, slugger" said Henry, looking to his son and giving a nod also; as with a sigh Mikki stood up from the sofa along with Sebastian.

"Still don't know why you couldn't go and let Kitty in, and tell her to go on in to the living room" said Mikki, as they headed to the front door; not seeing the looks that her husband, father and father in law gave one another; as she turned the handle of the front door to open it; and then let out a scream when she saw who just was on the other side along with Kitty.

"Surprise" said Marley, smiling at her oldest sister and stepping towards her to hug her.

"Oh my god" replied Mikki, with a laugh and returning the hug. "What are you doing here?"

"You think I'd miss my big sister's baby shower?" asked Marley, looking to her with a smile.

"I know you didn't want to" said Mikki. "But I thought it was like way too hard for you to get time off from work and that?"

"That's what I told you" replied Marley with a nod. "But I was actually planning to come here all along; just wasn't going to tell you and instead have it be a surprise"

"See why we told you had to answer the door now?" asked Sebastian, and Mikki looked to her husband with a laugh.

"You knew about this?" she asked, as Sebastian gave a nod and quickly kissed her.

"We all knew about it" said Eric, with a laugh as Marley quickly gave her father a hug as Kitty stepped into the house as well.

"And do you know how hard we had to try to keep your husband from blurting this out to you numerous times" said Kitty, with a laugh looking to Mikki and then Sebastian, who in turn laughed.

"I don't like keeping secrets from Mikki" he replied, with a smile to his sister in law; as he gave Marley a quick hug also. "And I knew as well how upset she was that Marls couldn't come along, and knowing that wasn't the case at all and she would be here; it was really hard to not tell her"

"Well it's a lovely surprise" replied Mikki, as Marley slipped her arm around her sister's waist. "I was feeling so bad, knowing that you couldn't be here for this"

"Glad I'm here too" said Marley, with a nod. "And that I get to spend some time with you all as well"

"Yes, well now that all the girls are here" said Henry, looking to Eric and Sebastian. "Then I think that would be our cue to leave and let them do whatever it is they are going to be doing?"

"Yes, you should all go, because Artie is waiting in his car" said Kitty, with a smile to Henry. "And also we're going to be talking about you all and I don't think it's things you want to be hearing"

"I'm not at all surprised by that Katherine" said Henry, with a smile to her and Kitty laughed.

"I'll see you later on" said Sebastian, as he wrapped his arms around Mikki's waist, when Marley took her arm away from her sister to enable him to do so.

"Okay, yeah love you" replied Mikki, quickly kissing him.

"Love you too" said Sebastian, with a smile to her. "Have a good time"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod; as Sebastian quickly kissed her again and then took his arms from around her waist.

"We will be back in a few hours" said Eric.

"Okay Dad" replied Mikki, looking to him with a nod. "Thank you"

"Sure angel" he replied, with a smile to her as he, Sebastian and Eric left the house; and Mikki took her younger sister's hand and Kitty closed the door behind those who had just left.

"I still cannot believe that you are here" said Mikki with a smile to her younger sister and Marley laughed.

"I really did not want to miss this" replied Marley, with a smile to her also. "And hopefully my little niece in here, is being good" she continued placing her free hand to Mikki's stomach; as Mikki gave a nod. "Not causing too much pain and all that"

"She's got a good kick that's for sure" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "And I am finding now that I do have to constantly go to the bathroom; but apart from that it's been okay"

"Yes, and let's go and get this baby shower thing under way, shall we" said Kitty; and Mikki looked to her sister with a nod.

"Definitely" replied Mikki, with a smile to her. "And it's going to be so much better now, since I have all the most important people in my life here for it"

"Yeah" said Marley, with a laugh and smile to her and the three of them headed into the living area to get Mikki's baby shower underway, with as Mikki said all those who were some of the most important in her life in attendance.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

Having headed around to Jeremy's with his father and father in law, and also soon to be brother in law; Sebastian along with his two older brothers, since it was Jeremy's house, and also that of Dylan who had come down from Gaffney with Brooke and their two children, Logan who was with them and Savannah who had wanted to say with her Mom and also aunts at his house; were sitting talking whilst helping the three young boys to build Lego sets, according to that of their ages, that Jeremy and Karen had gotten for their two sons for Christmas.

"I think Artie is having more fun with that Lego than Lucas is" said Dylan, looking to his younger brother's best friend with a laugh.

"What" said Artie, looking to Dylan in return. "It's kind of fun" he continued as he helped Lucas to pick up the remaining Lego parts with the mini excavator that they had built and put into the back of the dump truck which they had also built.

"I think what he is maybe getting at" said Eric, looking to his soon to be son in law. "Is that it seems to be some thinking that you might want kids in the near future with my daughter"

"Umm yeah I guess" replied Artie, looking to him with a laugh. "I mean I've thought about having kids definitely"

"Those poor kids" said Jeremy, shaking his head. "Having Kitty as their mother"

"She's not that bad" replied Artie, looking to the older guy and shaking his head also. "She does have her moments, but underneath the toughness she is actually sweet"

"Sure and the Wicked Witch was really sweet under all the green as well" replied Jeremy, with a laugh as Sebastian looked at his brother in horror. "And we're all now meant to believe the story of the Wicked witch to be like it was in that musical"

"Seriously?" said Sebastian, looking to his older brother. "You don't think that is the same as you know what thing"

"Oh shit" said Jeremy, looking to his younger brother; and then clamped his hand over his mouth realizing he had also just swore in front of three young children.

"Jeremy" said Henry, reprimanding that of his middle son. "Mind what you say around kids, please"

"Sorry" muttered Jeremy, looking to him and then looked to Sebastian again. "I totally did not think when I said what I said, that you know that could trigger bad stuff from the past"

"What bad stuff from the past?" asked Artie, as the others in the room seemed to know more about what Jeremy meant.

"Just a movie that Seb really hates" said Dylan, with a nod to him; as Jeremy leaned over to Artie and whispered in his ear.

"Oh, yeah I knew he was scared of that" said Artie, with a nod. "Told me freshman year"

Looking to Artie with a nod, Jeremy looked back to Seb. "You okay, Bash?" he asked, with a small smile to him. "I don't have to be ringing up my sister in law to apologize for you possibly having nightmares tonight?"

"No, it's fine" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "Just not letting myself think about it and I should be fine" he continued with a smile to his older brother, as Nathan hit him on the leg with one of the discs from the Lego Bat Boat that he'd help him build, and he looked to his nephew with a laugh. "Meant to be aiming it at this guy here" he said, with a laugh and picking up Mr. Freeze. "Think we can try that again"

Looking to his uncle with a nod; this time Nathan aimed the bat disc at the Mr. Freeze character that Sebastian, put it down to the ground; and knocked him down.

"Yep, and he's down" said Sebastian, with a smile to his nephew; and holding his hand up to him. "Good job, buddy; you helped Batman" he said to Nathan, who with a smile high fived his uncle.

"I want to be Batman" said Nathan, looking to his uncle and climbing into his lap, still holding the Bat Boat.

"I don't think Bruce Wayne is going to be giving up the job anytime soon, kiddo" said Dylan, with a laugh and smile to his nephew. "And besides there are much more cooler superheroes than Batman, he doesn't have any real powers"

"Uncle Dyl is totally right" said Sebastian, looking to his nephew with a nod. "It would be much cooler to be Superman"

"Or Flash, he's got some sweet powers" said Artie; and Sebastian looked to him shrugging his shoulders.

"Still think Superman is the better of the lot of them" replied Sebastian, as Artie gave a laugh.

"Yeah, just as long as he stays well away from Kryptonite" said Artie with a laugh. "I couldn't believe how much of it was just lying around in that old show from years ago, Smallville; when in the comics we were only lead to believe that a piece came with him on the ship"

"They needed it for all the freaks of the week" said Jeremy with a laugh. "Otherwise the show would have only lasted like one or two seasons, rather than the ten we ended up getting"

"Do you have any idea what they are talking about here?" asked Henry, looking to Eric, with a laugh as the other older man shook his head.

"Not a clue" replied Eric, with a laugh also. "I do know there was some superhero show on when Mikki was younger, and she'd watch that. But not really clued into all that, I was always more a fan of Star Wars"

"Ohhh, I need to be getting a Lego Millennium Falcon for Nathan, when he's older enough" said Jeremy, hearing what the two older men were talking about.

"For your son or for you, Jere?" asked Henry, with a laugh.

"Clearly for Nathan" replied Jeremy, with a smile to him. "But you know it being there is an added bonus for me as well, because that would be so cool to build"

"You're going to include us in on this" said Dylan, looking to his younger brother. "If you ever get one"

"Yeah, of course" replied Jeremy, with a nod. "All of you can help with it" he said with a laugh; and the four of them continued to play Lego with the younger boys in the Smythe family; before some of them returned to Sebastian's house to pick up those who they were needing to be going home with once her baby shower was over.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

After playing some games that Kitty, Brooke and Karen had come up with and also eaten some of the food that both her mother and mother in law had prepared; Mikki was now opening the gifts that they had all bought for her, with some help from Savannah, who was seated next to her aunt on the sofa.

"So what do we think this one is Vanna?" asked Mikki, picking up a box that was from Anna; and looking to her niece.

"Toy" replied Savannah, with a nod and they all gave a laugh as Mikki started to remove the wrapping paper from it.

"You've said that about every single thing so far, Savs" said Brooke, looking to her daughter with a laugh.

"I be right soon" replied Savannah, with a nod and looking to her mom; as Mikki took the wrapping from the gift from Anna, and placing it to the growing pile on the floor near her, looked at what the gift from her was.

"Believe me when I say that thing is amazing" said Anna, as Mikki looked to her with a laugh and then back to the device that was called "Baby Shusher". "When I had Brayden, it was literally a god send; because there were so many nights when he just didn't want to settle, and that in turn made Levi wake up, and I think I speak on behalf of all those who also have kids here, when I say that is the last thing you're wanting and having two kids awake"

"I'm sure it will come in handy then" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Not only now, but you know maybe later on as well"

"Already thinking about baby number two, huh?" asked Kitty, with a laugh and looking to her older sister, who shrugged her shoulders.

"I do know, I want more than just one" said Mikki, with a laugh also. "And Seb has also said he wants that also. But whenever that is a long way from now"

"My mom" said Linda with a laugh. "She got pregnant with my brother a month after I was born, so you never know"

"That's so not going to be happening" replied Mikki, with a laugh as Marley passed her over another gift to open.

"It can though" said Midge, with a laugh; and Mikki looked to her mother shaking her head. "I became pregnant with Kitty only four months after you were born"

"And as I recall, Mikki did not like Kitty at all when she was born" said Shelby, with a laugh; and Midge looked to her sister, nodding.

"Because I'd just turned one when she was born" replied Mikki, with a frown. "And then there was other annoying baby, sucking up all my parent's time"

"Yes" said Midge, with a laugh. "Well something like that there, what Anna has given you. Would have been amazing back then, because the two of you; well it's a wonder you dad and I went onto have Marley and Rod"

"Clearly, you had the better children later on" said Marley, with a laugh; and both Mikki and Kitty glared at their younger sister.

"And clearly that was Rod" said Kitty, with a smile to her. "Since they had him after you were born; so that would make him the better of all us, I guess"

"Yes, my little boy has always been the best of you lot" said Midge, with a laugh; which in turn made the others laugh as well; but also saw that of frowns from the three Kapowski born girls.

"Okay, enough talk" said Mikki, clapping her hands together. "I want my next present"

"Open this one" said Marley, handing her another gift; leaving one remaining on the coffee table. "It's from me"

"Hmm okay" replied Mikki, with a nod as she took the wrapped box from her younger sister; and Savannah announced "Toy", tapping the box as Mikki started to peel away the tape, which made all those at the baby shower, laugh at the younger girls idea of what was in the gift.

"Hug a Bub" said Mikki, looking at the now unwrapped item; and the gift from her younger sister.

"Yeah, it's meant to be really good if you can't get them to settle and stuff like that" replied Marley, with a nod as Mikki looked to her with a nod. "Leaves your hands free for doing other stuff, whilst keeping my little niece calm"

"Thank you" said Mikki, with a smile to her. "I was actually looking at things like this, so you have saved my having to buy one"

"Well you can thank Mom for the suggestion" replied Marley, with a smile to her older sister. "I rung her up not sure what to get you that I'd be able to bring over with me from California; and she said that when you were out shopping one day, you were looking at them; so I thought it's the perfect gift; and something you and Seb can both get use out of"

"Definitely, thank you" said Mikki, with a nod.

"Okay once more gift" said Linda, standing up and grabbing that of the large box that was still on the table. "And this is actually a joint gift from all of us, for just you; and nothing at all to do with your little girl"

"Okay, I'm intrigued now" replied Mikki with a laugh, as Linda moved the box to the ground for Mikki and then looked to Savannah.

"You want me to help me open it for your Aunt Mikki?" she asked. "Since we don't want to make her sit to the floor"

"Yeah" replied Savannah, as she moved from the sofa down to near Linda.

"Is that toys for me?" asked Mikki, looking to her niece, and Savannah nodded.

"I should hope it's not" said Kitty, with a laugh. "Because the kind of toys that you and Seb would be wanting, is not something that we'd want to be seeing or knowing about"

"Katherine Elizabeth Kapowski" said Midge, looking to her daughter; and Kitty in turn looked to her mother. "Watch your mouth please, there is a child present here"

"She doesn't have a clue as to what I mean" replied Kitty, shaking her head; as Savannah helped Linda open the last present of the day.

"For you, Aunt Mikki" said Savannah, as the present was unwrapped and Linda helped her get out a small gift kind of basket from the box.

"Thank you, sweetie" replied Mikki, with a smile to her as she took the present to her lap and looked at it. "Wow, this is not what I thought you'd all be getting me" Mikki said with a laugh as she saw what was in the basket. "Chocolate, Champagne, Body Wash" then looked to Kitty, who has a bemused look on her face. "I'm guessing the condoms were your idea"

"Yep" replied Kitty, with a laugh, as Mikki shook her head and all the others laughed. "Can't have my little niece be having to deal with a horrible sister when she is just one now can I"

"Definitely agree there" said Mikki, with a laugh as well. "And besides I kind of figure I should let you and Marley have kids before I think of having another one anyway"

"Well I am definitely going to be thinking seriously about that with Ryder" replied Marley; and Mikki looked to her younger sister with a smile. "Of course not, right away. But soon, definitely"

"And you haven't even seen the best part is there, Mouse" said Kendrix; and she looked to her young cousin.

"The best part?" asked Mikki, with a laugh. "You mean that's not the chocolate and champagne; the latter part of which I could not drink at my wedding since I was already pregnant?"

"Well who's fault was that, now?" asked Kitty, with a laugh as all the others laughed also.

"At the time it was my fiancé's fault" replied Mikki, with a nod. "But it's not as if he is entirely to blame for it either"

"Well in that little gift hamper" said Sami, and Mikki looked to her cousin. "There is a little voucher book of things for you, and also Seb in a way; that gives you like a night off from being parents and all that"

"From being parents?" asked Mikki, with a laugh as she saw what Sami was talking about and took it from the basket. "I don't think we ever get nights off from being a parent"

"Of course not" said Ellie, shaking her head. "But if you and Seb ever need a night out, just the two of you; there are whole bunch of baby sitting vouchers with all of our names on"

"Except mine" piped up Marley, and Mikki looked to her with a small smile.

"That will give you our time, to look after your little girl" said Ellie, and Mikki looked back to her best friend. "Whilst you and Seb have some grown up time"

"Just remember to use the condoms during that grown up time" said Kitty, which got a laugh from the others present; but a frown from Mikki to her.

"That's really sweet" said Mikki, looking to her friends and also family present with her. "Thank you, and I will definitely probably be using them as well, you can bet on that"

"Well there are some there that I think you and Seb can take advantage of as well" said Marley, and Mikki looked to her younger sister. "We just didn't want it be all of us doing stuff for you, and figured Seb should also get some fun from it too"

"Now I'm worried" said Mikki, with a laugh as she flicked through the voucher book that had been binded together by her friends and family. "Especially if Kitty had anything to do with this"

"Oh please" replied Kitty, with a laugh. "I wouldn't put that sort of stuff in, considering mom and that would see. Getting the condoms into the basket proved to be a challenge"

"Yes, I'm sure" said Mikki, shaking her head; as she read through the vouchers. "Voucher for Breakfast in bed, only to be used by Mikki; I like that one" she said with a laugh. "Thirty minute back rub. Netflix and Chill" and looking to Kitty, shook her head. "Really?"

"That was not me" said Kitty, shaking her head also; and Linda and Ellie burst out laughing.

"Okay two best friends" she said, looking to them. "Should have guessed that one actually"

"It doesn't mean the whole 'chill' thing" said Linda, and Mikki looked to her with a laugh. "Just whatever you want to watch, you can and just hopefully relax together"

"We figured you'd be getting all these things for your little girl" said Sami, and Mikki looked to her with a nod. "So we wanted to make sure you also had something special too"

"Thank you" replied Mikki, with a smile. "For everything today, I wasn't even expecting this much; so it's really sweet what you have all done and gotten for me"

"Yes, and now for the last game" said Karen, who Mikki hadn't even noticed had walked out whilst they were talking; and placed down to the coffee table a tray covered over with a dish cloth, and picked up a sleep mask blindfold and holding it towards to Mikki with a smile.

"No" said Mikki, shaking her head. "I am not going to do that"

"You got to do it" said Brooke, and Mikki looked over to her sister in law with a frown. "Kae and I did it at our first baby showers, and now it's our dear little sister in law's turn"

"I guess that's what I get for being the one to initially come up with the idea when you had Vanna" said Mikki, with a laugh as she took the blind fold from Karen, and placing it on her head but not lowering it over her eyes. "But they're better not be any gross ones there, cause you will be cleaning up the puke"

"Promise no overly gross ones" said Karen, with a laugh; and Mikki looked to her with a nod, and lowered the blind fold, so that she was able to be subjected to the game she had come up with when Brooke was pregnant with Karen, of "Guess the baby food"; before Sebastian returned back home.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

Later that day, with Ellie, Linda and Anna having left their house to head home, and Karen and Brooke having headed back over to Jeremy and Karen's house; having a slight headache and not wanting to take anything for it, Mikki chose to lie down for a little while upstairs whilst the others said they would clean up from the baby shower.

Getting back home with Artie, and his father and father in law; Sebastian opened the door to the front of the house, the four of them headed inside; and saw Marley and Kitty coming down from upstairs.

"Hey" said Kitty, looking to them all with a smile as Artie closed the front door of the house. "You timed that very well, when everything is put away and clean; typical men"

"So it was a good day then?" asked Sebastian; and Marley looked to her brother in law and nodded.

"Yes" she replied. "And Miks is just upstairs, lying down; as she had a bit of a headache"

"She's okay though, right?" asked Sebastian, as Marley nodded once more.

"She's fine" replied Marley, with a smile. "Just didn't want to take a Tylenol for it, and thought maybe lying down would help get rid of it"

"Well we should probably be getting away, Slugger" said Henry, looking to his son. "So say bye to Mikki for us and we will talk with you both soon"

"Sure" replied Sebastian, looking to his father and also father in law; both who had come from their houses in the same car down to Columbia, since they only lived about half an hour away from each other. "Thanks for today, and tell Mom and Midge; we'll talk to them soon"

"Will do Seb" replied Eric, with a nod and looking to his son in law.

"Are you guys, going to be heading off soon as well?" asked Sebastian, quickly looking to Artie, Kitty and Marley.

"Actually Mikki asked if we could stay for dinner; since Marley is here and all" replied Kitty.

"Yeah, that's fine" replied Sebastian, with a nod to her. "It will be good to hear what is happening and all that, and talk"

"Yes" said Marley, with a smile to him. "Now go on upstairs and see Mikki, we all know that is what you want to do"

"Uh huh" replied Sebastian, with a laugh and quickly turned to Henry and Eric. "We'll call you both soon"

"Sure thing Slugger" said Henry, with a nod as Sebastian headed upstairs to his and Mikki's room; and upon entering saw she was lying on the bed facing away from the door, on her left side in the middle of the bed.

Smiling, with a slight laugh as he walked around to his side of the bed and at the same time slipping his feet out of his runners; he got on to their bed and placed a gentle kiss to Mikki's forehead as he also slipped an arm to her around her waist.

"Hmm, hey" muttered Mikki, and looked to him opening her eyes and giving him a smile. "You're home"

"Yeah, I am" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "You okay, Marls said you have a headache?"

"Just a little one" replied Mikki, with a small nod and as Sebastian placed light kisses to her forehead. "Does this help?" he asked, with a small laugh; and Mikki nodded with a laugh also.

"Definitely" she replied; and moved him from kissing her forehead, and placed a kiss to his lips. "This helps too"

"I know what else also helps" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her; and Mikki gave a small laugh. "But considering we have people downstairs, I don't think we're going to be doing that"

"Because they never heard us before" replied Mikki, with a smile and Sebastian gave a laugh also. "But you're right, I don't think it's a good idea at the moment"

"No" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "But maybe we can later" as Mikki gave a small nod and placing a kiss to his lips.

"You're okay with them staying for dinner?" asked Mikki, and Sebastian looked to her with a smile; then quickly placing a kiss to her lips.

"Of course I am" he replied with a nod. "I was actually myself, going to suggest that too; since we don't get to see Marley often"

"Okay" replied Mikki, with a nod also. "I'm glad she was able to come today too; it made it all so much better having both my sisters here for it"

"Yeah" said Sebastian, with a nod as he slipped his hand to her stomach. "And our little girl got lots of gifts, I take it?"

"Yes she did" replied Mikki with a smile. "And gifts for us too"

"Really?" asked Sebastian, as Mikki nodded.

"From all the girls; champagne and chocolate, as well a book of gift vouchers for things like baby sitting anytime from our friends, a voucher for entirely that of me which gets you making me breakfast in bed" said Mikki, as Sebastian gave a laugh and quickly kissed her.

"I can do that, yeah" he replied, with a nod.

"And one of your sister in laws, I'm sure there isn't any guess needed" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Also supplied a box of condoms"

"Kitty" said Sebastian, laughing; as Mikki gave a nod still with a laugh.

"Figured we didn't want to have another one, as close as my mum had her and me" said Mikki.

"No, definitely want to enjoy our little girl on her own for just a little while on her own" said Sebastian, with a nod of his own.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki. "And we better maybe get downstairs, in case that sister's mind has gone to complete smut and she thinks we're up here getting in practice for a second baby"

"I think Jere was totally right today in his thinking" said Sebastian, with a laugh as they both got of their bed. "I really, really pity Artie"

"Yeah same here" said Mikki, with a laugh; and the two of them headed downstairs to spend some time with Marley, Kitty and Artie before the three of them headed back to Lexington.

* * *

 _End Note: I wanted to bring Marley back for the chapter in this, as we know she later on ends up with her own dilemmas when it comes to having children with Ryder. But this chapter reinstates how much she, even before her niece was born, really wanted children.  
It's also lining up the Kitty and Artie union in marriage, and a new chapter of that story is soon to being done.  
_ _  
Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. Will be back with another update of something soon._ _  
_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Let's start this new year off with a bang! Here is the next chapter of the continuing story of "Here Comes Forever" that is essentially here for tying up loose ends in the rest of the stories that interweave with this whole verse; and because I really do like writing Mikki and Sebastian together!  
_

 _So enjoy, and always any characters you don't recognize from Glee; belong to me and cannot be used with my permission!_

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 4

With her final weeks of pregnancy coming close, for the time being Mikki until that of when their daughter would be a few months old; took the time away from her job to be a full time mother; and with the due date looming, and Sebastian working up till their daughter was born, before he took a few weeks off at the insisting of Victor; got home from work and after placing his work stuff near the front door, headed into the kitchen where from the sounds that were coming from that direction, indicated that Mikki was in there.

"Hi sweetie" he said, as he entered, and saw that Mikki was at the middle kitchen bench; placing into containers food the she'd obviously been preparing, so that when their daughter was born meals for the two of them were more or less done and only needed to be reheated.

"Hi" she replied, looking up to him with a smile as she took a container lid and pressed it on to the now filled one, and grabbed a marking pen to write what it contained as well as the date, before moving it to the side and so she was able to fill more of the containers she had lined up.

"Looks like someone has been busy" said Sebastian, with a laugh as he moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind and resting his hands to her now large stomach.

"I have yes" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "I think we have literally enough food here for the next six months"

"Well we definitely won't be going hungry then" said Sebastian, placing a kiss to her cheek and Mikki shook her head. "But I hope you haven't been doing this all day, and have also rested"

"I don't need to rest all the time" replied Mikki, filling up the container she had in front of her with the last of the food that was in the dish of prepared one in front of her. "As sitting down, I feel like a huge whale and I really can't get comfortable since my back is killing me" she continued as she put the spoon into the dish and then grabbed the lid for the container. "Although in saying that, also standing as well not good either, since my ankles; well they're more like cankles at the moment and are swollen up like giant balloons, ache as well"

"Hmm, just think though" said Sebastian, resting his chin against her shoulder and moving his hands over her stomach. "Our little girl will be here soon, and it will be all so worth what you're undoubtedly feeling now in regards to all that; and be the best thing ever"

"She will be, yes" replied Mikki, with a small nod and taking Sebastian's hand from her stomach and holding them, turned and wrapped them around to her back and placing a quick kiss to his lips as she too wrapped her arms around him. "And I can't wait to meet her"

"Me either" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her and kissing her. "Feels like we've waited an eternity for this"

"Yeah" said Mikki, with a nod. "So how do you feel about butter chicken for dinner?" she asked with a smile to him. "Cause I literally have like twenty containers of it here"

"Sounds amazing" replied Sebastian, with a nod of his own. "And if this is one of the things that you have cooked today"

"It is" replied Mikki, with a laugh and Sebastian gave a laugh also.

"Well I then insist that I reheat it" he said. "And then you and my little girl, go wait for dinner"

"Hmm, a girl could get use to that you know" said Mikki, with a laugh and quickly kissed him. "If you're not careful, you might find that you're doing this every night soon"

"Doesn't worry me at all" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her; and again moved his hand to the front of her stomach. "I'll do anything for my girls"

"And I will do anything for you also" replied Mikki with her own smile. "So let me put this stuff that is dirty in the dishwasher, and what is in containers now into the freezer; and get you the butter chicken to reheat"

"Okay deal" said Sebastian, with a nod. "But after that is done, you are to sit down and rest up"

"I will" replied Mikki with a small laugh and nod; and the two of them continued to work together in unison with one another in the kitchen, enjoying that of what was one of maybe the last times it would just be the two of them in their house.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

After having dinner, and getting themselves comfortable in the living room; Mikki who was sitting on the sofa with her legs up across Sebastian's lap, him massaging her feet and her leaning back of the arm rest with a pillow behind her back, let out a contented sigh as he applied just the right amount of pressure to the arches of her feet.

"Hmm that feels nice" muttered Mikki with a sigh, as Sebastian gave a little laugh.

"Yeah" he said, looking over to her and seeing that she had her eyes closed and smiled. "You say that always"

"Well you give the best foot rubs" replied Mikki, opening her eyes and looking to him with a smile also. "But I need you to stop for a minute"

"Everything okay?" he asked, as he stopped and looked to her; Mikki nodding her head.

"Yeah, I just need the bathroom again" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Our little girl is pressing on my bladder in the worst way here"

"Okay, yeah" said Sebastian, with a nod; as he helped Mikki to move her legs over to the edge of the sofa, her then getting up from the sofa unassisted.

"Back in a minute" she replied with a smile to him and headed towards the downstairs bathroom, so she didn't have to walk up the stairs to their ensuite one,; and leaning over to grab his phone, from the side table to near where he was seated; Sebastian unlocked the screen and looked to see a message from Dylan. _Any baby yet?! Bee said, Mikki was messaging her today and said she was starting to feel pretty uncomfortable.  
_ Smiling as he typed back a message to his older brother, he wondered how much longer it would be before he and Mikki got to finally meet their little girl. **No, nothing yet. Soon though, hopefully. I think Miks is pretty much over it all now; and I want to meet our little girl soon as well.**

Hitting enter on the message to send to Dylan, he was just about to go and send a message to Jeremy, to tell him before he asked also; that there was no baby yet, he was interrupted from his train of thought, by Mikki, saying "Babe, we need to go"

"Hmmm, go?" he asked looking up to her and saw Mikki nod her head. "To where?"

"Umm the hospital" she replied with a small laugh; and he looked to her his eyes widening, before standing and walking over to her.

"Are you having contractions?" he asked, placing a hand to her stomach and Mikki shook her head.

"No" she replied, with a small smile to him. "But considering my waters broke just a moment ago, I think it would be best if we were to head to the hospital"

"Right, yeah of course" said Sebastian, with a nod and quickly kissing Mikki. "Guess I should have waited to send that reply to Dyl?"

"Reply to what?" asked Mikki, looking to him; as Sebastian put his phone into his the pocket of his jeans that he'd changed into when gotten home from work.

"He asked if any baby yet" replied Sebastian, with a laugh and taking her hand; the two of them walking towards the front door of their house. "And I said nothing yet"

"Maybe that was a good omen" replied Mikki, with a laugh as she opened the front door and Sebastian grabbed the bag that she'd packed already to take with her to the hospital, and that they had left there for when time did come needed to be going.

"Yes" replied Sebastian, and went to walk out along with Mikki to one of their cars.

"Umm babe" said Mikki, with a laugh to him. "Keys, might help"

"Right, keys yeah" he replied with a laugh also and looking to her. "I know that" he continued as he stepped back into their house and got his keys from the table they had near the front door where they would keep them.

"And I'm meant to be the forgetful one" said Mikki, with a smile to him as he walked out again, this time with keys and also the bag in hand; closing the front door behind himself. "What's your excuse?"

"Nerves" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her as they walked over to his car; since that was the first one in the driveway. "Because this is really happening now"

"Is it, yes" said Mikki, with a nod, as she got into the front passenger seat and Sebastian put the bag for her to the back seat, before getting into the driver's seat and starting up the engine of the car.

"You okay?" he asked, as he backed out of the driveway; seeing Mikki take a deep breath as he turned the car to head towards the hospital.

"Hmm, fine" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Think it's a contraction, but not painful yet. So we got some time at least"

"I hope so" said Sebastian, with a small laugh as he headed in the direction of the hospital. "Don't really want to be stopping to deliver our little girl by the side of the road"

"No" replied Mikki, with a laugh also and shaking her head. "So hurry up and drive then"

"Yeah okay" said Sebastian, with a nod as he sped up a little bit whilst making sure to keep within that of the speed limit. "Let's go meet our little girl"; and the two of them headed towards Lexington Medical Center, so that could finally happen.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

Upon arriving at the Lexington Medical Center, just after ten o'clock in the evening; and getting placed into a room and having the monitors attached to track the progression of the contractions; it had been that of four hours since they'd arrive there, with no sign of their little girl wanting to yet make her appearance, even though the contractions were getting stronger and more frequent as time progressed.

"I swear this bloody better happen soon" said Mikki, as she took an ice chip from the cup she had a hold of. "Or I swear to god, I will be telling them to induce me"

"It will happen, when our little girl wants it too" said Sebastian, moving from the seat he was sitting in near the bed to sit on the bed next to Mikki, placing one arm around her shoulder and the other to her stomach.

"Oh, right yeah sure" said Mikki, looking to him. "Easy for you to say" she continued with a small frown. "You're not the one in pain here"

"You know I would willingly let myself be, if that means you weren't" said Sebastian, placing a kiss to her lips as she still frowned.

"And you wouldn't like it, one bit" said Mikki, shaking her head and taking a deep breath as she felt another contraction come on.

"Okay, just breath it out" said Sebastian, as he also rubbed small circles to her stomach covered now by the hospital gown she had on; and Mikki glared at him.

"What do you think, I am doing here" she said, as Sebastian gave a small laugh and placed a kiss to her forehead, as the door of the room that they were in opened.

"How's it all going in here?" asked Doctor Shannon Bieste, who for the night at the hospital was the attending obstetrician that evening; and walked over to the machine tracking the contractions to see the time between them and also that of the length of them.

"Over it" replied Mikki, with a nod, as the contraction that she was having eased away; and Doctor Bieste looked to her with a smile.

"Well the good news is that, I can tell you we can probably start having you push soon" she said, as she took a glove from the box on the wall. "I just need to check if you're dilated enough to do this, first"

"Okay, yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod. "That would be good" she continued as Doctor Beiste moved to examine if Mikki was dilated enough to start pushing.

Grimacing slighty as she felt the obstetrician examine her below; she groaned as she felt yet another contraction starting up.

"Not going to tell you to breathe" said Sebastian, with a small laugh; and Mikki looked to him as she took deep breaths like she'd been taught in the birth classes that she'd attended.

"Mikayla" said Doctor Bieste; and she and Sebastian both looked to her. "Do you maybe want to try to start pushing on this contraction, you're fully dilated so I think we can get your little girl born here"

"I can try" said Mikki, with a nod; and started to push through that of the contraction, and screaming in the process of doing so.

"You're doing really, well" replied Doctor Beiste, and looking up to the monitor. "Just stop though for a moment, until you can push on another one okay"

"Yeah" said Mikki as she lay back on the pillow on the bed; and Doctor Bieste stood up going over to the wall and with her elbow pushed the button to let know that she would be needing some extra assistance in the room.

"You're doing really great" said Sebastian, placing a kiss to Mikki's lips as Doctor Beiste returned to where she'd been.

"Nothing is happening yet exactly" replied Mikki, looking to him with a small smile as she felt yet another contraction starting up.

"Okay push Mikayla" said Doctor Bieste. "But this time really hard okay, let's see if we can get your daughter to start crowning"

Screaming as she pushed through the contraction, and squeezing that of Sebastian's hand, and repeating over and over again, "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you"; Doctor Bieste gave a laugh as she looked up to Sebastian quickly.

"If I had a dollar for every time I have heard that screamed in a room here" she said, and Sebastian looked to her. "I'd be able to retire at a very early age"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a small laugh also and placed a kiss to Mikki's forehead as she continued to push. "I know Mik doesn't mean it"

"She's starting to crown" said Doctor Bieste, looking to Mikki. "But just stop for another moment and wait for the next contraction"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod and then looked to Sebastian quickly, as the door opened and one of the midwifes walked into the room. "And you're wrong, I do hate you and we are never having sex again"

"Heard that one before" she said, with a laugh and looked to Mikki. "Hi sweetie, I'm Roz"

"Hi" said Mikki with a small smile to her as Roz went over to Doctor Beiste.

"How's it all going here?" she asked, and Doctor Bieste looked to her, with a nod. "All going okay, this little one is just starting to crown; so probably two more pushes and she will be out"

"Okay" replied Roz, and looked to the monitor and then to Mikki. "Think you can give us a really big one of this next one now"

"I think so, yeah" said Mikki, with a nod, and Roz looked to her with a smile.

"Okay, really big push sweetie" she said, and Mikki once again started pushing; not screaming as much as she tried to do her hardest to push on the contraction.

"Nearly there" said Doctor Bieste; and both Mikki and Sebastian looked to the doctor who was helping to birth their little girl. "Just relax for one second, and then this next contraction; I want you to push really hard"

"You got this" said Sebastian, placing a kiss to her forehead again as Mikki leaned back against the pillow on the bed, and she looked to him with a smile. "She's nearly here, for real"

"Yeah" replied Mikki with a small nod to him, as Roz placed her hand to Mikki's shoulder.

"One big push and you should have your little one" she said, with a smile, and Mikki once more started to push, screaming once more as she did; but then was stopped by the sounds of a baby's cry.

"Here she is" said Doctor Bieste, looking up to Mikki and Sebastian, with a smile; as Roz got the clip to place onto the umbilical cord.

"Did you want to cut it" said Roz, picking up the pair of scissors that were nearby and holding them out to Sebastian; and he stood up and looked to her with a nod and took them, cutting the cord; with Doctor Beiste then standing up and going over to Mikki with the little girl.

"She's beautiful" said Doctor Bieste, looking to her with a smile and placing the little baby to Mikki's chest. "And you did really well, too"

"Thanks" replied Mikki, with a smile to her as she rested her daughter against her; and Sebastian sat gently next to her again, them both looking to the little girl that was now theirs. "Hi, look at you, huh"

"She's perfect Mikki" said Sebastian, looking to her with a smile and placing a kiss to her cheek and taking that of their daughter's tiny hand very gently with one of his fingers. "And so tiny too"

"Hmm, she is" replied Mikki with a nod; as Doctor Bieste finished that of the after birth on Mikki. "And she really is here now"

"Uh huh" said Sebastian, with a nod. "Finally"

"I'll let you have a few minutes with her; and then I'll do all the checks on her and all that" said Roz, and Mikki looked to her with a nod.

"Okay thank you" said Mikki, with a smile to her, as Roz exited the room; and whilst Doctor Bieste finished up with the afterbirth on Mikki; she and Sebastian enjoyed the first few minutes of being parents, to the little girl that they had both wanted for so long.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

With their little girl having been born in the early hours of the morning; and after the attending midwife had done all the necessary checks on her to make sure everything was okay; Mikki and Sebastian got to spend some more time with that of their daughter; and feeling around that of seven o'clock that sleep for both of them was something that they needed since they'd been awake since the previous day, and with the little girl asleep in a small hospital bassinet next to the bed; the two of them were curled up on the bed Mikki would be staying in whilst at the hospital, both asleep.  
A few hours, passing by and having before they both did go to sleep; and Sebastian sending out a message to their parents, brothers and sisters, and the rest of their families; Jeremy along with Karen, and their two sons Nathan and Lucas made their way to the hospital and to the room number that Sebastian had also provided with them in the message, and getting the okay from the nurse on duty at the front counter of the maternity department; and with Karen who had hold of Lucas who was nine months old looked to hers and Jeremy's older son as the neared the door.

"Remember you got to be really quiet okay" she said, with a small smile to him. "You don't want to be scaring your little cousin"

"Promise" said Nathan, being at the age of four and able to understand what was happening.

"And not just because your cousin is asleep" said Jeremy, as he opened the door to the room, and looked over to the bed and saw that Mikki and Sebastian were curled up on it asleep. "But because your uncle and aunt are also sleeping as well"

"Well that's to be expected" replied Karen, with a quiet laugh and smile to her husband. "This little one" she said, looking into the bassinet near the bed. "Was born very early in the morning"

"Yeah" said Jeremy, with a nod as he picked up Nathan, so he was able to look at his little cousin; stepping closer to that of the cot. "And thankfully" he said, with a laugh. "It looks like she takes more after Mikki, than that of my ugly ass little brother"

"Jere" said Karen, looking to him and shaking her head. "That's a horrible thing to say"

"Why?" he asked, with a smile. "Bash said that both times, our boys were born; that it is a good thing that they don't look like me. So I'm just returning the compliment"

"Even though clearly Seb or Mikki can't hear you" said Karen, with a laugh. "Because they're both asleep"

"No, I heard it" said Sebastian, from over on the bed, and the two of them looked over to where Sebastian was with one arm still around Mikki, and the other rubbing his face. "Because you don't exactly talk quietly"

"Sorry" replied Karen, looking to her brother in law with a smile. "We honestly didn't mean to wake you up"

"It's fine" said Sebastian, gently moving the arm from Mikki as to not wake her from the sleep she was in. "It's not the best bed to be sleeping on together" he said as he stood and stretched out. "Kind reminds me of college, when we'd not fit on one of the dorm room beds together"

"Well they weren't exactly designed for two people now were they" said Jeremy, with a laugh as Sebastian walked to near them and over to the cot where his daughter was; and looked to his brother with a laugh also.

"Yeah I know" he replied, with a smile as he gently picked up the little girl from the bassinet. "I just liked being close to Mik, so we made do with the small beds that they had" he continued as the little girl opened her eyes and looked at him. "And it's weird now after all this time, being on one like that again"

"Imagine it would be" replied Karen, with a nod. "So this is her, huh?" she asked looking to the little girl Sebastian was now holding and he looked to her with a nod.

"Yeah, this is her" he replied, with a smile. "And she's just perfect" he said, looking to the little girl with a smile as well, and then to Jeremy. "And you're right, she does kind of look a little like Mikki; especially this gorgeous little nose" he said, with a small laugh, and touching his daughter to it.

"She really is perfect" said Jeremy, looking to the little girl; his new niece that his brother had a hold of. "And she does look a little like a Smythe, too"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "She does" he said with a nod and smile and looking to his daughter as well. "Did you want to have a hold of her?" he asked, looking to his older brother; and Jeremy nodded lowering Nathan to the floor, with Sebastian then passing the little girl over to him.

"Hi, look at you huh" said Jeremy, taking the little girl from his younger brother's arm. "Aren't you a gorgeous little girl"

"Not thinking you and Karen want another one there?" said Sebastian, with a laugh and looking to his brother; and saw Karen shaking her head.

"Yeah maybe" said Jeremy, with a smile to his brother and looked to Karen also with one. "But I think we give it a few more years, before we try for another"

"Yes definitely" said Karen, with a nod; as Nathan tugged on the fabric of Sebastian's jeans; and he looked down to him.

"What's up buddy?" asked Sebastian, kneeling down to that of his nephew's height.

"Can I have hold?" he asked, pointing up to where Jeremy was holding the little girl.

"Maybe a little later, yeah" replied Sebastian, standing up and picking the young boy up from the ground. "But for now, you can say hi to your little cousin, like this, 'kay"

Nathan looked to him with a nod and Sebastian, took the young boys hand, gently placing it to his daughter's face. "Can you say hi to her"

"Hi, I'm Nath" he said, looking at the little girl. "I'm four"

"Yeah" said Sebastian, looking to his nephew with a smile. "And it's going to be your job as she gets older to protect her too; kind of like a big brother"

"I can do that" said Nathan, looking to his uncle with a nod. "I big brother already"

"Yep" replied Sebastian, with a laugh; and looked to Jeremy. "You'd be a better one then your dad too, I bet"

"Hey, I'm an awesome big brother" he replied, with a laugh also. "And what are we meant to call this little girl of yours, as I am guessing it's not little girl"

"Maybe they haven't come up with a name yet, they are firmly liking" said Karen, and Jeremy looked over to his wife. "It took us awhile to settle on Nath's name, since you liked it at the time and I wasn't too sure of it"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, looking to his sister in law with a nod. "Well this little one does have a name, and it's one Mik and I both like"

"Well, tell us" said Jeremy, with a laugh and Sebastian looked to his brother, with a laugh also.

"Amelia Charlotte" he said, with a smile. "So there are quite a few little nicknames there that we can call her"

"Definitely" replied Jeremy with a nod. "Amelia Charlotte Smythe, it's got a nice sound to it"

"It does" said Sebastian, with a nod also, as he heard Nathan who he still had hold of trying to sound out his cousins' name. "How about we try Millie" he said, looking to him. "I think that be easier"

"Millie" said Nathan, looking to his uncle with a nod and then to the little girl that Jeremy still had a hold of and said "Millie" once more, pointing to her.

"Yeah, that's it buddy" said Sebastian, with a smile to him. "It's your cousin, Millie"

"Right" said Jeremy, looking to his son also. "And how about we let your mom, have a hold of your little cousin now" he said, and looked to Sebastian. "That is if it's okay with the dad here", as Sebastian gave a laugh and nodded, putting Nathan down to the ground again and then taking Amelia from Jeremy, with Karen then passing Lucas over to Jeremy, before taking Amelia from that of Sebastian.

"She is really gorgeous Seb" said Karen, looking to the little girl she had now a hold of. "And it does make me kind of hope the next one, if Jere and I have another; that it will be a little girl too"

"And if not" said Jeremy, with a laugh; and Karen looked over to her husband. "We can always keep trying until we do get a girl"

"How many kids you want there, Jere?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh; as he went back over to the bed where Mikki was still sleeping soundly and gently sat to the edge of it; stifling a yawn.

"One more at least, that I do know" he replied as Karen looked to him with a small nod and smile; and as Sebastian, felt Mikki's arm wrap around his middle and he turned to look at her.

"Hey, you" he said, with a smile; as Mikki moved to sit up more in the bed, giving him a smile also.

"Hey" she replied, and then looked to Jeremy, Karen and two young boys. "I didn't know we had company" she said, looking to them and then to Sebastian. "You should have woken me"

"Pretty sure, you needed the rest" said Karen, looking to her with a smile and moved over to near her sister in law; passing that of Amelia over to her. "She's really gorgeous, Mik"

"She is" said Mikki, with a nod as she looked to the little girl in her arms. "It's surreal that she is now here" she said, looking to her sister in law with a smile. "You honestly begin to think that nine months will never be over towards the end"

"Yeah" replied Karen with a laugh. "So we might head off and let you two spend some more time together" she continued, looking to Mikki and Sebastian, and then quickly to Jeremy, who nodded. "Because I am sure you will have more visitors here soon, and it will get a little crowded in here then"

"Mom and Dad did say they would be here soon" said Sebastian, with a nod. "Not long after I sent them a message" he continued. "And they will probably come with Midge and Eric too"

"And Dyl and Bee probably not that far behind either" said Mikki with a laugh. "Or even Kitty and Artie, or Rod either"

"Only one who will take a little longer to get here" said Karen, with a smile to her sister in law. "Will be Marls, since she has to get a flight over"

"Right" said Jeremy, with a nod. "And let us know when she does plan to get here; and I'll go and get her from the airport for you"

"Thank you" said Mikki, with a smile to him; and talking with them for a little bit more before they left; Mikki and Sebastian then spent some more time with their little girl, before more people arrived to meet the new addition to the Smythe Kapowski family.

* * *

 _End Note: Starting 2018 on a positive note I feel, and it is my aim this year (even though I do vow this every year) to write some more; because it's something I truly enjoy and love doing. So hopefully with that frame of mind, I will be able to update stories weekly!_

 _Thanks always for reading, and if you haven't done so already put me on author alert so you know when I am posting something new; and of course you can always add the stories to your faves as well also!_

 _Happy New Year everyone - and you will see me again really soon!_

 _Love always,  
_ _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Still holding fast to the promise to get something updated at least once a week.  
_ _This is the latest chapter in that of Mikki and Seb's continuing life together; and starts to see the connections that are beginning to fall into place, and that you may have picked up on if you have read some of the other stories on here.  
_ _I don't intentionally set out for all of them to happen, but when they do come into my mind; they are just too brilliant not to be placed into the story, as it does make for the intrigue that I really do like to write, be that of more prevalent in the story.  
_ _You should be able to now fully see two of the connections that are taking place here, with 2 other stories; one that is in progress, and one that I will be soon starting as I can now post that since this has been revealed in here as to these people; and it will once again be that of a challenge for me, as it's not characters I generally write in the realm of Glee, but I am certainly looking forward to the challenge!_

 _As always, any characters you don't recognize from Glee, belong to me and cannot be used without my permission; all others I am just borrowing for fun!_

 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 5 -

Having being on maternity leave since May, when Amelia had been born; and having organised to go back to working that of part time at the television station in September, Mikki therefore spent a lot of time with Karen; and also Kitty, who had moved back to South Carolina from Las Vegas; and was going to be marrying Artie in little under of a month's time.  
Heading into Sebastian's office, with still a month to go before heading back to work, one day to meet him for lunch; something which at the moment she did at least two times per week, she was out in the main area of the office talking with Ellie; whilst Sebastian finished up with a client.

"So still okay to go dress shopping with me on the weekend?" asked Ellie, as Mikki who was seated on the sofa in the office main foyer, looking to her best friend as she gently bounced the stroller that Amelia was currently asleep in.

"Yeah totally fine" replied Mikki and looking to Ellie also, with a nod and smile. "You're not the mad bridezilla that my sister is turning out to be"

"I don't think Kitty can be that bad" said Ellie, giving a laugh; and Mikki nodded her head.

"Well not as bad as I have heard some stories of though from reading on the internet" replied Mikki, with a laugh as well. "But she's kind of up there with the nuttiness, that's for sure"

"Isn't that just a Kapowski trait though?" asked Ellie, with a smile to her friend. "And wanting everything to be perfect?"

"Maybe" replied Mikki, with a shrug of the shoulders. "But if she rings me up one more time and asks me if she should change the flowers" continued Mikki with a sigh. "I think Artie might be getting married at a funeral instead"

"She's still going over flowers?" asked Ellie, looking to Mikki; who in turn nodded.

"Yes, now she is not wanting them to match our bridesmaids dresses as she had decided" replied Mikki. "She's now gone back to having them compliment, which was her first thought; before thinking that they should match"

"Marley's lucky she's in San Francisco" replied Ellie, with a laugh.

"Yeah, and big sister who is here; therefore gets all the dramas" said Mikki, shaking her head. "Does she not realize I have a three month old, and I'm not needing her added stresses on me"

"Probably not knowing Kitty" replied Ellie, with a smile; as the door of the office opened and a guy in his mid thirties with a young boy aged that of maybe ten, walked in.

"Hi Will" said Ellie, looking to him with a smile. "You here to see Victor?"

"Yeah, we are" replied Will, with a nod; as the young boy who he had with him went over to the fish tank and looked at it; and Ellie picked up the phone to call Victor.

"Dad, can you talk to Mom again please?" asked the boy. "See if she can get me some fish back in California?"

"I'll try Danny" replied Will, looking to him. "But she will only agree to it if you are the one to keep the tank cleaned and all that; and that is a big job"

"I can do it" replied Daniel, looking to his father. "Mom, just doesn't trust me; she doesn't trust me with anything"

"What happened to the hamster you had, buddy?" asked Will, with a laugh.

"Wasn't my fault the stupid thing died" replied Daniel, as Will shook his head.

"Although it did play a part?" replied Will, looking to his son; and Ellie looked to him also.

"He'll be out in a moment" she said, as Will looked to her. "He's just finishing up something"

"No rush" replied Will, giving her a smile. "Danny and I have plenty of time"

Having been seating there quietly, whilst Ellie had spoken to Will; Mikki spent that time looking at the young boy who was him, and that of his father.

"I'm sorry" said Mikki, and both Will and Ellie looked to her. "I don't mean to be rude, but I feel as if I know your son from somewhere"

"My son?" asked Will, looking to her; as Mikki quickly peered into the stroller she had Amelia in and seeing her daughter was asleep, stood up.

"Yes" replied Mikki, with a nod. "He just seems oddly familiar for some reason, but as to why I don't know"

"I can't say why either" replied Will, with a laugh and held his hand out to Mikki. "I'm Will Schuester, I don't think we've met before"

"Mikki Smythe" she replied, shaking Will's hand.

"Right, Sebastian's wife" said Will, giving her a smile.

"That is me, yes" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "And you would be Victor's son, who I have heard about, but never had the pleasure of meeting"

"Yes" replied Will, nodding his head. "Lovely to finally meet you as well, after hearing of you for so long"

"You also" said Mikki, with a smile.

"And this here is my son Daniel, or Danny as I call him" replied Will, gesturing to his son who was again looking at the fish in the tank. "But he spends most of his time in California now living with him Mom; and I'm still in North Carolina where I work at a law firm there"

"California?" asked Mikki, looking to Will as Danny came over to his father. "I lived there for just over a year, a couple of years back now"

"Really?" asked Will, looking to her, as Daniel looked to Mikki also.

"Hey, you're that lady who was around at Alyson's house sometimes when I was there" said Daniel, and Mikki and also Will looked to him.

"The Puckerman's house?" asked Mikki, as Daniel nodded his head. "You came over there?"

"Yeah, Mr Puckerman looked after me sometimes" replied Daniel. "And he and my Mom went out a few times"

"Oh my wow, Emma's your Mom" said Mikki, looking at him.

"You know my ex wife?" asked Will, with a laugh as he looked to Mikki; and she in turn looked to him and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so" replied Mikki with a laugh as well. "But I never made the connection, being that she went by the name Pillsbury; and I just assumed that was Daniel's last name as well, but him being Emma's son would be why I did think he was familiar to me, as I spent a lot of time at the Puckerman residence"

"Emma reverted back to her maiden name, when she and I divorced" replied Will, with a nod. "And she got a job in California, and we decided that it was best if Danny lives with one of us for the school year and the other has the holidays"

"Yeah, just wow" said Mikki, with a laugh. "I just never realized that Danny was the son of my husband's bosses son"

"No, and that is quite ironic" said Will with a laugh also. "So what were you doing in California, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I went over there for about a year and a bit; I got a job co hosting the morning show with Noah Puckerman" replied Mikki. "Seb and I split for that time, which in the end we kind of realized neither of us wanted; and I moved back here and we got married nearly a year ago"

"It was nice that you were able to find your way back to one another" said Will with a smile; as Sebastian, came out from the office with the client that he'd been talking with and shook their hand, before they headed out. "Not many people have that second chance"

"That's for sure" replied Mikki, with a nod; as Sebastian walked over to her and slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey" he said, giving her a smile. "Waiting long?"

"Not really, no" replied Mikki, looking to him and shaking her head. "I was just talking with Will"

"Yeah, hey" said Sebastian. "Nice to see you again"

"You as well" replied Will, holding out his hand, which Sebastian shook. "Just been talking with your wife here, about something rather odd"

"Odd, like what?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh and looking between them.

"She knows my ex wife" replied Will with a laugh also; as Victor came out from his office and Daniel went running over to him, yelling "Grandpa" before launching a hug at him.

"Hey Danny" said Victor as he returned his grandson's hug. "How you been?"

"Hey Dad" said Will, looking to him with a smile, as Danny replied to his grandfather. "I've been good"

"Good to hear" replied Victor, giving a smile to Will. "And you?"

"Yeah you know the same" said Will, nodding his head. "And before you ask, no I haven't thought anymore about joining here; not unless you give me all the kickbacks my firm in North Carolina is giving me"

"Schuester and Schuester" said Victor, looking to him with a smile. "Can't say it doesn't have a ring to it"

"It does, kind of sound good" replied Will, with a smile. "I'll think some more, talk with Holly and see what she says"

"Good" replied Victor with a nod. "Now did we want to head to lunch?"

"Dad promised me Bojangles, Grandpa" said Danny, and Victor looked at him.

"Well I think that can be arranged" replied Victor, giving him a smile. "Let's go, huh?"

"Did you two want to join us?" asked Will, looking to Mikki and Sebastian. "It will give us more chance to talk over ironies"

"Well it's actually three" replied Mikki, with a laugh and pointing to the stroller near her. "But Amelia's not eating solids at the moment"

"Yeah" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "And you won't have my wife passing up on Bojangles either; that is one of the things she declared was absent from California, and that of a state catastrophe"

"That's what Danny has said" replied Will, with a nod and laugh. "First thing he asked for when we got off the plane, after I had gone over to California to get him. Was take me to Bojangles"

"Am I missing something here?" asked Victor, looking between the other three adults.

"Kind of yeah" replied Will, looking to his father. "But we'll explain it over lunch"

"Okay" said Victor, with a nod; and telling Ellie to take messages for both him and Sebastian; the four adults, and Danny; along with Amelia, headed off to Bojangles for lunch.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

Seated in Bojangles, and after having gotten what they were wanting for lunch; Mikki and Will were filling in Victor and Sebastian on the strange oddity that saw Mikki knowing that of Emma who was Will's ex wife.

"That is very bizarre" said Victor, as he looked to Mikki with a small laugh. "That you by some chance of fate" he continued. "Would know my ex daughter in law"

"Hmm, it is" replied Mikki, with a nod and small laugh also. "Having never have met Will before or Daniel" she continued. "I certainly didn't connect the dots that is for sure, as it never really came up in a conversation with Emma or I; where we'd both lived beforehand"

"And you didn't know my last name was Schuester either" said Daniel, with a laugh; and Mikki looked to him shaking his head.

"I did not, no" she replied, with a laugh to the young boy.

"So question for you Danny?" asked Sebastian, and the young boy looked to him with a nod. "What do you think of that guy, Blaine?"

"Seb, really?" said Mikki, looking to her husband and shaking her head. "Why would you ask a ten year old boy that question?"

"Just curious, that's all" replied Sebastian, with a shrug and Mikki shook her head still; and looked to Daniel.

"You really don't have to answer that question, Danny" said Mikki, with a small chuckle. "Seb, just needs to know when to let go" she continued. "And know that I chose to come back home to him, and that is all that should matter"

"It's okay" replied Daniel looking to her, and then looked to Sebastian. "That's Alyson's uncle right?" he asked, as Sebastian gave a nod as he ate some of his fries. "He's an okay guy. Alyson loves him. I don't know much about him, I only met him a few times"

"Hmm okay" replied Sebastian, with a nod as he took a sip of drink and Mikki looked to her husband again. "Guess I'm still just curious in a little way; as to what kind of spell he had over my wife to get her to like him"

"The two of you though" said Will, looking to the both of them. "Were not married when you went over there though, right?" he asked; as Mikki shook her head.

"No we weren't" replied Mikki, looking to Will. "We'd however spoke of it quite often before we broke things apart with us" she continued. "And it was hard for either of us to really move on"

"So you never fell out of love" said Will, with a smile to them both; and Mikki and Sebastian both shook their heads. "Unlike Emma and I, who tried as hard as we could to make it work" he continued. "Just couldn't in the end"

"I think if we were to go on to be with other people" said Sebastian. "It would have ended like that" he continued with a nod and took Mikki's hand lightly squeezing it whilst giving her a smile. "Mik's my one and only; there is no one else for me"

"Well I do know" said Victor, looking to them around the table, with a smile. "That Sebastian, wasn't entirely that of himself when Mikki was in San Francisco" he continued and looked to that of Sebastian. "It was definitely like there was a piece of you missing"

"There was" replied Sebastian, with a nod; Mikki also nodding in agreement.

"I can second that as well" she said. "Same for me in San Fran too" she continued and looked to Will. "So you mentioned a Holly before? I am guessing she might be someone you have now in your life?"

"Yes" replied Will, with a laugh. "She's my fiancée"

"She's been that for a year now" said Victor with a laugh and looked to his son. "Can I ask when there is going to be a wedding?

"Holly, and I" he replied, shaking his head. "We're in no rush for that"

"Well I would like to see at least one of my children married" said Victor, with a small sigh. "Becky, I can't see ever getting married" he continued. "And Cassandra, well you know your sister; she is such a free spirit that I don't think marriage is for her" said Victor with a laugh and shaking his head. "So that leaves you William, to get married, again"

"Maybe one day, yeah" he replied. "But for now Holly and I, we're happy with what we have"

"Cassandra is the one who is in New York, right?" asked Mikki, looking to Will and Victor, both who nodded their heads.

"Yes" replied Victor, with a smile to her. "She's the one who is on Broadway, a dancer" he continued. "I believe because of her, you and Sebastian went and saw a few musicals when you were in New York"

"I do believe so" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Never met her though" she continued. "But would love to one day"

"She's nice" said Sebastian, with a nod. "I met her, when we went to a LegalTech conference in New York a few years ago"

"That's right, we went out to dinner and she came along" said Victor; with a nod. "I'd forgotten about that"

"Well next time we go to New York" replied Mikki, looking to Sebastian. "We should catch up with her" she continued with a nod. "It will be nice to meet Cassandra Schuester"

"Cassandra July actually" said Victor with a laugh.

"Umm, she has a different surname?" asked Mikki, looking to him with a laugh also. "I thought you said she wasn't married"

"Oh, she's not" replied Will, shaking his head with a laugh. "Cass, just chose a stage name; since she thought Schuester was that of too complicated for a stage name" he continued. "So she opted to use the month that she was born in, for that of her last name; and hence Cassandra July"

"That is a novel idea" said Mikki, with a laugh. "I thought years ago when I first started in journalism, to change my surname"

"What was it before it was Smythe, Mikki?" asked Victor, looking to him. "I can't seem to recall that now" he continued. "Just so use to thinking of you as Mikayla Smythe now"

"It was Kapowski" replied Mikki with a laugh. "And believe it or not, people actually thought I'd gotten that from an old 80's television show"

"Saved by the Bell" said Will, with a laugh also. "I loved that show as a teenager" he continued, nodding his head. "Kelly Kapowski, was smoking hot"

"Hmm, well that is where people thought I'd gotten the name from" said Mikki, with a laugh. "I fielded so many questions when I started actually working about that, it's was like no I can show you my birth certificate where it says my parents are both Kapowski"

"I never actually thought that" said Sebastian, with a laugh; and Mikki looked to him with a smile.

"No you didn't" she replied with a laugh also. "You took to calling me princess names in the most lamest attempt of picking me up ever"

"Hey, it worked" said Sebastian, with a smile to her. "I got you, right"

"Yes" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Got your claws in and never let me go"

"Funny" said Sebastian, with a laugh as Mikki gave him a smile.

"So obviously using Smythe as your last name is a lot easier" said Will, with a laugh.

"It is" replied Mikki, with a nod and looking to him. "Although a lot of people do tend to think it's just some fancy way to spell, Smith; and pronounce it that way"

"Yeah, I get that too" replied Sebastian, with a sigh. "At least once a week, have to correct someone on pronouncing last name"

"Hmmm, try Pinciotti" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Mom and Aunt Shelz, always use to get Picky Otti" she continued, shaking her head. "When they were growing up"

"So hence why you didn't take on your mom's maiden name for a work name" said Will, with a laugh; and Mikki looked to him shaking her head with a smile.

"No, if people were confused about Kapowski" she replied. "Then Pinciotti, would be even more harder to get them to pronounce"

"I think so" replied Victor with a laugh; and they continued to talk before Sebastian and Victor had to return to the office and get back to work; leaving Will and Danny to head over to North Carolina where, Will lived with Holly; and Mikki returned home to hers and Sebastian's house with Amelia.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

That same day, after getting back from having lunch with Sebastian and the others; and stopping off on the way home at Costco to grab bulk diapers, wipes and formula; since she wasn't exclusively breastfeeding Amelia, as well as some other things she liked to also buy in that of bulk in the way of cleaning products and also things for cooking with; Mikki was sitting in the living room, with the monitor to listen out for Amelia, who was asleep upstairs, nearby her, as she sat on her laptop; talking to both Marley and also Emma, who she remembered she had added ages ago when she was living in California to that of her friends on Facebook, and advising her of the strange coincidence that she knew that of Will by way of default; when Sebastian, having gotten home; walked into the living area and sat next to her on the sofa.

"Hi" he said, with a small sigh as he placed his arm around Mikki's shoulder and placed a kiss to her cheek.

"Yeah hi" she replied, with a smile and turning to smile at him; softly placed a kiss to his lips. "Long time no see"

"Hmm, since lunch" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "That's such a long time"

"Uh huh" said Mikki, with a nod as she moved to rest her head against his shoulder as her computer pinged, indicating a message had come through.

"Please tell me that is not more of sister in law bridezilla dramas" said Sebastian, with a laugh as Mikki turned to the look at the screen, lightly shaking her head.

"No, I'm talking with Marls" replied Mikki. "And also Emma Pillsbury, who I do have on here as a friend, and telling her about the rather strange oddity that was today"

"That was very weird, yes" said Sebastian, with a nod as she typed a reply back to Marley. "So you and Emma weren't really friends then"

"No not really" replied Mikki, shaking her head as she hit enter on the message to Marley. "We knew of one another, and we spoke; and she added me on here in case she ever needed me to babysit for her" continued Mikki, as Sebastian gave a nod. "Which I never actually did; and I totally forgot until Will mentioned her today, that I might still have her on here"

"What does she think about the whole thing?" asked Sebastian, and Mikki looked to him, as another message came through, this time from Emma.

"Kind of funny, actually" she replied, with a laugh. "That in some kind of twisted fate we'd have this connection that we never knew about it; with you working for Victor, and him being Danny's grandfather"

"Yeah" said Sebastian, with a nod. "And it's nice, that even though Will and his ex wife have split up; they can still be amicable with one another"

"It is" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Do you think we will be?"

"Be what?" asked Sebastian, as Mikki typed back a reply to Emma; and once she finished it and hit enter, she looked to him.

"When we divorce?" she asked with a smile and small laugh; and Sebastian quickly kissed her with a laugh also. "That we will still be able to get along with each other, for the sake of Millie"

"That will never happen" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "We both know we can't be without the other" he continued as Mikki nodded, her head in agreeance. "You're my princess for life"

"Hmm I am" replied Mikki, with a nod and smile. "I just don't ever remember a fairytale where the princess fell in love with the crab?" she continued, with a laugh. "Frog, yes; but the crab, I don't recall that one"

"That's because that story is completely ours" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also and kissed her. "And it has yet to conclude"

"Doesn't it conclude with" said Mikki, looking to him with a smile. "And they lived happily ever after"

"I think so yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "But there is always the sequel?" he continued. "Is there not"

"And those are often bad" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Not ours, babe" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "There is much more to our story"

"Yep, there is" said Mikki, with a smile; as they heard Amelia start to fuss on the monitor that was still next Mikki. "And sounds like someone is now awake"

"I'll go" said Sebastian, placing a kiss to Mikki's lip and giving her a smile; before standing up.

"Thanks" said Mikki, with a smile to him as her computer pinged again. "I'm sure she will love seeing her daddy"

"As I will love seeing her now that she is awake" replied Sebastian, with a nod.

"Uh huh" said Mikki, with a nod to him. "So you go and see what our little angel is wanting" she continued. "And I will say bye to Marls and Emma, tell them I will talk soon" she said as she typed. "Then I will get started on dinner for tonight. I picked up a rotisserie chicken from Costco when I was there; thought that be nice with a salad"

"Sounds great" replied Sebastian, with a nod to her. "I'll be upstairs with Millie"

Looking to him with a nod as Sebastian, walked out of the living area; Mikki quickly finished up sending the messages to those she was talking with, and then headed into the kitchen to get started on dinner for her and Sebastian; whilst he was upstairs with Amelia, and listening into what he was saying to their daughter with a smile, as she still had the monitor with her; Mikki knew that what Sebastian had said was very true; their story was definitely not that of over yet.

* * *

 _End Note: Okay so obviously the two connections there are coming from the now ended "Everywhere You Look" with Will being Danny's father and also that of Emma's ex husband, who she did mention in that story. That all came about because of who I see Victor as, and well it is who played his father in Glee; and using that of the actors real life name; and when I thought of who I saw as Victor in my head, the chance to have him be Will's dad was too perfect!  
_  
 _The Cassie part, well that came about initially when I was trying to establish a group of friends for Rachel in New York; in the Sisters story that is in progress on here. I knew the instant connection with Brittany, and her in a roundabout way knowing of Mikki; but then I thought what about a more tangible connection to that of her birth family in South Carolina; with her being the daughter of Victor, who's employees wife is that of Mikki's cousin. And it just went from there, connecting in the most perfect of ways; and being something that I really like playing with the idea of.  
_

 _So there is going to be further mention of Cassie, in this story; as well as the other one of "I Got All My Sisters With Me"; and also as well what I was saying about another story, and going out of my comfort zone...I am going to take up my own challenge, and write a Will and Emma story starting out; that will then fall into being a Will/Holly story and Emma/not telling who yeah, but we do know them as a Glee character, story challenge!  
Clearly I don't need any more stories on the go; but I really can't resist it!_

 _Anyway thanks always for reading, and I will be back soon with an update on something else!_

 _Love always  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, and also those who have since followed this story. So this chapter sees more of lining up with that of the iother stories that are in process on here, and what is going to be connecting up into this story.  
_ _Nothing much more really to say, except for thanks as always for reading, and I will catch you all with a new something soon!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 6:

With Christmas coming around, and with all three Kapowski girls now married; and Roderick dating Olivia, Christmas was, therefore, a lot larger celebration than it had been previously; especially with also Amelia now being a part of the family, and totally doted on by everyone from her parents, grandparents and also aunts and uncles as well; it also meant a lot of preparation had to also go into organising as well, since there were more people under the one roof and not something that had been ever really that way before.

Being that Christmas Day was a Tuesday, both Mikki and Sebastian had finished up work on the Friday and headed up to their parent's area on the Saturday; firstly staying until Sunday with the Smythe side, since Jeremy and Karen, and also Dylan and Brooke were going to be there for Christmas, with the Smythe's also inviting Karen's parents along for Christmas Day at their house, since there were no other siblings in her family; before heading to the Kapowski house on the Sunday, to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day there, and also as well on the actual day as well also in the morning for a little bit before they had lunch go around to Sebastian's parents, so that Amelia was able to also spend Christmas Day with that side of the family also, and for them all to also receive and exchange presents.

With Kitty and Artie, making the trip up on the Sunday also as well; since they were also picking up Marley and Ryder from the airport, because Ryder had worked up until Saturday; to make sure that all that he needed to do before Christmas was done, they were getting to Greer a little later in the afternoon, compared to that of Mikki and Sebastian; and also Roderick and Olivia who had already arrived to the Kapowski family home.

Assisting Midge in the kitchen; Mikki and Olivia were helping to get a start on some of the items to be eating tomorrow, with Sebastian and Roderick playing some video games downstairs in the basement; whilst Eric looked after and entertained his granddaughter in the living room, the three women were also talking whilst in a flurry of chopping, mixing and cooking.

"You're sure you don't mind my coming a little later tomorrow, Midge?" asked Olivia, as she mashed up the sweet potato for the pie filling, and looking to the older woman.

"No of course not, sweetheart" replied Midge, looking at her with a smile and shaking her head. "We're just happy to have you here for a few hours" she continued, as Olivia gave a nod. "And before you even think of asking, it's totally fine that Roderick then spends the next day totally with your family"

"Yeah in this family, we're very use to doing the whole split Christmas thing by now" said Mikki, with a laugh as Midge looked to her oldest daughter with a laugh also.

"Yes, that's very true" she replied with a nod. "Since we did how many years, with you and Seb before the two of you were married"

"Seven, then missed one, and then one more after that" said Mikki, with a laugh. "And then the year after we were married" she continued, with a smile to her mom and then looked to Olivia. "So believe me, this family is very use to it"

"Well from what Rod has said" said Olivia with a smile to Mikki also. "Is that you and Seb practically were inseparable almost virtually after you started dating" she continued as Mikki gave a nod. "And even though Rod and I have only been together for a few months, I've also seen that to true as well"

"Hmm that is true" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And I can't even fathom now why we took that break and how I even thought going to San Francisco was a good thing" she continued, with a small sigh. "Cause I know Seb is my life, and the only person I am ever going to love"

"Oh god you're seriously not being nauseating and speaking about how hard it was in San Fran without Seb, are you again?" came Kitty's voice as she along with Artie, Marley and Ryder walked into the kitchen, as Midge gave a quick laugh and hello to the four of them, as did also Olivia.

"No, I am not" replied Mikki, looking to her slightly younger sister, with a laugh. "I was just merely saying that except for that Christmas when I did come back" she continued. "Is the only one since Seb and I have known one another that we didn't spend entirely together"

"Yes, and drove us all mad instead" replied Kitty, with a smile and Mikki looked at her shaking her head, before turning to Marley.

"Hi" said Mikki, before giving her a hug; one that Marley readily returned to her older sister.

"Yeah hi" replied Marley, with a small laugh. "Where's my gorgeous little niece?"

"Her and Eric aren't in the living room?" asked Midge, looking to the four that had just got to the house, and they all shook their heads.

"Nope, no one is there" said Artie, and Midge looked to her newest son in law; who even though he had only become that recently, had been know in the family for many years prior. "We put out bags at the bottom of the stairs, heading up" he continued. "And then came straight into here, and there was no one in sight"

"He's probably gone downstairs to the basement, where Seb and Rod are holed up" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "I better go make sure that my daughter is not being corrupted into playing video games"

"As if that won't ever happen with you" said Kitty, with a laugh. "You're her mother"

"Well I can certainly tell you it won't be what Seb and Roddy are playing that I will do that with" said Mikki with a laugh, as the others too gave a laugh. "I play story driven games, and not that of sports; far more interesting"

"Yeah, beg to differ" said Artie, with a laugh; and looked to Ryder. "Am I right"

"Totally" he said, with a laugh.

"Okay, yes" said Mikki, shaking her head. "I will take guys you downstairs, and go rescue my daughter from the debauchery of video games" she continued. "I'll be back in a bit"

"Sure sweetheart" said Midge, looking to her oldest daughter with a smile; as Marley said, she and Kitty would stay upstairs to help out with the cooking.

"I can't cook, you all know that right" said Kitty, looking to the others in the kitchen. "Artie's the one who does the cooking with us"

"Yeah, well we can't help that you can literally burn water now can we" said Artie, with a smile to his wife of a few months, as Kitty gave a nod. "But I'm sure Midge can give you something that doesn't require that of any thing that involves actually cooking"

"Yes, she can chop the onions" said Midge, with a laugh and Kitty looked to her mom.

"Sure great, yeah" she scoffed. "Give me the job you all hate, and the one that literally burns the eyes. Thanks"

"You can't cook, you get that job" said Marley, with a laugh to her older sister; as the others gave a laugh and Mikki pointed to head out, and Ryder and Artie nodded.

"So okay flight?" asked Mikki, looking to Ryder as they exited the kitchen and started heading in the direction of the basement where the others would be.

"Yeah, it was okay" replied Ryder, with a nod. "Lots of people on it"

"Imagine there would be" she said, as they turned to walk down the stairs to the basement and where the others would be. "Everyone wanting to get somewhere for the holidays"

"And even the roads were really mad getting here too" said Artie, as they walked down the stairs. "The highway was mental"

"Yeah, that's why Seb and I got here a few days ago" said Mikki, with a laugh. "But even this morning though, driving from Henry and Abby's place, was pretty bad"

"And that's only thirty minutes away" said Artie, with a laugh, as they walked into the basement; and saw that Sebastian and Roderick were playing a ice hockey game on the television and seated on the sofa down there, with Amelia seated on Sebastian's lap, trying to get the controller from his grasp; and Eric was seated in the arm chair there; and he being the first to turn as they entered, hearing them come down.

"Hi, you guys made it" said Eric, with a smile to his two other son in laws as they neared closer to where they were.

"Yeah, we were beginning to think that you wouldn't be getting here" said Sebastian, with a laugh as he paused the game he and Roderick were playing, and looking to the two of them. "Traffic was brutal this morning, and must have been crazier now"

"That's what we were just saying to Miks" said Artie, with a nod to his best friend of many years and also now brother in law. "It was insane out there"

"Yes, and what do you think you are doing Sebastian" said Mikki, with a laugh to her husband. "Teaching her video games, really?"

"Eric is the one who brought her down here, cause she was wanting one of us" said Sebastian, as Mikki went over to where he was with Amelia on the sofa, and the little girl held her arms out to her mom. "And figured you were busy, so thought to give her to me"

"Hmm, thanks dad" said Mikki, with a laugh; as she took her daughter from Sebastian's lap, peppering kisses over her face, which in turn made her laugh.

"Well I kind of figured you and your mom and Olivia" said Eric, looking to his oldest daughter with a smile. "Were busy in there, and you'd not be able to entertain Millie" he continued as Mikki looked to him with a nod. "So Seb it was"

"Yeah, and she was really liking the game too Mikki" said Roderick, and she looked to her brother with a laugh, as Amelia grabbed at the necklace that Mikki wore, and one that was purposely designed for chewing by her daughter and made from teething silicone. "I think you should probably get her some ice skates and see how she goes"

"Not for a few more years" replied Mikki, with a laugh and shaking her head. "And Seb and I have already said anything Millie does, it will be that of her decision and not something we put her in to because we want her to do it" she continued as Sebastian gave a nod, and Mikki walked over to where Artie and Ryder were. "Want to say hi to Uncle Ryder?"

"Oh, that's okay" said Ryder, with a small laugh as Mikki, took Amelia's grasp and mouth away from her necklace and went to let Ryder hold his niece. "Artie can hold her first"

"I see her enough already" replied Artie, with a laugh and looking to his brother in law. "So believe me, already get enough time holding her" he continued, with a nod. "So you go first"

"Umm, okay yeah" said Ryder, with a small nod and Mikki went to pass Amelia over to him; as Artie went to sit on the sofa with Sebastian and Roderick.

"She doesn't bite you know" said Mikki, with a laugh; as Ryder hesitantly took Amelia in his arms, giving her a small nervous smile, as Sebastian who handed his controller over to Artie, stood up also.

"Actually that's not true" he said with a laugh, as Ryder looked to him and then the little girl who he now had a hold of; who in turn was looking at him, intrigued by the person who she was now in the arms of. "Millie bit Jeremy, 'member" he continued as he slipped his arms around Mikki's waist and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Although it was his own fault too"

"It was, yes" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Because he was the one to stick his fingers into our daughter's mouth" she continued, and looked to Ryder; who in turn was still nervously looking at Amelia in his arms. "But I think as long as you keep fingers out of her mouth, she'll be fine"

"Yeah" replied Ryder, with a small laugh as he looked to the two of them and then back to Amelia. "Just not use to being around babies that's all"

"Hmm, well think of this as great practice then" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "For when you and Marls start having children"

"Yeah, when will that be happening?" asked Eric, from where he was seated, and looking to his son in law. "You and Marley have been married for quite some time now" he continued as Ryder looked to his father in law. "Anything you and my little girl want to share"

"Umm, not as yet no" replied Ryder, shaking his head and he looked to Amelia, screwing up his nose slightly. "And I think she has just, you know in her diaper"

"Okay, give her here" said Mikki, with a laugh, as Sebastian with a small laugh also took his arms from around her waist; and Ryder very gladly by the look on his face, Mikki noted, handed the little girl over to her; and smelling that of the business that her daughter had just done in the diaper, laughed. "You'll have to get use to this though" she said, with a smile to her brother in law. "All part of the deal, when it comes to kids"

"Yeah, sure" replied Ryder, with a small nod, and Mikki looked to him with a small chuckle; thinking to herself that she did need to be getting Ryder more up to speed with looking after kids, especially babies, over the time he and Marley were here for Christmas; and then turned to Sebastian. "I'll take Missy Moo Poo" she said, as Sebastian gave a small laugh. "Upstairs and freshened up"

"Sure" he replied with a nod, placing a kiss to Mikki's cheek and then a few to that of Amelia's; before Mikki headed upstairs with their daughter to change her.

"So, want to join in on the game?" asked Sebastian, looking to his brother in law with a small laugh; and Ryder gave a nod.

"Sure, yeah" he replied. "That be good" he continued with a smile to him; and then the four brother in laws along with Eric continued their downtime in the basement, with Mikki bringing Amelia back down once she'd changed her diaper, before heading back up to the kitchen to continue that of the prep for Christmas tomorrow.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

Later that evening, sitting in the living room with Roderick, Kitty, Artie, Marley and Ryder; and Midge and Eric just having gone to bed, the seven of them not yet themselves wanting to head up for sleep were talking amongst that of themselves; Mikki and Sebastian seated together on the armchair, Mikki seated more or less on Sebastian, with those who were now very clearly defined in law as their family.

"So just want to know" said Kitty, looking over to her older sister, who was seated next to Artie on the sofa, who in turn had his arm around his wife's shoulder and Marley also seated on the three person sofa as well, with Roderick and Ryder seated in the other arm chairs in the living room. "At what ungodly time is my niece potentially going to be waking up tomorrow morning?"

"Umm, it depends" replied Mikki, with a small laugh and looking to her sister also with a smile.

"Hmm, and she is use to us waking up at six o'clock most days" said Sebastian, with a laugh also and looking to his sister in law. "So it will probably be about that time"

"She does realize holidays, and you sleep in" said Kitty, looking to the two of them and shaking her head.

"I don't really think Millie has even grasped yet the whole concept of Christmas" replied Mikki shaking her own head with a smile. "So holidays are a foreign concept"

"Just think of it as good practice Kits" said Roderick, with a laugh; and Kitty looked over to her brother with a frown. "For when you and Artie have kids"

"Yes, when will that be happening, Kitty?" asked Marley, with a laugh and Kitty looked over to her younger sister.

"Well what about you and Ryder" she replied. "You said when you got married, that you'd wait till have kids until Mik and Seb had one" she continued, looking quickly to Mikki who nodded her head; and then turned back to her sister. "And well they have one now, so get doing it"

"I figure you're older than me, Kits" said Marley, with a laugh and Kitty looked to her with a frown. "And whilst I do want children, it's not something I am wanting just yet"

"Also who's to say that it might not be Roderick soon with a kid" said Sebastian, with a laugh and Roderick looked to him in somewhat horror.

"No, that will not be happening" he said, shaking his head. "If Marls is not even thinking about children as yet" he continued with a laugh. "Then why would I be?"

"Well you do really seem to like Olivia" said Artie, with a laugh and looking to his brother in law also.

"And it would be pretty sweet to have Liv as a sister in law" said Marley, and Roderick looked to her with a small laugh.

"Okay, yeah I get what you're all hinting" he said, shaking his head. "And I haven't even thought about if I want that with Liv"

"Oh please" said Mikki, with a laugh. "She's going to be coming here for Christmas tomorrow, and you're also going to be going and spending some time with her family tomorrow" she continued with a smile to her brother. "Trust me, that girl sees a future with you"

"Definitely" said Sebastian with a nod and looking to his brother in law as well, and the guy who he also as well saw as very much of a younger brother too. "And let me ask you this" he continued. "When you're not with Liv?" he asked, as Roderick looked to him. "Is she constantly on your mind?"

"I guess yeah" replied Roderick, with a small nod and slight blush to the cheeks. "I know when I do get to see her, and sometimes because of our jobs; that can be two or three days of not seeing one another" he continued, as the others looked to him. "That is just feels, I don't know how to explain it. But maybe safe, is the word"

"I think the word you're looking for is it feels like home" said Mikki, with a smile to her brother. "And it's strange to think that a person could be that of something we often associate with that of a physical place that we buy and live in" she continued, as the others looked to her. "But I do really believe that a person can be that of one as well, and believe me when I say I know firsthand what it is like to lose that feeling of that home"

"Hmm, same here" replied Sebastian, and Mikki looked to him with a smile and quickly kissed him. "I think we both know what that feels like, not having that home feeling"

"Okay, well here's a question for both of you" said Kitty, looking over to Mikki and Sebastian. "Since clearly neither of you let the love you have for each other go even when Mikki was in San Fran" she continued. "But when you were with other people, which we both know you were for a little bit. Did either of you fake it?"

"Fake it?" asked Mikki, with a laugh. "Fake what?"

"Oh come on Mik" said Kitty with a laugh also. "I'm sure you're not that naive to know what I'm talking about"

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Artie, with a laugh and looking to his wife. "So I don't know how anyone else here would either"

"I haven't a clue to be honest either" said Marley, giving a laugh as well, as Kitty groaned.

"Oh my god" she said, shaking her head. "I'm talking about sex, sheesh" she continued with a laugh and looked back to Mikki and Sebastian. "And so now knowing that, did either of you know fake it"

"I'm not telling you that, ever" said Mikki, looking to her slightly younger sister. "Some things are not needed to be known"

"Exactly" said Roderick, with a small laugh. "I don't need to know anything about any of my sisters and their sex lives"

"You're sure Liv's not faking it when she and you do it?" asked Kitty, looking to her brother with a smile; and Roderick went red in the face but also shook his head.

"See, yeah you can tell" said Kitty, with a nod. "And I think Mikki would have faked it with what's his name in San Fran" she continued, with a laugh as she looked back to her older sister. "Because it wasn't Seb, and clearly she was probably wishing when she was with him, that she was with Seb instead"

"But wouldn't that then mean" said Ryder, and Kitty looked to him. "That, and I can't even believe we are having this conversation; that it wouldn't be faked, if she imagined it was Seb when she was with Blaine"

"True, yeah" replied Kitty, with a nod. "Did not think of that" she continued and looked to Mikki. "So which one, faked or not"

"First time I know I definitely faked it with him" replied Mikki with a small sigh, as Kitty gave a laugh and smile. "And maybe also a few other times as well, I might have too"

"Yeah, well that's obvious" said Kitty with a laugh. "Considering what I use to hear next door to me when Seb use to sleep over here when you were both here summer break of college"

"Oh Kitty" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Shall I say at all what Seb and I heard the morning of New Years Eve" she continued with a smile, as Sebastian gave a laugh and Artie went red in the face and muttering "Please don't"

"Well in saying what you're saying there Kits" said Sebastian, looking to his sister in law. "Men can fake it also"

"What no they can't" said Kitty, with a laugh and shaking her head. "It's quite obvious when a man has reached his climax" she continued as Sebastian shook his head also, and Kitty looked to her brother in law. "You not faking it with Miks are you?"

"He better not be" said Mikki, looking to her husband; and Sebastian shook his head and quickly kissed her.

"No, never have I faked with you and I think the fact that we have a daughter proves that" said Sebastian, and Mikki nodded. "But I did with Patty, pretty much every time we did it, as I just couldn't you know get to that point"

"Wait, how can a guy fake it?" asked Marley, looking that of confused by this point, and Sebastian gave a small laugh.

"Well if you're using protection, it's quite easy to pretend if you're not into it that you've gotten to that you know point" he said, with a small nod. "And when you're not into it with someone, it's quite easy to go soft right after"

"Okay, this conversation just got really weird" said Ryder, shaking his head. "And I think maybe there are other things we can be talking about" he continued with a laugh. "That's not going to gross any of us out, and knowing stuff we don't need to know about those sitting here"

"So true" said Roderick, with a nod as he looked to his brother in law; as Mikki gave a yawn, quickly covering her mouth with her hand to try and stifle it.

"Do you want to go upstairs to bed?" asked Sebastian, looking to his wife and Mikki gave a small nod. "Cause Millie will probably be up early tomorrow morning"

"Hmm yeah, I think sleep" replied Mikki with a small sigh, as Sebastian kissed her to the forehead.

"I do think that is a good idea actually" said Marley, with a small laugh also. "Considering what time Mille will likely be awake"

"If it's before six o'clock" said Kitty, looking over to Mikki and Sebastian. "Then there will be no presents from me and Artie for her"

"Speak for yourself" said Artie, with a laugh. "If you think we're going to deny that gorgeous little girl presents, then you are clearly completely wrong"

"Well she best not wake me before six then" said Kitty, with a nod to her husband, as Roderick gave a laugh and looked over to where Mikki and Sebastian were still seated.

"If she is awake before then" he said, with a smile to them. "Then I dare you to go and have her wake up Kitty" he laughed, as Kitty glared at her brother. "Just to see if she follows through on that remark of no presents"

"I just might do that" said Mikki, with a laugh as Sebastian gave a laugh and nod also; before they all headed upstairs to bed, to sleep and have it when they awoke the next morning; have it be Christmas Day.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

Having gotten up just before seven o'clock the next morning and Amelia, sleeping through until about six thirty in the morning; much to the delight of Kitty who didn't get woken early, even though Mikki did promise her that she would if was to wake early the next morning to go make sure her daughter woke her as well.

They had a small breakfast of pancakes made by Midge; and with the majority of the food prepped the day before and just in most cases needing to be cooked or reheated, Roderick headed around to Olivia's for the morning, before he came back for lunch with his family, and Olivia coming a little after that, and having dinner with her family. Kitty and Artie, who weren't able to go to his parent's to spend Christmas, since they'd gone to his mom's sister for it that year in Michigan; stayed with Marley and Ryder, to spend the morning with Eric and Midge; whilst Mikki and Sebastian, headed around to his parents to spend a few hours with the Smythe side of the family, before returning for lunch later that day.

Sitting in the living room, with Brooke and Karen, and also Savannah, who loved having her little girl cousin around; whilst Sebastian was outside with Jeremy and Dylan; and the boys who wanted to play in the snow that had fallen over night for a little bit; the three women were talking whilst Savannah played with Amelia, and the Beat BowWow Toy that Jeremy and Karen had got for her. Mikki looked to her niece with a laugh, as she tried to get Amelia to clap her hands in time with the music that was playing.

"I think you miss Vanna" said Mikki, with a smile to her. "Are liking that toy more than your cousin is"

"It's cute" said Savannah, with a laugh as she quickly looked up to her aunt and then back to Amelia. "And I like playing with Millie as well" she continued as she pressed the toy to start playing music again. "I want a little sister"

"Yes, so you have said many times" replied Brooke, with a laugh.

"You don't think you and Dylan will have another?" asked Karen, looking to her sister in law; and Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

"I do think two is a nice even number" she replied, with a small sigh. "But also as well being one of three and with Dyl being one of three also" she continued. "I do think that's a nice number to have also. It's just with all the complications I had with Logan, is it something we want to risk"

"But didn't your doctor say that it was just most likely that pregnancy" said Mikki, looking to her sister in law also. "I know I wasn't here when Logie was born, but I do remember Seb telling me that they said it was just that pregnancy because you got pre eclampsia and gestational diabetes, which doesn't always happen; as to why it became high risk"

"It was yeah" replied Brooke, with a nod. "It's just also now I'm older and that does put into the high risk catergory again"

"You're thirty three" said Karen, with a laugh. "I'd hardly call that being old"

"Oh it's old" said Brooke, with a laugh as well. "Some of Sav's friends; their moms are like twenty seven, twenty eight" she continued as Mikki and Karen looked to her. "So believe me, we are all old here compared to that"

"That means that when Millie is the age Vanna is now" said Mikki, looking to her sister in law. "That some of the mothers of her friends are probably going to be ten years younger than me"

"Exactly" replied Brooke with a nod. "But there is also as well those who are like way older than me, so I don't feel so bad then"

"Oldest mom you know?" asked Karen, and Brooke looked to her.

"Molly, she's the mother of one of Savs best friends" she replied. "And she's forty five" she continued. "Although keeping in mind she does have three other children all older than her youngest; but still she's a lot older than most"

"Well at least you know that's it is possible right" said Mikki, with a smile. "To have another baby at even an older age than what you are now"

"Yeah" replied Brooke, with a laugh. "But if anyone is to have another baby before me" she continued with a smile to Mikki. "It's you"

"And that's not going to be for a while" said Mikki with a laugh also. "I think I shall let Kitty and Artie have a baby first, and also as well I know Marley will one day soon want to have one also with Ryder" she continued. "So maybe let them have the grandchildren next for my parents"

"You and Seb want more than one though, right?" asked Karen, and Mikki looked to her sister in law with a nod.

"Oh definitely, yeah" she said, with a smile to her as well. "I couldn't imagine not having a brother or sister around, so we will definitely be having more"

"More, sounds like you're definitely planning on more than just two" said Brooke with a laugh; and Mikki looked to her with a nod.

"Well I have three siblings and Seb has two" replied Mikki with a small laugh. "And both are really good numbers, so I guess it just depends really on what does happen"

"I still think I want at least one more" said Karen, and both of the girls looked to her. "Growing up was so lonely for me" she continued with a small smile. "And I see how close Jere is to Seb and Dyl; and how close you are to your siblings, and I want my boys and whatever else I happen to have, have that also"

"Well you know regardless of how many brothers or sisters any of ours have" said Mikki, looking to Karen with a smile. "They always have cousins, close by" she continued, as she looked over to where Savannah was still happily playing with Amelia and gave a small laugh. "And that is just as good as a sibling, because it means at least for us; we can give them back to whoever they belong to at the end of the day"

"That is true" replied Karen, with a laugh. "And I do like those days when we get to catch up and hang out, and let Nath, Lukey and Millie play"

"Okay, yes rub that in" said Brooke, with a small sigh. "You only live like five minutes away from one another, so it's easy for you both to catch up"

"Well how about we make it, a standing thing once a month" said Mikki, looking to Brooke with a smile. "Where myself, Seb, Kae and Jere, plus kids come up here for the weekend; and then the following month you, Dyl, Vanna and Logie come down for the weekend"

"That's actually a really good idea" said Karen, with a nod as she looked to Mikki and then Brooke. "And that way we get to hang out, whilst our kids do as well"

"Yeah, I like that too" replied Brooke, with a nod. "We will discuss it with the guys later on" she continued. "But they have no say whatsoever in the matter, because we are doing this"

"Hmm, and it's not likely that they are going to want to argue with the three of us" said Mikki, with a laugh, and Brooke and Karen shook their heads; and the three of them continued to talk until Mikki and Sebastian, along with Amelia headed back around to Midge and Eric's to spend the rest of Christmas Day.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

With a winter storm warning having been initiated that of a few days ago for the upstate area of South Carolina, and from that point there having been a steady few days of snow, with the promise of even more to come; having gone around to Henry and Abby's for a few hours in the morning, so they were able to spend some time with them on Christmas Day and also exchange presents with everyone; Sebastian was now outside with his two brothers and also three nephews enjoying some time in the snow, before he and Mikki along with Amelia headed back to her parents for Christmas lunch.

Having that of a small snowball fight with his older brothers, something that they would always do when there had been enough snowfall in the colder months, Dylan went over to where Sebastian was helping Nathan, who was the oldest of the children outside; roll up some snowballs, and tapped his younger brother on the shoulder.

"Bash" he said, with a smile to him and Sebastian, looked to his older brother as he placed a snowball into the small bucket that he and Nathan were putting the made ones into. "You distract Jere at the front, pretend like you're going to throw a ball at him" said Dylan, with a smile. "And I'll put one down his back"

"I like it" said Sebastian, with a nod and laugh; and looked to Nathan who put another ball into the bucket. "What you say we go and get your dad, huh"

"Yeah, let's get him" said Nathan, with a laugh also; and looked over to where Jeremy was with Lucas, showing him how to make snowballs, and also Logan who was helping his uncle and younger cousin.

"Okay, you want to pretend to throw some at your dad, too" said Dylan, and Nathan looked to him with a nod, and Sebastian, took a couple of snowballs out of the bucket that they had and handed them to his nephew before grabbing some for himself, and then Dylan, grabbing that of the bucket with the remaining ones in it; knowing that it was most likely going to soon turn into a full blown snowball fight.

Heading over to where Jeremy and the two other boys were; Jeremy looked up when he saw the others approaching.

"Enemy approaching" said Jeremy, with a small laugh and looked to the two boys he was with. "Don't let them get what we've made"

"Really Jere" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "You think we've come over here to steal that of your small lame pathetic poor excuse for snowballs" he continued, as Dylan put the bucket to the ground, but also as well grabbing that of a two snowballs for himself as well. "I think we need to be teaching you how to make them properly, because you're not teaching Luke and Logie the right way that's for sure"

"Oh really now" said Jeremy, as he got up from the kneeling position he'd been in. "Let's see then" he said, lightly tossing the one he still had in his hand and looking to Sebastian with a smile. "What you think when I throw it at you then" he said, as Sebastian gave a laugh and saw Dylan head around behind the middle Smythe brother and giving Sebastian a small nod. "Because the smaller the snowball, the more it's going to hurt I say"

"But you told us we're not meant to hurt one another" said Nathan, and Jeremy looked to the oldest of his two boys.

"You and Luke aren't to hurt one another, and you're not also to hurt Loges either" said Jeremy, with a nod to him. "However my brothers are fair game" he continued with a small smile and then looked to Sebastian. "Because we're older and know what we're doing"

"Hmm, you're right we do know what we're doing" said Sebastian, with a laugh as Dylan grabbed the back of Jeremy's coat that he was wearing, away from him and shoved the two snowballs down it before patting his younger brother on the back, as Jeremy gave a somewhat scream in frustration for the sensation of the cold snow now against his back.

"Got to know where your enemies are at all times, Jere" said Dylan, with a laugh; and Jeremy shook himself, trying to fight the feeling of the cold now against his body, whilst turning and throwing his own snowball, at Dylan; and getting him in the upper arm.

"That was a really dirty trick" said Jeremy, as Dylan, Sebastian and also Nathan gave a laugh. "And corrupting my son too"

"Oh please, he's your son" said Sebastian, with a laugh also. "It's not like he's not already corrupted"

"Yeah, well there is only one way to settle this" said Jeremy, as he picked up the bucket of snowballs that he, Lucas and Logan had been making. "And that's snowball fight"

"Oh it's on" said Dylan, going to grab the bucket which he'd left over a bit further away, and that Lucas had helped with before going over to help Jeremy, as he got pounded with that of snowballs. "Hey come on" he said, as he grabbed the bucket quickly before throwing some of his own. "Give a guy a chance here"

Looking to his two older brothers, with a laugh and picking up Lucas, who at sixteen months didn't really grasp the concept of throwing snowballs just yet; Sebastian, took a few of the small ones he and Nathan had made from the bucket, and going over to where the others were in the midst of throwing snowballs at one another, indicated for that of his youngest nephew to throw one at Jeremy, and gave a laugh when the snowball hit his brother in the head.

"Seb, I'm going to kill you" said Jeremy, looking to him; and Sebastian gave a laugh.

"Wasn't me" he said, with a smile and shaking his head. "It was you son" he continued, with a laugh and Jeremy looked to Lucas in his younger brother's arms as Sebastian, handed Lucas another snowball; who then threw it again at his father. "And you're not going to be throwing them hard at me when I've got him with me"

"Corrupting my son, I see" said Jeremy with a laugh, as Sebastian nodded; with Jeremy getting his own snowball and even though he out of the three of them, with he and his brothers was the slightly shorter one, with Sebastian being the tallest of them all; smashed a snowball over his head, and the laughing also, looked to his son. "That's how you got to do it" he smiled, as Sebastian shook his head trying to get the now crushed snow out of his hair. "Didn't throw it now, did I?"

"You do realize this means war, right" said Sebastian, with a laugh as he put Lucas down; who immediately went for the bucket of snowballs and took some before throwing them, or attempting to throw them at his older brother and cousin.

"Bring it on Bash" said Jeremy, with a laugh also; and the two of them grabbing some snowballs each, started also in on the snowball fight that Dylan was partaking in now with the three young boys; and when all the snowballs had gone, and some more were quickly made; they headed back inside to warm up for a bit, before Mikki and Sebastian, along with Amelia; headed back to her parent's place for Christmas lunch.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

That evening having spent the remainder of the day with Mikki's family and having lunch, followed by not much for dinner, since they had eaten a lot during the afternoon; Mikki and Sebastian headed up to bed early, since the next day they would be spending some more time with his family, before heading back to Columbia that same afternoon, so that Mikki, was able to head back to work; with Sebastian having a few more days off until the beginning of January.

Making sure Amelia was still sleeping soundly in the bassinet that Midge and Eric, had bought when their granddaughter was born; knowing that there would be times that Mikki and Sebastian stayed over and them having such things on hand would prove easier for them; seeing that her little girl was definitely that of asleep, she got into her old bed from when she was younger, next to Sebastian who had already got in it.

"Scooch over" said Mikki, as she got in to the bed and under the covers next to her husband.

"Hmm" replied Sebastian, as he pulled Mikki in close to himself and wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss to her lips. "This bed is too small"

"Yeah, it's not as big as what we have at home" replied Mikki, with a small sigh; thinking also that the double bed she had in what was her childhood room wasn't as comfortable or as big as the king sized bed they had bought to replace the queen sized one that they had shared when they lived in their apartment, when they moved into their house a little over a year ago. "But there really wasn't a need for a big one in this room, as I don't think my parents ever planned on my having anyone sleep in it with me when I was a teenager"

"Kind of did though" replied Sebastian, with a laugh as Mikki nodded also. "First summer we were together, you were still nineteen over the summer"

"I was, yeah" said Mikki, with a nod. "And I guess smaller bed, then what we're use to now" she continued with a laugh. "Just means you got to cuddle me more"

"That I don't have a problem with" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her and kissed her; as they heard giggling and talking from the room next to where they were; and Sebastian moved to pound the wall behind the bed lightly. "We can hear you know" he said, as Mikki gave a laugh.

"Bite me" came back the reply from Kitty; and both shaking their heads laughed also.

"Leave that to Artie, we will" replied Mikki, as Sebastian remarked "Gross"; and Mikki nodded. "But remember I have a sleep little one here, in room" she continued. "And if you don't want to be woken by her early in the morning; then you might want to be keeping the baby making with Artie to that of quiet"

"That time of the month, it ain't going to be happening" came Artie's voice; and Mikki and Sebastian both laughed.

"Yeah, thanks for that" said Sebastian. "Didn't need to know information" he continued. "Night"

"Yeah, night" came Artie's voice, as Kitty remarked. "I know my sister ain't surfing it, so guess you two should be the ones we tell to be quiet"

"With you next door, nope sorry" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Night guys"

"Yeah, night" laughed Kitty; as Mikki looked to Sebastian shaking her head.

"Tomorrow night though right?" he asked, in a whisper; and Mikki looked to him with a smile and nodded. "Cause, I don't know doing it your parents house now; feels kind of strange"

"Yeah it does" replied Mikki, kissing him. "And definitely tomorrow night, we are doing exactly that; back home in our own bed"

"Hmm, good" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh and kissed her. "Really need to feel you again"

"Me too you" said Mikki, with a smile to him and kissed him; letting themselves get caught up in the moment with one another before pulling away, and she giving a laugh. "And this not a good idea, as does make me want to do sordid things to you"

"Agree, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "So, I didn't get a chance to tell you this before" he continued. "But when Dyl, Jere and myself were outside, and making snowballs and snowmen, and the likes" he said, placing a kiss to Mikki's lip. "We were talking and all that; and we kind of thought it would be cool if we may be organized to go somewhere together, for a holiday; where there is a lot more snow than what we get here, and just spend like a week together"

"Well a week with Kae and Bee would be fun" said Mikki, with a nod. "And whilst you were outside creating a ruckus with your brothers and nephews" she continued with a laugh. "We were actually talking about doing like a monthly thing, since Bee and Dyl live further away then you and I do, to Kae and Jere; and spending one month up with them in Gaffney, and then them coming down to Columbia and staying with either us or your brother"

"That would be pretty awesome to do that" said Sebastian, with a nod. "And Vanna would love that too, because it would mean she'd get to spend time with Millie"

"Exactly" replied Mikki, with a nod also. "We see Jere and Kae pretty much every few days; and Kits and Artie even at least one a week, if not every two weeks since they are only like thirty minutes away" she continued, as Sebastian remarked "Yeah". "But Bee and Dyl it's like only every so often, so having like a standing thing every month, would be good"

"Agree" replied Sebastian, with a nod and kissed her. "We'll talk some more with them when we go around to my parents tomorrow again"

"Okay, let's do that" replied Mikki, giving a small sigh; and Sebastian looked to her placing a kiss to her forehead.

"What else you thinking up here?" he asked with a laugh.

"Not much really" replied Mikki, looking to him. "Just when Marley and Ryder have a kid, seeing them as often as we see your brothers and that; and even how much we see Kitty and Artie, and probably even Rod and Liv" she continued, with a small sigh. "Just not going to be something that is as easy"

"Not like it's a two hour drive" said Sebastian shaking his head and Mikki shook her head also.

"Nope, forty" she replied with a small laugh. "I should know, I've done it twice"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, kissing her softly on the lips. "And flights all the time are going to cost a fortune"

"They will" said Mikki, with a nod. "I just hope Marley isn't holding out on having children, because she wants to be closer to us all here" she continued. "Because I can't ever see Ryder being okay with leaving California"

"Because all his family are over there" replied Sebastian, as Mikki gave a small nod. "So regardless of what ever eventuates there, someone is going to be the one who misses out on the constant seeing of their family"

"Yeah" said Mikki, with a small sigh. "And I hate that it has to be Marls" she continued. "Because I know how much all us of mean to her"

"Well I'm sure Marley means a lot to Ryder's family too" replied Sebastian; and Mikki looked to him with a nod. "But, I guess for you it's not the same really to think that" he continued. "As you and Marls are close, and I don't think I could even imagine now not having Dyl and Jere close by; especially considering we've got Millie now also"

"Definitely" said Mikki, looking to Sebastian, with a smile. "I like that they're close and also Kitty too now" she continued. "And it's kind of selfish of me to want my little sister close by also, but I know if she was able to, she'd also jump at that chance to be here too"

"Well I guess you don't know if maybe she might be able to convince Ryder to at least give living here a try" replied Sebastian, and Mikki looked to him. "If she and he do have a baby; and for a little while want to be closer to all us over here"

"I know Marley would be able to probably find work" said Mikki, with a nod. "Teachers are always wanted, right"

"They are" said Sebastian, quickly kissing her. "And electricians too, it's not like Ryder couldn't bring his business over here for a bit"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, sighing again. "I don't want to drop hints to Marley that I want her here" she continued. "As that would be selfish of me" as Sebastian shook his head quickly kissing her. "But I do worry about my little sister being away from all her family"

"I worry too" replied Sebastian, with a smile to Mikki. "You know I think of Marley as my little sister" he continued, as Mikki gave a nod. "And she doesn't have that support like you do where she is, or even Kitty will have; when the time comes to her and Ryder having a baby"

"Can you promise me" said Mikki, looking to Sebastian and kissing him quickly on the lips. "That when it does happen, that we go to California"

"Of course, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a small nod. "You'd be okay with going back there"

"I don't hate it there" said Mikki, shaking her head. "It's just that you weren't there, is why I didn't really ever feel at home there" she continued. "But we can go when Marley does have a baby, right?"

"Definitely, yes" said Sebastian, with a smile to Mikki and kissed her softly on the lips. "And like how Marley came here for your baby shower" continued Sebastian, with a smile to her. "Then we go over there for that too; me, you, Kitty and Artie"

"Okay, yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Thank you"

"Sure" said Sebastian, with a nod also. "Now I guess it's just who is going to be having baby first out of your sisters"

"I'm thinking maybe Kitty and Artie" replied Mikki, with a laugh; as Sebastian gave a laugh and nod also. "Cause I just think they are more at the place where they both really want that together"

"Yeah, and Ryder did seem taken back by having to deal with Millie whilst here" replied Sebastian, and Mikki gave a small nod. "So I can probably see them waiting a few more years to have them"

"Same" said Mikki as she pulled herself further into Sebastian's embrace. "We're not going to be waiting that long for another are we?"

"I thought you said you weren't wanting to do anything tonight" said Sebastian, giving a laugh as Mikki gave a laugh also.

"One track mind, much" she said, kissing him. "I was just speaking figuratively"

"Okay yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "Obviously not going to be the age gap that's between you and Kitty" he laughed, as Mikki shook her head. "Cause Millie's already like seven months now"

"And I'd have to be pretty pregnant now, if that were to be same age gap that Kits and I have" said Mikki. "But I think what you and your brother have" she continued, kissing him. "And like the two year or so age gap between you and Jere, and Jere and Dyl; is good"

"Me too" replied Sebastian, with a small nod. "Two to three years gap, is good"

"It is" said Mikki, with a small sigh. "And know what else is good"

"What?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh and quickly kissing her with a smile.

"Sleep" she replied, with a smile also. "Because I totally plan on getting Millie to wake Kitty up early tomorrow morning" she laughed; and Sebastian laughing also, the two of them talked that of just a little bit more, before they curled up to sleep, together; knowing that they would always be in one another's arms, no matter what.

* * *

 _End Note: There are few what you can call Easter Eggs, in this chapter - as to what is going to be happening or has happened; and will later on be referenced here or in another story. If it's one thing I love to do is connect things up._

 _As for other things with Mikki and Sebastian, if you recall the last chapter of Runnin' Back Home To You; they have by that point at end, three children. And if any of their in laws have more children, that is something that will be revealed in due time; and of course we all know the Marley and Ryder thing, and what happens there._

 _Anyway, thanks for reading and I will catch you all again soon!_

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and also author follows since the last chapter of this. So this is really setting up more of the family dynamic that Mikki and Sebastian still have going on with those from his side, since we often do get to see a bit more with Mikki's in the seperate stories that are also in the midst of being written.  
_ _There is some connecting up with that of another story, and there will be another update on that one soon; but since I have already established at least this part, I do think the way it's discovered by them is how it would possibly play out._

 _Anyway, thanks for reading and I will catch you all soon.  
_ _Love always,  
_ _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 7 –

With the planning of the once a month trips to that of either Sebastian and Mikki's, Dylan and Brooke's or Jeremy and Karen's houses; so that they firstly were able to spend some time with each other, but also that of their children as well; being in that of the third month now since having started and being that of Mikki and Sebastian to have at their place; they were currently doing what they would regularly do during those monthly catch ups.

Sitting in the second living area of his and Mikki's house, since it was their turn for having the others over; which also meant as well that his older brother and sister in law, as well as niece and nephew were staying at the house; Sebastian and his brothers, were playing the newest hockey game on the PS4, with Mikki and his sister in laws, as well as the children out shopping at the local mall.

"Ohh nice shot, bro" said Jeremy, as Dylan scored a goal and the game play cut to a replay of it, before the game started again with the puck once again in the centre.

"Thanks" replied Dylan, giving a small laugh, as he checked one of the computer players into the wall and let Sebastian's man steal the puck away and make a break for the goals. "Seems like Seb and I are the ones who are doing all the work here though" he continued, with a quick smile to his brother. "And you're skating around some princess on ice and not contributing"

"You checked me into the wall as well" replied Jeremy, looking to the older of the Smythe boys. "I'm on your side"

"Well if you didn't keep giving up the puck to the other team" he replied, shaking his head. "I wouldn't have had to do that now"

"Okay, yeah guys a little help here" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "Otherwise the other team will score against us"

"Okay shoot it towards me" said Dylan, giving a nod and positioning his player for Sebastian to pass the puck; but instead Sebastian over calculated the hit towards Dylan's player and sent it to that of the opposition.

"Yeah, nice one bone head" said Jeremy, with a laugh; and had his player take off after the opposition player who now had the puck.

"Yeah, sorry about that" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also; as the doorbell rang out through the house, and he quickly paused the game before standing up.

"Hey, come on" said Jeremy, looking to his younger brother. "I was just about to score"

"Did you not hear the doorbell?" he asked, with a smile to him. "I'll be back in a moment" he continued, going to walk out the room they were all in. "It's probably the Mormons again, trying to convert people to their way of thinking" he laughed, as he went to the front door, and opened it; only to see on the other side instead that of the Mormons that he thought it would be, but rather Artie and Kitty instead, and smiled. "Hey"

"Yeah, hey" replied Artie, with a smile also to his best friend and also now brother in law. "This isn't a bad time"

"No, not at all" replied Sebastian, shaking his head and taking a step back and holding the door open. "Come on inside"

"Thanks" replied Kitty, with a smile to him; as she and Artie walked into the house and Sebastian closed the door. "Mik gone shopping?"

"She has, yeah" said Sebastian, with a nod to his sister in law. "Her, Kae and Bee gone to the Columbiana Center" he continued. "Along with that of the kids too, so I'm just playing a game of hockey with Dyl and Jere"

"Oh, I forgot that was this weekend" said Kitty, with a small laugh. "And that thing that you all do where, you go to one another's place and just have like a weekend together"

"And someone has been trying to claim she's not getting forgetful already" said Artie, with a laugh; as Kitty glared at her husband, shaking her head.

"I can give Mik a call and see how long she and the others will be" said Sebastian, with a nod to the two of them. "Come on through to where my brothers are, and I'll do that"

"Sure, yeah okay" said Artie, with a nod to his best friend; him and Kitty then following Sebastian through to where Dylan and Jeremy were talking since the game was currently paused.

"Hey Artie" said Dylan, looking up from talking with Jeremy and giving him a smile. "Good to see you again"

"Yeah, you as well" replied Artie, with a nod, as he took a seat in one of the vacant arm chairs in the room and Kitty in the other one, as Sebastian sat back down on the couch and grabbed his phone and looked to Kitty.

"So I'll just give Mik a call and see where they are" he said, as he connected a call to her; and Kitty looked to him with a nod.

"Yeah, see if they want to maybe meet me somewhere" said Kitty, looking to her brother in law with a smile. "I do need to be getting some things, so be good to catch up with them and all and do it together"

"Sure" replied Sebastian, with a nod, as he heard the call connect, and Mikki's voice saying "Hi sweetie"

"Yeah, hi you too" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "Where you at, at the moment?"

"Umm still shopping with Bee and Kae, and that" she replied, giving a laugh. "You miss me already?"

"Hmm, kind of always do, both you and Millie" replied Sebastian, with a small smile to himself. "But actually was ringing and asking because Kits and Arts have rocked up here" he continued, with a laugh. "And it's a bit mean to make Kitty sit here and watch us guys play video games, so she was wondering where you were so she could meet up with you all"

"Well we were just thinking about grabbing something to eat" replied Mikki, on the other end of the phone. "So if Kits was to meet us in the food court area, then yeah we can totally have her join in on spending money"

"That's what I thought" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "Any excuse for you all to spend money, huh"

"Well I haven't spent much at all today on me" laughed Mikki, and Sebastian smiled giving a small laugh also. "All that I have bought has been for Millie so far, and not one thing for me"

"There is still plenty of time left in the day, babe" said Sebastian, as he heard Mikki reply "Yep", and he laughed.

"So tell Kits where we will be and that we will see her soon" said Mikki.

"Sure sweetie, see you when you get home" replied Sebastian. "Love you"

"Love you also" said Mikki. "See you later"

"Later, babe" he replied, before ending the call and then looking over to his sister in law. "So they're going to be getting some lunch now" he continued, giving her a smile. "And you can meet them all there"

"Sure, I will do that" replied Kitty, standing up and giving her brother in law a smile also. "Leave you boys to play video games"

"Well it's not like we get any other time to do it" said Jeremy, with a laugh; and Kitty looked to him with a nod. "So we make the most of kid free and wife free time"

"I'm sure you do" she laughed, and walked over to Artie and held her hand out to him. "Keys, please"

"Sure, of course" he said, with a smile to his wife; and grabbed the keys for his car which they'd driven over from Lexington out of his pocket and passing them to her. "Just be careful with it"

"Always am" replied Kitty, with a smile and nod; and then looked to the others with a smile. "See you boys later" she continued. "Have fun with the game and that"

"Yeah later, Kitty" said Sebastian, with a smile to her as Jeremy and Dylan also said bye to her; and giving Artie a quick kiss, then headed to the shopping mall to meet Mikki and the others for shopping and also lunch.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

Having gotten the phone call from Sebastian, and telling her that Kitty and Artie had also rocked up to their house, and that she too would like to join them on shopping; Mikki along with Brooke and Karen, as well as Savannah, Logan, Nathan, Lucas and Amelia, which meant that they'd each bought their own cars because of car seats and the other stuff they needed to be getting around the shopping center, were sitting in the food court near that of American Deli, with Mikki having sent her younger sister a text message to let her know where they would be.

"So Kits does realize" said Karen, with a laugh. "That's we're probably going to be spending at least an hour in Gymboree after lunch, looking for clothes for children right"

"Well too bad, if she don't" replied Mikki with a laugh, as she ate the grilled chicken salad that she had gotten. "Because I am going to be spending money in there definitely"

"And what did Seb say when he realized you were spending up big time again?" asked Brooke, with a laugh; and Mikki looking to her with a smile.

"I'll just tell him later today, that's it that of my sister in laws and their influencing me that made me do it" she replied, with a smile to and laugh; as Brooke and Karen laughed also, and as Mikki also broke up the chicken fingers she'd gotten for Amelia to eat, so they were more manageable for her daughter. "And today, I can also blame Kitty too for it as well"

"Blame me for what?" came Kitty's voice from behind her as she walked up to the table, placing down the tray of food she'd got from Chick-fil-a. "Whatever are you crazy women talking about here"

"Spending money, what else" said Karen, with a laugh; as Kitty gave a laugh also. "And we figure now we can add you to the blame for us spending too much money"

"Oh well that means I can totally use you all as well for that very same excuse" replied Kitty, with a smile as she picked up the frosted lemonade she gotten and drinking some of it. "Although Artie, will tell me we need to be saving money now also"

"Hmm and why is that?" asked Mikki, looking to her younger sister with a smile. "And I thought you said that frosted lemonade was gross, because all it tasted like was ice cream" she continued, looking to her sister. "What are you not telling me"

"I never said I didn't like it" replied Kitty, shaking her head, as she put the drink down and unwrapped the burger she'd also bought. "I got one once that was really horrible in Lexington, and it kind of put me off getting them from there" shrugged Kitty, as she took a small bite of her burger. "But this one I do like here"

"Yeah, for a second there I think we all might have been thinking you're pregnant" said Karen, with a laugh and Kitty looked to her with a small smile and shook her head. "But you'd tell us if that were the case"

"Well yes" replied Kitty, with a small nod as she ate a few waffle fries. "But I'd also be keeping quiet about it if I were until I knew all was okay with a baby"

"You are pregnant, aren't you" said Mikki looking to her sister with a smile; and Kitty looked to her in turn. "And don't lie to me, Kit Kat" she continued. "Because if you are it's really awesome and I can't wait to have a little niece or nephew on our side of the family"

"You cannot let on to Artie that you know" said Kitty, giving a small sigh. "Or even Seb, Dylan and Jeremy, about this" she continued. "We weren't wanting to tell anyone to next week, when we go for the twelve week scan" she laughed. "But I guess keeping anything from the likes of all of you, well it's impossible now"

"So you're really actually pregnant?" asked Brooke, looking to her with a smile and Kitty looked to her with a nod.

"I am yeah" she replied with a smile, as Mikki who was seated next to Kitty at the tables, put her arm around his sister giving her a half hug. "Found out three weeks ago, when I was so very sick and thought it might have been the flu" she continued. "And went to the doctors and he did a blood test and said, nope not the flu, but actually pregnant"

"Kits that's wonderful news" said Mikki, with a smile to her younger sister. "And I'm sure Artie is just as happy as you clearly seem to be as well"

"I am, yeah and Artie is too" replied Kitty, with a nod to her sister. "Just can't believe that in like six month times, I'm also going to have a baby too" she continued, with a laugh. "Although I can't but help feel a little sad about it also too"

"Why would you feel sad about it though?" asked Karen, looking to her; and to someone she also very much saw as another sister. "I know hormones can be a real bitch in the first trimester, though; so I do understand that" she continued with a nod as Kitty looked to her giving a small laugh. "I got so weepy when pregnant with Lukey, because I didn't have anyone close by me to just talk with, and felt so alone; because I was dealing with being pregnant and also looking after Nath too"

"It's not that at all" replied Kitty, shaking her head and giving Karen a smile. "It's more so that I know Marley really wants to have a baby, even though she has said she will wait" she continued. "And out of both Mik and I, she is the one to have been married the longest and yet not have that one thing I think we all know she truly wants"

"Well Marley is still younger enough" said Brooke with a nod, as Kitty and also Mikki and Karen looked to her with a nod also. "And doesn't need to be rushing into having babies just yet"

"I know that, it's just she was always the one growing up" said Mikki, with a small laugh. "That I think out of Kitty and I, we definitely knew wanted to be a mom from a really young age"

"Yeah, me not so much" replied Kitty, with a laugh. "I wasn't really fussed about it either way" she continued, with a smile. "But I am certainly excited for this little one that I will eventually have"

"Well you know it will be definitely spoiled by all of us" said Brooke, with a smile to her. "Just because you're not in technical terms that of sister in law for me or Karen, doesn't mean we don't see you as being one"

"Same both of you" replied Kitty, with a smile; and the four of them continued to talk and eat; before heading to do some more shopping, and helping that of Kitty to start purchasing or at least getting ideas on her and Artie's soon to be born baby.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

Sunday night, with Brooke and Dylan, having returned that afternoon to Gaffney; after having dinner, and after the two of them were getting ready for bed, Mikki already lying in bed, more so over to Sebastian's side as he too got into and getting under that of the bed covers; wrapped his arms around Mikki, pulling her in close to himself.

"Hmm hi you" said Mikki, with a laugh as Sebastian kissed her; and giving a laugh also, he replied back, "Hmm, hi you too", and kissed her, before moving away and smiling at her.

"So what were you, Bee and Kae whispering about today?" he asked, placing a small kiss to her lips. "Nothing too scandalous now, was it?"

"No, it was just secret sister business" replied Mikki, with a smile to her husband and the person she'd been with for now nearly ten years; them both deciding to forget that time spent apart, and rather now not refer to it at all.

"Oh and just what is secret sister business?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh as Mikki gave a laugh also and quickly kissing him.

"Something that you will find out about in due time" she replied, with a smile. "And also you're not one to talk either, about secrets, mister" she continued with a laugh as Sebastian looked to her shaking his head slightly.

"I haven't kept any secrets from you" he said, and Mikki gave a laugh before quickly kissing him with a nod of her head.

"Marriage proposal" she said, with a laugh and Sebastian, also too laughed as well. "You kept that one very much a secret from me, and even more so didn't ask me before that little thing we now don't talk about"

"Hmm, well I know now that I was very much an idiot" said Sebastian, as Mikki nodded, muttering "Me too" and quickly kissing him, before letting Sebastian continue talking. "And that I could have been married to the girl of my dreams and love of my life, much much sooner"

"Yes, we could have" replied Mikki, with a nod. "But what's important is, that we are now married; and we have a beautiful little girl together" she continued, as Sebastian gave a nod kissing her with a smile. "And she has some amazing cousins along with some equally as amazing aunts and uncles"

"She does, yeah" said Sebastian, with a smile. "Although I don't think she is really getting the whole concept of us all hanging out like this on a monthly basis just yet" he continued as Mikki gave a small laugh and shook her head. "But I'm sure as she does get older, she will definitely appreciate it more and more that time spent with her cousins"

"I'm sure too" replied Mikki, with a smile. "And maybe one day, maybe soon; we can when we have Dyl and Bee here, maybe also invite Kitty and Artie around sometimes"

"Yeah, I think it's good for Artie to hang out with the guys" said Sebastian, with a nod. "Gives him a break from your crazy sister, that's for sure"

"Oh, I agree there" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Pretty sure he will be needing more of those breaks in the next few months"

"Why the next few months?" asked Sebastian, looking to her with a smile; as Mikki shook her head and quickly kissed him, muttering as she did, "Not for you to worry"; and he looked at her with a frown.

"You're not telling me something" he said, shaking his head, as Mikki looked to him, placing that of small kisses along his jaw line. "And I can tell because you're also trying to distract me with kisses too" he continued with a small laugh. "But it's not working, so fess up"

"Not important" said Mikki, shaking her head and giving him a small smile before kissing him on the lips and trying to deepen that of it between them; but Sebastian not at all reciprocating it, making her in turn groan in frustration and look to her husband with a frown. "So what now you're not going to kiss me?"

"Nope" replied Sebastian, shaking his head slightly. "Not until you tell me what you're not telling me"

"Like I said, secret sister business" she replied, with a small sigh. "And you will find out in due time" she continued, before going to kiss him again, but Sebastian pulled away once more shaking his head and Mikki glared at him. "Seriously Seb, come on"

"I just thought we promised no secrets" he said, with a frown. "And whilst I know I kept proposing to you quiet, that was something that most guys tend to keep a secret" he continued. "This here though, I feel as if you're hiding something from me that I should be knowing"

"And you will know" replied Mikki, with a small nod of her and looking to her husband. "Just isn't my place to be telling you this, that's all" she continued, giving him a small smile. "And like I said you will find out in due time"

"Okay why do you keep saying due?" asked Sebastian, giving a small laugh, as Mikki gave a small sigh.

"Because I'm kind of hoping you might catch on to what I know but can't tell you, cause I promised I wouldn't" she replied, with a smile to him. "But if you were to guess this, then I can't be have it said that I told you exactly"

"You know I suck at cryptic Mikki clues to things" said Sebastian, shaking his head and quickly kissing her. "So come of give me some kind of hint here"

"Well you already guessed the hint, and that is due" replied Mikki, quickly kissing him also. "If someone is due, then you know that might mean soon some people may have something they don't have at the moment"

"Okay, well the only thing I can think there" said Sebastian, looking to her. "Is a due date, like when someone is having a baby"

"Hmm, yeah" replied Mikki, with a small smile to him; and Sebastian, looked to her his eyes widening.

"You don't think you're pregnant, do you?" he asked, kissing her with a smile. "Because that would be the best thing ever"

"No, not me" said Mikki, shaking her head. "Or Brooke or Karen, either" she continued. "But there is someone who may be, and I'm not going to say anything more"

"One of two possible people it can be, and that's Marley or Kitty" said Sebastian, as Mikki looked at him, with that of a small nod. "And pretty sure you haven't spoken with Marls this weekend" he continued, as Mikki shook her head. "So that therefore leaves Kitty" he said, with a small laugh as Mikki this time nodded her head. "Kitty's pregnant?" he asked, as Mikki nodded. "She and Artie are going to be having a baby?"

"She is" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "And yes, they will be having a baby" she continued. "But I did not tell you this, you guessed it, okay"

"Why's it any different from my guessing to you telling me that my best friend and now brother law and his wife, your sister and my sister in law" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "Are going to be having a baby"

"Bee, Kae and I kind of figured it out yesterday when Kitty met us for lunch and shopping" replied Mikki, looking to Sebastian with a smile. "And since it's still only early days, I can get why they don't want to be announcing it all just yet, that they are having a baby"

"Yeah, I get that" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "And I won't let on that I know" he continued, as Mikki nodded with a smile and kissed him. "Guess now though what Artie said about Kitty being forgetful on Saturday when they got round here, kind of makes sense now"

"Baby brain, started already" said Mikki, with a laugh and Sebastian nodded.

"Seems so" he laughed and kissed Mikki. "Wonder if she will end up putting her keys into the vegetable storage area, like someone who will go unnamed"

"That happened like once" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "And it was only because I was had them on the bench and grabbed the stuff and they got caught up"

"Sure, that's what it was" said Sebastian, kissing her to the nose with a smile. "What about the time you put the baby wipes for Millie into the freezer?"

"If I recall that was not me" said Mikki, with a smile and kissed Sebastian quickly. "But rather someone else, and he tried to say it was my fault because it was in the same bag as the freezer items"

"How was he meant to know that they weren't something for the freezer" replied Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Maybe if he were to read the actual packages he's placing into it" said Mikki, with a laugh also. "He'd know" she continued, as Sebastian kissed her with a smile. "Okay, can we sleep now?" she asked. "Having the others here, this weekend it's been tiring"

"Hmm, not that we don't love it" said Sebastian, with a small nod as Mikki curled up into his side. "But you're right my brothers and that are so exhausting"

"They are" replied Mikki, with a small nod as she laid against Sebastian, him in turn wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Love you"

"Love you too" he replied, and the two of them drifted off to sleep wrapped up in one another's arms; knowing that they would never be anywhere else but like that with each other.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

Wednesday morning, after having dropped Amelia off at the day care where she would go whilst Mikki was working; and with Sebastian finishing work at four o'clock and picking her up, since Mikki would not leave to just after four thirty since she was at the moment doing the news break and afternoon news at the station. Mikki walked into the office area, where all their desks were and headed over to where hers was located; and saw sitting on her desk a huge bouquet of flowers in a vase and she smiled and laughed as she placed her bag down to the chair and grabbed the card she could also see that was with them, and taking the little card out from the envelope smiled as she saw Sebastian's hand writing.

 _'Ten years ago tonight, I met the most wonderful and amazing girl; and ever since then I cannot imagine my life without her by my side. Happy ten years of first meeting, I love you more than I can ever say here on this little card. You are my everything, and my forever. Love you always, Seb xoxo'_

Smiling as she read the card, and then placing it down on to her desk, and picking up her handbag so she was able to sit down on her chair; she grabbed her cell phone from her bag and opened her message thread to Sebastian.

 **Thank you so much for the flowers, but really you didn't have to. However they are beautiful, and I can't ever imagine not having you by my side either. Love you too always, and I will see you when I get home tonight. Your always Minnie, xoxox**

Hitting send on the message, she placed her bag under the desk and put her phone down on the desk; and tried to figure out how she was possibly able to get anything done with the big bouquet of flowers that was now situated on her desk, without doing any damage to them; and moved them over to the side of her desk, so she was able to check her computer and get up to date on what was happening before she was to go on the air in about thirty minutes for the twelve o'clock newsbreak.

"Looks like someone has an admirer" said Bryan walking over to her, who also worked at the station as well but out in the field as a reporter now; with that of a small laugh, and Mikki looked up to him giving a laugh also.

"Hmm, not entirely true" she said, shaking her head with a smile. "They're from Seb actually"

"Gees, you must have given him one hell of a good time last night" said Bryan, with a laugh. "To be getting something like that delivered to work"

"Actually it wasn't that at all" replied Mikki, with a laugh also and now rather use to that of Bryan's twisted sense of humor. "It's actually ten years today since we first met our sophomore year of college"

"Wow, ten years" remarked Bryan, with a small laugh. "That's just yeah, wow"

"Hmm it is" said Mikki with a nod. "We met ten years ago today, and then a week later" she continued, with a smile. "Went on our first date together"

"And together ever since then" replied Bryan, with a smile to her; as Mikki nodded her head. "Except for of course the stupid period you both had, where you broke up with one another" he continued with a laugh. "And you thought it would be a good idea to go over to the other side of America, and co host a morning show there"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh also. "We kind of just not think of that anymore as being a thing even" she continued with a smile to him. "Especially since neither of really ever let go of the idea of loving one another"

"Well clearly, your guy" said Bryan, with a smile also. "Loves you a whole lot" he laughed. "Because damn, those are some flowers"

"They are yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Even though I keep telling him, I don't need things like this" she continued, with a smile. "He still insists on doing them"

"Yeah, hold on him to Mik" said Bryan, with a laugh. "Not all of us, that sweet remember"

"Oh don't be so modest" replied Mikki, giving a laugh as well. "I've seen the sweet things you've done for Juliet"

"I guess, yeah" said Bryan, with a smile. "I'll let you get ready for newsbreak" he continued, as Mikki gave a nod. "Talk to you later"

"Sure talk to you later Bryan" replied Mikki, with a nod; as he walked away over to his own desk cubicle area, and Mikki did a quick check on what was happening, before she headed into makeup to get ready for the news.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

Getting home after work, and placing her bag and also the flowers which she also bought home into the living room; Mikki headed into the kitchen, where Sebastian had made a start on their dinner for the evening.

"Hi" she said, as she walked into the kitchen; and saw Sebastian standing at the stove stirring something in one of the pots placed on to there; and going over to where Amelia was sitting in her high chair picked up her daughter from out of it, and kissed her to the cheek.

"Hey" replied Sebastian, as he looked to Mikki with a smile as she walked over to him. "Thought I would get a start on dinner and give you the night off"

"Well I don't mind that at all" said Mikki, with a smile as she quickly kissed him as well. "But just be careful a girl might get use to treatment she is getting here today, with flowers and now dinner being cooked for her"

"You act like I only do nice things everyone once in a while" replied Sebastian, with a laugh; and Mikki gave a laugh also and shook her head.

"No, I'd say you do nice things for me quite often" said Mikki, with a nod. "And again thank you for the flowers they're beautiful"

"Are they still at work?" asked Sebastian, as he grabbed a smaller spoon rather than the one that he been stirring with, and tried a little bit of the sauce he was cooking, and then smiling at that of the taste of it, also took another small sample for Mikki to try, holding it out to her. "Here, try this"

"Hmm, that's really nice" replied Mikki, with a smile to him upon trying the sauce. "And the flowers I bought home; they're in the living room with my bag and that"

"I wasn't sure if I should get them sent here this morning before you left" said Sebastian with a smile to her as he went back to stirring the sauce. "Or get them sent to your work" he continued, as Mikki went to the pantry to see if they had enough pasta for that of them and also smaller one for Amelia, so that she was able to have some of what Sebastian was cooking for them also, albeit with that of more manageable size for her to eat. "So I hope getting them at work was okay"

"It was fine" replied Mikki, with a nod as she found each of the pastas they would be needing and taking them out of the pantry before closing it. "Had to field a lot of questions as to why I'd got sent flowers, but I honestly didn't mind it"

"Okay, yeah" said Sebastian, with a nod; as he turned the sauce down to a simmer. "So I haven't bathed this little one yet, after picking her up from day care" he continued. "Do you want me to do that now, or you"

"I'm not fussed at all" replied Mikki. "However since you've made such a wonderful start on the dinner here" she continued with a smile. "How about I go bath Millie, and get her all nice and clean; and you continue with this"

"You get the easy job" said Sebastian, with a laugh; as Mikki shook her head. "But fine, since I started cooking, I will finish it all off"

"Hmm, and easy job bathing Millie, sure" said Mikki, with a smile and looking to the little girl she still had a hold of. "Who thinks now bath time is play time, because she loves the water so much"

"You're the one who has been taking her to swimming lessons" replied Sebastian, with a smile also as he walked over to the fridge to get out some things to also make a salad for him and Mikki. "So she now thinks as water as being a fun thing, and not just something for that of using to get clean"

"Yes, well I want her to be able to be safe in the water" said Mikki, placing a kiss to her daughter's cheek as Amelia pointed to Sebastian over at the fridge and Mikki gave a laugh. "And if that means I first have to change my clothes which I know will get that of rather wet anyway; then so be it"

"That was my hoodie you wore last night" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also as he walked back over to where Mikki was with Amelia. "That ended up pretty much wet" he continued with a laugh. "But then again you've always seemed to like wearing my clothes"

"Well didn't always" replied Mikki, with a smile to him. "But I must say I do now" she continued. "We'll be back soon"

"Okay, love you both" said Sebastian, with a smile to her as well as he picked up the knife to start cutting up things for the salad.

"And we love you" said Mikki, with a nod as she went to walk out of the kitchen, with Amelia in her arms. "Isn't that right, gorgeous girl" she continued, with a smile to her daughter and placing a kiss to her cheek. "Love daddy, heaps don't we", she said, as Amelia looked to Sebastian and waved her hand at him as they walked out; and laughing to himself as Mikki headed upstairs to give her a bath, smiled; so very glad that ten years ago his friends convinced him to go the bar that night, where he ultimately was able to meet Mikki and fall in love with and then marry the girl he only ever imagined was that of one of his dreams.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

The following week, with it being that of the day they officially had their first date; Sebastian organised for Artie and Kitty to come over and babysit Amelia, whilst the two of them went out for dinner; to the restaurant that they'd had gone to ten years ago for that first time out together, and then to go and see a movie.

With Mikki finishing up getting ready upstairs, Sebastian was heading downstairs; just as the door bell rang, and going over and opening it up, smiled at his in laws as he saw them on the other side.

"Hey guys, come on in" he said, holding the door open, and Kitty and Artie both looking to him with a smile also, walked inside.

"Yeah, hey" replied Artie, with a laugh; as Kitty looked to her brother in law, shaking her head.

"Aren't you a little bit underdressed for that of going out somewhere fancy with my sister for your anniversary" said Kitty, with a small chuckle; the outfit that was kind of that of somewhat similar he'd worn that first night they went out.

"Not at all" replied Sebastian, looking to her also and shaking his head. "We're going to go and grab Mexican and then see a movie" he continued. "So it doesn't call for anything too fancy now"

"Mexican" said Artie, with a laugh and looked to his best friend with a smile. "Isn't that what you and Mikki had on your first date?"

"It was indeed" came Mikki's voice, as she walked down the stairs with Amelia in her arms. "And we don't need to be doing anything too fancy tonight" she continued as she got to the bottom of the stairs. "Merely spending some time with one another is enough for both of us"

"Well I'm sure there is one thing you will be doing later tonight" laughed Kitty, as Mikki looked to her sister, shaking her head. "That you definitely didn't do on that first date now"

"And that is really not any of your business" said Sebastian, but with a laugh. "Or are you and Artie so frustrated at the moment, since you're not doing it now"

"Why wouldn't we be doing that?" asked Kitty, looking to him; as Sebastian gave a small laugh and shrugged his shoulders, before Kitty turned and looked to Mikki. "You told him, didn't you"

"Mikki didn't tell me anything" replied Sebastian, with a laugh, and Kitty looked to him as did Artie; Artie giving a laugh and Kitty looking at him with a frown. "If you must know I happened to guess what it was, and seriously guys it's so great, really"

"How many hints did she give you?" asked Artie, with a laugh looking to his best friend and brother in law, and then to Mikki with a smile. "Before you guessed what it was"

"Not many actual" said Mikki, shaking her head. "And I guess tonight, really is going to be good practice for you both now" she continued, as she passed over Amelia to Kitty with a smile. "I know Seb and I certainly got heaps of that with looking after Vanna and Nath before we had Millie"

"Well let's just hope she's not as terrible, as I've heard you were when we were younger" said Kitty, with a smile to her older sister, as Mikki gave a laugh and threaded the earrings she also was holding in her hand as well, through her ear piercings.

"I think if you were to ask Mom that question again" replied Mikki, with a smile to her younger sister. "Then she'd be telling you it was actually you that were the terrible one, and not me"

"Well I'm sure whatever Kitty and I have" said Artie, with a smile. "Will hopefully take more after my family and not that of the shall we say wacky Kapowski side"

"Good luck with that happening" said Sebastian, giving a laugh; as Mikki poked him in the side, stating "Hey" and he looked to her with a quick smile, before adding. "And as I was going to continue saying, the Kapowski part is definitely the best part"

"Hmm nice save" replied Mikki, with a laugh also and Sebastian nodded with a smile. "I'll just go and grab my bag and then we can go" she continued, heading into the living room where she'd left it when she'd gotten home from work; and the two of them then saying goodnight to Amelia, who would be asleep by the time they got home, headed out for their ten year anniversary dinner and movie date.

* * *

 _End Note: Having Mikki and the other girls guess Kitty was with going to have a baby; considering that between them they have five children, it would be easy for them to see the signs of when they're not being told something - and I do think if they hadn't have guessed when they did, they would have at some point during that day anyway.  
And I wanted to also establish just how long that Mikki and Seb have been together, in this; and by this point it is 10 years since they first met and went out with one another, and I can really see them just wanting to do something rather simple, because neither of them are into being extravagant or anything like that...but it would be also totally like Seb as well, do something like he did with the flowers._

 _Next chapter, is going to heavily feature Marley; as it will be crossing with the chapter of Irreconcilable Differences, where she came to South Carolina, over her spring break and was thinking of maybe getting a divorce from Ryder._

 _Thanks for reading and I will see you all soon!_

 _Love always  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I know I did promise this year weekly updates on at least one of my stories this year; but life just got in the way. Well actually more like pop culture convention got in the way - but seriously had the best time ever over two days, and got to meet some who I have loved for so long; and even also scored a hug from Mr John Barrowman, so I'm not complaining there!  
_

 _Anyway, this next chapter of Here Comes Forever; expands on when Marley was in South Carolina and about to go her impending divorce with Ryder; and really it just sees her having more time with Mikki and also Kitty; as well as another person who she is also close with as well in regards to that of Mikki's family also on Sebastian's side.  
It's not necessary that you have read the other story 'Irreconcilable Differences' - but it would at least give you some help to kind of maybe understand what is going on in this chapter._

 _Thanks for reading as always, and you know what to do at the end!  
Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 8 –

With Sebastian at work and Amelia asleep upstairs; Mikki was sitting in the bedroom that was located on the first floor of their house, that they had changed into being a combination study for both of them, as well as also a room where Mikki was able to have her sewing machine; since she had taken to making Amelia some clothes instead of always buying thing for the little girl.

Pinning together the dress she was currently making, she was interrupted from her concentration when her cell phone that was also on the table she had her sewing machine on, started to ring; and looking to see who it was saw that it was Marley calling, and she picked it up with a smile answering it.

"Hey Lee Lee" she said, as she put down the pins she was holding in her other hand into little jar she had and swivled the chair around and stood up, stretching her back out slightly which was sore from the seated position she'd been in for a while.

"Hi Mik" replied Marley, as Mikki picked up the baby monitor that she was using to listen out for when Amelia awoke and headed out of the room that she was in. "So I was wondering if it's okay for me to come and spend a few days with you there"

"Yeah of course" said Mikki, as she headed upstairs to check on Amelia and make sure the little girl was still sleeping. "You know you and Ry are always welcome here"

"Well actually it'd just be me" replied Marley, as Mikki walked into Amelia's room and saw her daughter sprawled out on her back lightly snoring, and she gave a small smile as she gently ran her fingers over her forehead. "He has work still obviously, and it's spring break for me; so kind of want to make the most of it"

"Okay yes rub in the fact that you still get holidays that none of us normal working people do" said Mikki, with a laugh, as she also heard her younger sister laugh as well.

"Yes I will" said Marley, still with a laugh. "But is that okay with you? I don't want to put you and Seb out or anything"

"It's no trouble at all" replied Mikki, as she quietly left Amelia's room leaving the girl to sleep some more and headed back downstairs. "You are as said, always welcome here"

"Okay well I will organize the flight and then send you through the details of when I'll be there" said Marley.

"Sure, what time you looking at getting here Leesy?" asked Mikki, as she walked into the kitchen, and cradling her phone between her ear and shoulder went to the fridge and got out the carton or apple juice.

"Umm, well the flight is Monday night and gets to Columbia the next day, so it will be there by eleven thirty" replied Marley, as Mikki then went over to the cupboard and grabbed a glass from there to pour herself a drink.

"Sure that's fine" replied Mikki. "I'm on mornings over break so Simone can have the holidays off with her kids, so I am finished by about eight thirty and get home about twenty minutes after that, and then Seb leaves for work. So eleven thirty is fine with me to come and get you from the airport"

"You don't mind doing that?" asked Marley.

"I'm not going to be having my little sister catch a cab" said Mikki, with a laugh as she took the carton of juice back over to the fridge. "Don't think such nonsense stuff"

"Okay, well once I have booked the flights" replied Marley. "I will send you through all the details just so you have them as well"

"Sure" said Mikki. "Look forward to seeing you Leesy. Miss not being able to see you"

"Yeah same here" said Marley. "It's strange at one point three us were over here and you were back home, and then we were all over here; and now three are back there and I'm the one who is over here on my own"

"Yeah, weird that huh" said Mikki, with a laugh, as she went back to the glass of juice she'd poured and picked it up. "I'll let you book your flights and I will see you in a few days"

"Yeah okay, love you Keeks" said Marley, as Mikki took a sip of her drink. "I'll see you soon.

"Yeah you will" replied Mikki. "Love you as well, Leesy. Bye"

"Bye" said Marley, and Mikki then heard the line go dead; and finishing up her drink placed the glass into the dishwasher to go and try to at least finish that of the dress she was in the middle of sewing for Amelia, before the little girl was to wake up and it to be then time for lunch.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

Sitting in the living room, later that day talking to Clint over messenger, with Amelia seated on her lap, fascinated by what happening on her mom's phone; Mikki heard the front door open and then close, making her realize that Sebastian had returned home from work.

"I think that's Daddy, baby girl" said Mikki, with a laugh as she sent the message through to Clint and placed her phone on to the arm of the chair. "What do you think?" she asked looking to her daughter, with a smile as Amelia pointed behind that of Mikki and she heard Sebastian laugh.

"Hmm, yep back home to my two fave girls" replied Sebastian, as Mikki turned to him giving a smile and nod as he took off the jacket of his suit and placed it on the armchair before going and sitting on the sofa next to Mikki. "Hi" he said, placing a kiss to Mikki's lips as Amelia climbed off from her mom's lap and went over to Sebastian. "How's this one being today?"

"Yeah okay" replied Mikki, with a nod. "I think the worst of the pain of these teeth coming through are over" she continued as Sebastian gave a nod also and placing kisses to Amelia's face, which in turn made her smile. "And just to be extra prepared for the next lot that come through, I maybe went a little made on the internet buying things that I can make to hopefully stop her fussing as much next time"

"Hmm, has Mommy been buying stuff again and blaming it on you my princess?" asked Sebastian with a laugh, as Amelia hugged him.

"Well it will make for Millie feeling better" replied Mikki, giving Sebastian a quick smile as he laughed with nod, and kissed Amelia. "And you're not going to complain about that"

"True, I'm not" said Sebastian shaking his head and looking to Mikki with a smile also. "So who you texting with?" he asked, as Mikki's phone pinged again. "Do I need to be worried in case you're having an affair?"

"An affair, no never" replied Mikki shaking her head, and quickly placing a kiss to Sebastian's cheek. "I'm talking with Clint, and he said might come out here soon for a visit as he wants to see Millie again since last time was only like a really quick one" she continued, as Sebastian gave a nod. "And I am also trying to convince him as well to bring this girlfriend of his along also, so we can meet her"

"You want make sure she's good enough for your cousin" said Sebastian, giving a laugh.

"Of course I do" replied Mikki giving a laugh also. "Clint made sure to put the hard questions to you, when you met him" continued Mikki as Sebastian nodded. "So it's only fair I do this to the girl he really likes, and make sure that she treats my cousin right"

"Well I'm sure you will do just that" said Sebastian, as Mikki nodded with a smile. "Hate to be on the receiving end of that questioning"

"Oh don't worry, it will happen with Millie when she's older" said Mikki giving a laugh; and Sebastian laughed also, replying. "Much older, much much older" he said as Mikki nodded. "She's not dating until she's twenty five"

"Really, and what is she going to say when she knows that her mom and dad met and started dating at nineteen?" asked Mikki, with a smile and laugh.

"Tell her don't do what we did, but rather do what we say" replied Sebastian, as Mikki looked to her husband shaking her head with a smile.

"Over protective dad, much" she laughed, as Sebastian gave a nod and laugh also. "And I should also as well mention too, that I was speaking with Marls today"

"Hmm, how is she?" asked Sebastian, looking to her with a smile, as Mikki nodded.

"She's good" she replied, as she heard the timer from the oven go off signalling that dinner or at least part of it was cooked. "And she is going to be coming and visiting us next week" she continued, as Sebastian nodded. "Hope that's okay"

"Of course it's okay" replied Sebastian, with a small laugh. "Marls and Ryder are always welcome here"

"Well it will just be Leesy" said Mikki, as she stood from the sofa, and Sebastian also stood as well; still holding Amelia in his arms. "As Ryder has work still, and since it's spring break for Marley she is able to come for a visit"

"That's perfectly understandable" replied Sebastian, with a nod and looked to Amelia. "And I'm sure Aunty Marley, is going to love spending some time with you, huh" he continued, kissing his daughter on the cheek. "And you're going to love the attention too"

"Oh, I'm sure she will" said Mikki, with a laugh. "'cause know Marley, she will be spoiling someone heaps" continued Mikki, lightly reaching over to tickle Amelia's sides. "Whilst she is here"

"Definitely" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also; and the two of them headed into the kitchen to have dinner and talk some more, before continuing their night together.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

The next week, with Marley coming to visit; Mikki was still getting up for early mornings presenting the news, since the one who would normally do it was taking the time off for spring break to spend with her kids.

Having gotten home from work, and Sebastian then having headed to work; Mikki then after doing a bit around the house, and making sure that all was set for Marley in the spare room where she'd be sleeping whilst there, headed to the airport to pick up her younger sister.

Waiting in the lounge area for where Marley's plane would be coming in; she was standing with Amelia in her arms, since she had opted to not take the stroller in to keep Amelia in whilst she waited, saw that there were disembarking from the flight that had just arrived, and smiled as she looked to her daughter in her arms, and saw her with her head rested against her shoulder and eyes half closed, almost close to sleep.

Placing a light kiss to her daughter's head, and then looking up; she saw Marley heading out and waved hoping to get that of her younger sister's attention, and seeing her wave, Marley also waved with a smile back to her as she headed over to where Mikki was standing.

"Hi" said Marley, as she approached her older sister and Mikki quickly also replied back a "Hi", as well, and also managing as well to give her younger sister a one armed hug with the one Amelia was not in, as Marley also returned the hug as well.

"Did you have an okay flight?" asked Mikki, looking to Marley; who in turn nodded, and looked to Amelia in his sister's arms.

"I did, yeah" she replied. "And I hope I'm not responsible for keeping this gorgeous little girl awake or anything, since you've come to pick me up?"

"She does normally have a nap around this time" replied Mikki, with a small nod and looking to her sister with a smile. "But she doesn't always" she continued. "It's only because I've been getting up early morning that she's been getting up a little earlier also"

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart" said Marley, running her hand gently along her niece's cheek; and Amelia who now had her eyes open looked at Marley quickly before hiding her face back into Mikki's neck and shoulder.

"What's wrong angel?" asked Mikki, bouncing herself slightly and looking to her daughter. "We remember Aunty Leesy" she continued, with a small laugh. "How about we go and give her a hug"

"Hmm, I'd like that" replied Marley with a nod, and Mikki went to hand over Amelia to her, only to have her daughter start to cry when she realized her mom wasn't going to hold her anymore. "Or maybe I can just have a cuddle later then"

"Yeah, that might be a good idea" said Mikki, with a small nod to her sister. "When miss cranky moo isn't tired" she continued with a laugh. "And please don't take offence to her not wanting to go to you at the moment, she has been awake since four thirty; just before I left for work"

"None taken" replied Marley, shaking her head. "I will have a lot of time for cuddles whilst I am here"

"That you will" said Mikki, with a laugh. "So you just have this bag?" she asked, looking to her sister and pointing to the carry on she had with her. "Or is there another one too?"

"Just one more small one" replied Marley, with a nod. "I was going to at first buy some things to bring over for Millie" she continued, as Mikki looked to her with a smile; and the two of them also started walking towards baggage claim. "But then I thought, well I don't know what you and Seb have already got for her; and figure we'd be shopping whilst here and I can just buy Millie some stuff then"

"Oh, we will definitely be shopping" replied Mikki, with a laugh, as they got to the baggage claim area and could see the bags coming around on the luggage carousel.

"I'll just go and grab my bag, and then we can head out" said Marley, looking to her sister and Mikki looked to her with a nod.

"Sure" she replied, as Marley headed over to where the bags were going around on the carousel; and she also heard her phone message alert go off on her phone in her handbag, and balancing Amelia on her hip, with her free hand reached in to her bag that was located on that same side and grabbed out her phone and unlocked her phone to see a message from Sebastian had come through.

 _Hi, just reminding you that will be home little later than usual as going to gym with Robbie tonight. Love to you and my little girl. xxx_

Laughing as she read over the message and then going into her phones voice to text app, spoke.

 ** _Yes, I remember that you go to gym with Robbie tonight. Just at airport now getting Marls, and then going to head to Costco as got specials in email, as baby stuff on sale. We will see you all tonight. Love you heaps too._**

"Okay got my bag" said Marley, as she headed back over to where Mikki was; who quickly sent the text and then placed her phone back into handbag.

"That's not a small bag Marls" said Mikki, looking to the other bag her younger sister now had and shaking her head. "It's more of the side of a being a large bag"

"Well maybe medium" replied Marley, giving a laugh, as Mikki also laughed too. "So we ready to go?"

"Yeah, definitely" said Mikki as the two of them started walking again. "I hope you don't mind also, that we head to Costco on the way back home?" she asked, as Marley looked to her. "I was checking emails this morning when I got home from work, and they have diapers and wipes on special; so it's always good to stock up when that is on"

"Don't mind at all" replied Marley, looking to her and shaking her head. "It's actually been ages since I've been into a Costco" she continued, as Mikki looked to his younger sister with a small laugh. "Not something I kind of need with it just being me and Ryder, and haven't even got a membership for it now"

"Well I can't see you needing bulk much of stuff" replied Mikki, giving a laugh. "And besides where would you store it all"

"Exactly" said Marley, with a laugh also; and the two of them headed out of the airport building to Mikki's car, before then heading off to get the stuff Mikki was needing from Costco.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

Pulling into the parking lot of the Costco nearby where she lived, Mikki glanced back into the back of the car and saw that Amelia, had fallen asleep and giving a sigh as she turned off the car engine, looked to her younger sister.

"So you're sure you don't mind having to push Millie's stroller for me, whilst we go into Costco?" asked Mikki, as she took off her seat belt; having explained to Marley that normally she would go after Sebastian got home from work, because of the lack of baby capsule shopping carts available, but since her younger sister was with her today could do it earlier.

"No of course not" replied Marley, looking to her and shaking her head. "I don't mind it one bit"

"Okay, just tell me if you don't want to do it though" said Mikki, with a smile to her younger sister. "'Cause I don't want you to feel as if I am taking advantage of you being here"

"Really, I don't mind" replied Marley, with a laugh. "I'm just happy to be spending some time with you" she continued, as Marley gave a nod. "And come on, it's Costco. Like I will say no to shopping"

"True that" said Mikki with a laugh also; as the two of them got out of the car, Mikki going to the back and opening the trunk to get out Amelia's stroller and get that up, and Marley going to the door behind that of hers on the passenger side and opened the one that Amelia was on the side of as well.

"So how do I this, and get Amelia out of her seat without waking her up?" asked Marley, looking to her niece with a smile as Mikki closed up the back of the car and wheeled the stroller around to the side.

"We just gently, unclip the buckles holding her in" said Mikki, as she did this. "And hope and keep fingers crossed that she won't wake when pick her up" she continued, with a small laugh as she ever so carefully picked up Amelia from her car seat and moved to place the little girl down in her stroller, and then clipping all those buckles together so that she would be safe. "And see not even a flutter of eyes opening"

"Hmm, yeah" replied Marley, looking to her niece with a smile, and then to Mikki. "You definitely have a handle of this whole being a mom thing now"

"Well it was daunting at first" replied Mikki, giving a laugh as she grabbed her handbag from next to the car seat in the back. "Having a baby, like all the time" she continued as she closed the door. "And not just like for a few hours or maybe days when Seb and I would look after Vanna or Nath, that was very scary"

"Because you're the ones that are fully responsible for that little person" said Marley, as Mikki looked to her with a nod.

"That exactly" replied Mikki, with a smile to her younger sister; and the two of them headed into to Costco, with Marley pushing the stroller her niece was in, and Mikki taking to pushing the shopping cart and filling it with all that she was wanting to purchase from the store.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

Having both Marley and Kitty over to talk with that of the younger Kapowski, who they'd now found out was going through some problems with Ryder; mainly that of the desire to have children. Mikki along with her two younger sisters, was in the kitchen getting something together for lunch.

Going over to the table and sitting down next to Amelia, who she'd placed into her high chair; Mikki put the bowl of pasta and carbonara sauce that she'd heated up for her daughter, and getting some of the food on to the spoon held it out to her daughter, who ate what her mom was giving her; as her two younger sisters made lunch.

"You can't cook avocado" said Kitty, looking to her younger sister, as she placed some of the cut avocado on to the pita wraps that they were using, along with the cheese and shredded chicken that Mikki had in the fridge; and Marley looked to her with a laugh.

"Yeah, you can" she replied, giving her older sister a smile. "Don't cook it too much, but you can definitely have it lightly cooked; especially in something like this"

"Hmm Artie said you shouldn't cook it" replied Kitty, looking to with a laugh, as Marley folded up the wraps and placed two of them on to the flat sandwich press and closed the lid down. "Guess I will be telling him tonight he was wrong on that one"

"And you will love that won't you" said Mikki, with a laugh and looking to her younger sister as she continued to feed Amelia. "Since we all know what a horrible cook you are, and you then know something that Artie is not aware of"

"Exactly" replied Kitty, looking over to Mikki with a nod. "And if you must know my cooking skills are slightly improving" she continued with a smile; as Marley and Mikki both looked to her. "Managed to cook some steaks the other night, and they didn't end up being over done"

"Well look at that, would you" replied Marley, giving a laugh. "Who would have ever though miss Kitty would become that of a reasonable kind of cook and not burn something"

"Haha, very funny" said Kitty, looking to her younger sister and poking her in the side, and Marley nodded with a smile to her. "Unlike you two, Artie is a good teacher when it comes to teaching me how to cook"

"And I'm sure that's only because you are good in other areas that he likes you too be as well" replied Mikki, with a laugh; and Kitty looked over to her and Marley gave a laugh also.

"Really Mik" said Kitty, shaking her head. "Get your mind out of the gutter"

"Hmm, but you make it so easy for us to think stuff like that" said Mikki, with a laugh, and looked over to Marley. "Right Leesy?" she asked, as Marley gave a nod of her head and opened the sandwich press and took the two now ready wraps out of it, before putting the last one on and letting that cook.

"You did kind of walk yourself into that one, Kits" said Marley, with a smile as Kitty gave a small laugh and nodded also. "These two are ready, so you and Miks can have these one" she continued as she cut the wraps to smaller manageable sizes and then picked up the two plates. "And I will have this one when it's done"

"Sure thanks" replied Kitty, with a nod and took the two plates from Marley and headed over to the table where Mikki was, and placed both of them down, and then sat.

"Thanks, Marls" said Mikki, looking over to her sister with a smile as she continued to feed Amelia; and also picked up a piece of the wrap to eat herself.

"Sure, no problem" replied Marley, looking over to her older sister with a smile. "I can see you're clearly busy there, with Millie"

"Hmm, she does love carbonara pasta that's for sure" said Mikki, giving a laugh as she and Kitty both ate. "And I will love it when she's finally able to feed herself too" she continued. "Although that does mean she's growing up as well, which I don't like the idea of either"

"I'm sure just because she won't need you or Seb for some things" said Marley, as he opened the lid of the sandwich press and got her own wrap out and cut it. "Doesn't mean she's not ever going to be needing the two of you"

"I know" replied Mikki, with a nod as Marley came over to the table and sat down with the two of them. "And it's something soon that Kitty will understand also" she continued, looking to her sister with a smile. "You want them to grow up, but also as well you don't want them too"

"And you better be here when I do, or at least make sure you come over pretty quickly afterwards" said Kitty, looking to Marley. "When I do have my baby"

"Yes, and we're having what now?" asked Mikki, looking to her younger sister with a smile; hoping to get out of her the gender of the baby.

"I'm having a baby" replied Kitty, looking to her with a smile. "I'm not telling you what though" she continued, with a laugh. "So both you and Marls can give up the trying to make me confess, because I won't"

"We tried" said Marley, looking to Mikki with a laugh; and Mikki looked to her with a nod.

"And it's a valiant effort too" replied Kitty, with a laugh. "Speaking though, of the task you do to make babies" she continued, going into a segway of topic, and looking to Marley. "When you and Ryder, have sex; do you know get pleasure from that"

"Oh my god, Kitty" said Marley, going red in the face. "I am not going to tell you that"

"Yeah that's a little personal to be asking Kitty" said Mikki, giving a small laugh. "And really also not something I think is any of our business"

"Well I know it's not really our business" said Kitty, looking to her older sister and then back to her younger sister. "It was just I was remembering what we were discussing not that long ago at Christmas; the stuff about faking it when with someone" she continued. "And I was just thinking wondering maybe if that was the case with Marley and Ryder, if the satisfaction wasn't there for them"

"I'm satisfied in that area, yes" replied Marley, giving a nod but still being slightly red in the face also. "I don't have a long list to compare to, but I am happy in that area"

"None of us have slept with a huge number of guys Marley" said Mikki, looking to her sister. "I've been with five guys, and for the most part being with the same one for ten years now"

"Except for that short time where you were in California, and sleeping with Blaine, and as you said already, faking orgasms with him" said Kitty, giving a laugh and Mikki looked to her with a nod.

"I haven't always got to that point with Ryder" said Marley, and they both looked to their younger sister. "As he has got to his before me, and then it's like over" she continued, as she picked at the sandwich on her plate. "But it's never been bad sex"

"Do you think Ryder could have been faking his part then?" asked Kitty, looking to Marley. "Because as you well know now, guys can do that"

"I don't know" replied Marley, looking to her and then quickly to Mikki. "I guess I've never really took notice if he'd done that or not, as we've always used condoms"

"Wait, so you've never done it without?" asked Kitty, looking to her younger sister in alarm, as Marley shook her head.

"Because I didn't at the time want to risk getting pregnant" replied Marley, with a small sigh. "And the only time I have suggested we not use them recently was when Ryder told me he didn't want children"

"So maybe he was faking it, some of the time with you" said Mikki, and Marley looked over to her oldest sister. "And you just maybe thought he got to that point"

"There were times it was over really quickly" said Marley, with a slight frown on her face. "And you do have me thinking now, that I wasn't satisfying enough for him in that area, and he just wanted out as quickly as he could so he did fake it"

"I very much doubt though he'd be with you for as long as you were together" said Mikki, looking to her younger sister. "If he wasn't satisfied in that area" she continued, and looked to Kitty. "And do you think we can talk about other topics, that aren't going to make Marley feel any more self conscious then she already is probably feeling at the moment, please Kits"

"Sure" replied Kitty, with a nod, and looked to her younger sister. "Just know what Mik said earlier, if you ever do need to talk about anything we're here for you"

"Thank you" replied Marley, with a small smile to them both; and three sisters continued to talk until Kitty left to head home to hers and Artie's house, and then together along with her older sister, Marley helped her cook something for that of dinner that night.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

With Kitty having gone around to Mikki and Sebastian's house on the Wednesday, and the two older girls finding out the reason as to what Marley's somewhat impromptu trip to South Carolina was; and then on Thursday, Marley having gone and seen Sebastian, and have him draw up some divorce papers that she might possibly use if she and Ryder were to decide to go down the road of wanting to divorce. On the Friday, Mikki went shopping with her younger sister to the Columbiana Center, where the two of them were currently in Belk; with Marley buying that of her niece, plenty of things since firstly she didn't bring anything over with her to save on space in her luggage, but also because next month it would be Amelia's first birthday, and she wouldn't be able to get back over for the birthday celebration that was going to be held with the rest of the family.

"You know you don't have to buy all this" said Mikki, looking to her younger sister as she decided on yet another little outfit for Amelia; adding to about the six or so that Marley had already decided she was going to be buying for her niece. "Considering you also made me take you to Walmart this morning as well, and you've bought Millie some toys also"

"I know" replied Marley, looking to her older sister with a smile. "I want to though" she continued, with a nod, and looked to where Amelia was in the stroller that Mikki had control of whilst she looked at the clothes. "I just feel really bad, that I'm not going to be here for my gorgeous little niece on her first birthday"

"I know you do Marls" said Mikki, looking to her with a small smile also and placing a hand to her shoulder. "But it's a first birthday, and I'm pretty sure it's not going to be one that she will be remembering"

"I get that, I do" replied Marley with a nod. "Still doesn't mean I don't feel bad that I can't be here, when everyone else gets to be"

"Already promised you that I will Skype you in for the important parts" said Mikki, giving a laugh as Marley nodded with a smile. "And also as well have promised Kurt that would do that for him as well, since he can't be here either for it"

"Yeah, at least I will get to sing happy birthday to Millie" replied Marley, with a smile as Mikki nodded; and held up another little dress for her sister to see. "This is cute, she could wear it on her birthday maybe"

"That has way too many frills on it" said Mikki, giving a laugh as Marley also as well gave a laugh too. "The duck is cute on it, but it's frilly overload"

"So take it no then?" asked Marley, with a smile to her older sister, and Mikki shook her head. "Let's go look over there then" Marley announced pointing to where the more sort of elegant dresses were. "I'm sure there is something sweet over there for Millie"

"Sure, I do need to be getting her a dress to actually wear on her birthday" replied Mikki, with a nod as she let Marley place what she'd already decided on buying for her niece on to the top of the hood of the stroller. "So might be something there"

"Well whatever you do decide on" said Marley, as the two of them walked over to the section where the more elegant looking dresses were. "I'm buying it"

"Marls" said Mikki, looking at her younger sister and shaking her head slightly; and Marley turned to her older sister shaking her head also.

"You're not going to argue with me" she said, and Mikki gave a small laugh. "I'm buying this stuff for Millie, and that's that"

"Okay, but know you don't have to" replied Mikki, quickly giving her sister a hug. "I'm just liking that you're here for a bit" she continued, as Marley looked to her with a nod. "Even if the circumstances which lead you to coming out to see and us, wasn't the best of ones"

"I'm liking being here too" said Marley, with small smile to her older sister. "And I really do think it things don't work between Ryder and I" she continued as Mikki gave a small nod. "That I do want to move back home to be closer to all of you"

"Well you know all of us here for you" said Mikki, with a smile to her; and Marley nodded her head before the two of them continued to shop, with Marley not letting Mikki spend one single dollar on the stuff that they were getting from Belk and insisting on buying it all herself.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

Having gone around to the Midge and Eric's on Saturday evening, and after having dinner with them, and also Artie and Kitty who made the trip from Lexington and Roderick and Olivia who were also around for dinner as well; waking up Sunday morning and going downstairs to give Amelia a bottle, Sebastian saw that his parent in laws were up along with that of Marley as well, and left Amelia in their capable hands, and headed back up to Mikki's childhood room where they had slept the night, slipped off his shirt, leaving his boxers on; and got in the bed again next to Mikki and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hmm, hey" said Mikki, as she also wrapped her arms around him, and moved in closer towards him to cuddle him more. "Where's Millie?"

"Downstairs with your Mom and Dad and Marls" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh. "They said they would look after her a little bit, so we could have some time together"

"Really, they said that?" asked Mikki, looking to him and Sebastian gave a small nod.

"Yep, world's best in laws ever" said Sebastian, with a laugh and Mikki smiled.

"That and I do think Marley is loving spending time with Millie also" replied Mikki, as Sebastian gave a nod. "I don't like to think that her marriage is going to end, but if her and Ryder can't agree on this whole children thing, then really there is nothing that will resolve that"

"Yeah that's true" said Sebastian, kissing his wife and pulling her in even more closer towards him, although how much closer to him than she already was, it wasn't much.

"You okay, sweetie?" asked Mikki, looking to him with a small smile and Sebastian shook his head against her shoulder.

"Had horrible dream" he replied, looking to her; as Mikki thread her hands through his hair.

"Monkeys again?" asked Mikki, and Sebastian looked to her with a nod.

"You know they're not real right" said Mikki, kissing him gently on the lips. "They will never hurt you" she continued, before trailing kisses along his jaw line, down his neck and on to his shoulder, over that of the small dark colored freckles he had in those areas.

"I know that, really I do" replied Sebastian, giving a sigh at what Mikki was doing. "And I don't know why it's still a trigger for me now. Just seeing that small part of the movie last night, and it wasn't even the part with them in it, I don't know it just makes me think of them"

"So I am guessing you don't ever want me to read Millie the stories and or show her the movie" said Mikki, looking to him with a small smile and kissing him softly on the lips as she also let her hands play with his hair and lightly massage his scalp.

"I don't want my issues with this passed on to our daughter" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "So it's okay to read the books and show her the movie; along with our other children as well"

"Okay" replied Mikki, placing a kiss to his lips and then light ones over his jaw line again also. "I will however let you know when I do, so you can be doing something else"

"Thank you" said Sebastian, with a small smile to her and kissed her to the lips; letting the two of them get caught up in it with one another.

"So that other comment?" asked Mikki, moving from their kiss and looking to him with a smile. "Other children?"

"Hmm, well you said only yesterday that you want more" replied Sebastian, looking to her and Mikki nodded. "And kind of figure, sooner or later we'll have another one"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a smile. "Let's just wait though, cause Kitty and Artie will have their baby soon; and that is going to mean they will want some time being that couple with the little one who is doted on by everyone"

"Agree" said Sebastian, with a nod. "And I don't think I want the wrath of Kitty bestowed on me; not that I don't think your Mom and Dad would not love it when we have another one" he continued, as Mikki said "Yours too" to which Sebastian smiled at quickly kissing her before adding, "And I can't see them playing favorites over any of their grandchildren either"

"They wouldn't play favorites, I agree and also they will definitely love it when we have another one too, both our parents" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "And since they are letting us sleep a bit more, then let's do that, huh. We don't get that chance often"

"No" replied Sebastian, kissing her. "And sure will have better dreams now, I hope"

"Hmm, you know I'm here if you do have bad dreams" said Mikki, kissing him back. "And I won't let anything happen to you"

"Me either you" replied Sebastian. "Love you"

"Love you too" said Mikki; and the two of them drifted off back to sleep wrapped up in each other's arms, knowing that they were both safe and loved with one another close by.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

With Marley due to leave to head back to San Francisco, Monday on a midday flight; to talk and work out what she and Ryder were wanting to do with their marriage; the Monday morning after Mikki got back from working, she and Marley headed to the gym where Karen taught body combat and also RPM classes in the mornings; leaving Amelia in the gym's child mind area along with Nathan and Lucas, who whilst working Karen would also have looked after by those who worked there in that area.

After finishing up the class and with Marley having to get to the airport for her flight; Mikki, Amelia and her, along with Karen and also her two boys headed to the airport, to grab something to eat and so that Karen was also able to have some time talking with the younger Kapowski girl; and Marley also telling Karen of her most likely possible divorce from Ryder.

"Whilst it's going to be hard" said Karen, looking at the younger girl with a small smile and one who she had come to see very much as a younger sister. "You have to do what is best for you, and if you and Ryder aren't wanting the same things" she continued as Marley looked to her with a nod. "Then that outcome really is for the best"

"Yeah, I do think that as well" replied Marley, looking to her Karen with a small smile also. "I don't want to divorce, but at the end of the day; can I stay in a marriage that isn't going to give me all that I want"

"And that wouldn't be fair on either of you" said Mikki, looking to her sister also; as she fed Savannah some of the food she'd bought along for the young girl. "That will only cause more pain and hurt, and that's not a good thing"

"I know" replied Marley, looking to her older sister with a nod. "And I know even more being here now, that I can't not have children in my life" she continued, as she looked to Amelia with a smile who was eating the food that Mikki was giving her, and then to Nathan and Lucas, both who were happily eating the fries from their meal that Karen had gotten them. "To know that I have bought something so precious into the world, that is one thing I can't not have in my life"

"Oh anytime you want to have children" said Karen, looking over to Nathan, who had proceeded to stick some fries into his nose, and which Lucas was laughing at. "Let me know, and you can have my children" she continued, as Marley gave a small laugh at what Nathan was doing also and Mikki shook her head. "Nathan Isaiah Smythe, get those fries out of your nose and eat your food properly"

"Sorry Mumma" he said, quickly looking to her and removing the fries from his nose and placed them back on the tray, clearly not wanting to eat the ones that had just been up his nose.

"You're so lucky you got a girl" said Karen, looking to Mikki with a laugh. "How was it that I ended up with two boys, I do not know" she continued, shaking her head as Mikki and Marley gave a laugh. "I swear, with Jere as well; it's like having three children sometimes"

"And no doubt we all know where Nath picked up the fries thing" said Mikki, giving a laugh as Karen nodded her head.

"It's sweet that they want to copy their dad though" said Marley, with a small smile as she looked to Nathan and Lucas, who were now both eating their food properly again.

"Hmm, in some ways it's cute" replied Karen, with a smile to her. "And if you do move back to South Carolina to live, than feel free anytime you want to volunteer to look after my boys"

"When you say boys, does that include Jeremy as well?" asked Mikki with a laugh; as Karen laughed also.

"No, I wouldn't inflict that kind of torture on to Marley" said Karen, shaking her head. "And besides I do think it would be nice to have a weekend away again with just Jere; and I feel bad asking you and Seb" she continued looking to Mikki, with a smile. "And also as well Dyl and Bee, since you both already have children"

"Well if I do move back here" said Marley, looking to Karen with a smile. "Then I will babysit any time"

"Thank you" replied Karen, with a smile to her also. "We have asked my parents and also Henry and Abby before as well, if it's only for an evening" she continued with a nod. "But for them to have to run around after these two for a weekend, well it's exhausting"

"Really, I don't mind at all" said Marley, shaking her head. "I'm sure I can keep up with them"

"Believe me after a few days of my boys" said Karen, with a laugh. "You will be glad to be giving them back" she continued as Mikki nodded also with a laugh; and the three of them finished eating their lunch before Marley had to catch her flight back to San Francisco.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

That evening, after having dinner and putting Amelia to bed; Sebastian and Mikki were in their living room, catching up on some shows they were yet to watch that were in their Tivo, when Mikki's phone which she had next to her on the sofa, where she and Sebastian were seated, beeped indicating a message had come through.

"Hmm it's Marley" said Mikki, as she picked up her phone and looked to see who the message was from as she unlocked her phone. "She's got back to San Fran okay, she caught a cab from the airport since Ryder was still working and she's just gotten to their apartment"

"So what he couldn't take like an hour off work to pick his wife up from the airport when she gets back home" said Sebastian, as Mikki texted a message back to her sister and she quickly looked to her husband as she typed. "I think the sooner she leaves him, the better"

"Seb, come on" said Mikki, as she sent of a message to Marley; telling her that they would talk tomorrow. "You know if it were me that had been somewhere and you were wanting to pick me up from the airport, but you had clients at work that you needed to be seeing; you know I would tell you I'd catch a cab also"

"And I'd be making Ellie change those appointments" replied Sebastian, placing a kiss to Mikki's lips and she gave a small laugh. "You are the most important person in my life; along with Millie" he continued as Mikki quickly kissed him on the lips also. "And I also hate it when I can't not see you or be near you, so you can bet for sure if you ever go anywhere I will be there at the airport to meet you when you're back home"

"Well I don't plan on going anywhere without you anytime soon, so that's something you don't have to worry about" replied Mikki, giving a laugh as Sebastian gave a nod, quickly replying "I know" before kissing her again; as Mikki's phone beeped once again, and with a smile to Sebastian, she quickly looked at the reply back from Marley.

"What Marls say?" asked Sebastian, looking to the reply on the phone also; and Mikki gave a small sigh.

"Just okay, we will talk tomorrow and she's going to try and maybe talk things over with Ryder tonight" replied Mikki, as she put her phone back down on to the arm of the sofa, with Sebastian then wrapping his arms snugly around Mikki's waist and placing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Well hopefully Ryder will get a lawyer soon, and then he and I can talk" said Sebastian, as Mikki gave a nod against his chest as she relaxed in his arms.

"Hmm, yeah" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "And I know it's selfish of me to want this, but I want my little sister to come back home too"

"It's not selfish at all" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "I do get a feeling that Marley wants to be closer to all of us here as well"

"Same" said Mikki giving a nod and looked up to Sebastian and kissing him. "And that way then we can maybe have a weekend away, just the two of us" she continued, as Sebastian gave a nod. "Not that I won't miss Millie like crazy, it just would be nice to have a weekend away with just you and know that our little girl is getting a load of attention from an aunt that clearly dotes on her"

"Hmm that she does" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "Maybe even when I go to this conference in Seoul, in September" he continued, placing a small kiss to Mikki's lips. "We could just go the two of us, and if Marley's back home here then. She could look after Millie whilst we're away"

"You want me to go with you to the conference?" asked Mikki, looking to Sebastian who nodded and gave a small laugh.

"Of course I do" he replied, quickly kissing her. "It's for like a week and there is no way I can stand not being with you for that length of time and also in a foreign country too"

"Well if it's for a week, I think I'd much rather have Millie with us though" replied Mikki, looking to her husband with a small smile. "At least that way I'd have some kind of stuff to do whilst you're at the conference" she continued, as Sebastian gave a nod. "And we could also maybe extend the holiday a little bit as well too, after it's over; go to Tokyo Disneyland, since we are kind of in that general area"

"That would be pretty amazing to go there, even I got to admit that" said Sebastian, giving a laugh. "And it would nice to do something like that with Millie whilst she is so young too"

"Even though she won't remember it probably" replied Mikki, with a small laugh also. "There would definitely be plenty of photos we'd be taking"

"Oh yeah of course" said Sebastian, with a nod and quickly kissed her. "So maybe we should look into getting passports, since neither of us have ever traveled overseas"

"Okay, yeah I can look at that maybe tomorrow when I get home from work" replied Mikki with a nod also. "See what we need to be doing"

"Sure, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her and the two of them continued to watch what they were watching before they headed up to bed to get some sleep.

* * *

 _End Note : Long chapter I know - but it makes up for not posting one of my updates last week!  
Kitty asking and saying what she did say to Marley, was kind of blunt - but if you've read 'Irreconcilable Differences'; then you know that Ryder has told Sam, that he wasn't always satisfied with Marley in the bedroom and he did on multiple occasions 'fake it' with her._

 _Next chapter is going to be Amelia's first birthday, and I have a pretty good chapter coming up for that; so until then (or really until next story update elsewhere), thanks for reading and I will catch you all soon._

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows on this chapter so far. So this chapter sees more of the crazy wacky connecting up that I so very much love to do, and with that being said, the character of Onyx that is mentioned here (and who is also in the Fallin' For You story) belongs to AriesPrincessBalor, and has granted me the use of her, and cannot be used without her permission. All other characters you don't recognize from Glee, belong to me and they cannot be used without my permission._

 _The part in the story in italics is a dream sequence - that I want to make clear; because you otherwise would be thinking what am I reading, because of what it entails._

 _Enjoy, and you all know what to do at the end.  
Love, KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 9 –

With Amelia, turning one year old on a Thursday; and on that day Mikki and Sebastian doing something small with their daughter to mark it. The bigger one year birthday celebration was going to be held on the Saturday, with both sides of the family; including that of grandparents, aunts and uncles, cousins and also friends as well; coming to celebrate that of the little girl's birthday.

Having on the Thursday, giving Amelia the presents that they had bought her; and also as well a few that Marley had gotten for her when she was in South Carolina over spring break. On Friday evening, with Clint organizing to have some time off from his work; and to then be able to be there for Amelia's first birthday, they headed to Flaming Grill Supreme Buffet; where they'd book to have dinner along with Clint, Kitty and Artie, as well as Clint's girlfriend who'd he also bought along to South Carolina, after the okay from Mikki for her to be at her daughter's birthday; so that he was able to introduce her to the family, since none of them had ever met her.

Arriving about ten minutes late, for the booking then they had intended to, with Amelia having slept a little longer than they were wanting her to. Sebastian parked his car and after getting Amelia out of the back, he taking hold of the little girl and them opting to leave the stroller in the car since they would put Amelia in to a high chair, headed to go into the restaurant; and saw the four who they were meeting, waiting out front and not having headed themselves inside yet.

"Hi" said Mikki, as she approached and they turned to look at her and also Sebastian. "Sorry we're a bit late but Millie was still napping up till about twenty minutes ago"

"No, that's fine" replied Clint, looking to her with a smile, who was standing next to a brunette haired girl, who also looked to them both with a smile. "We all knew you'd be here" he continued as he moved forward to give Mikki a hug. "As if you'd miss an all you can eat"

"Yeah, you know me too well" said Mikki, with a laugh and Clint nodded with a smile to her, and then looked to Sebastian. "Nice to see you again" he smiled to him and held out his hand, of which Sebastian shook, and replied "You too"

"And of course this adorable little girl" said Clint, with a smile to Amelia. "Can't believe it's been a year already"

"Yeah, it's definitely gone too quick" replied Sebastian, with a nod as Mikki nodded also. "Want a cuddle?" he asked, with a smile as Clint gave a laugh and nod, replying "Definitely", before Sebastian passed the little girl over to him, as Kitty gave a laugh.

"And what are you having a laugh about there" said Mikki looking to her older sister as Kitty smiled to her.

"Just what Artie and I found out before you got here" she replied, with a smile. "That's all"

"Hmm, and what was that?" asked Sebastian with a laugh, as Clint continued to make a fuss of Amelia who he still had a hold of and she in turn loving the attention from him.

"Who Clint's girlfriend is" said Artie, with a small laugh also; and both Sebastian and Mikki looked to the brunette standing beside Clint who'd they'd yet to be introduced too.

"Right, yeah" said Clint, with a laugh. "Mikki, Seb" he continued. "This is Onyx" he said, looking to them and then looking to Onyx. "My cousin Mikki and Seb her husband, who you apparently already know though"

"Yeah" replied Onyx, with a laugh as Sebastian, looked to her; as he clued in on to who she indeed now was, and Mikki looked to Onyx and then her husband, not sure what was happening. "It's nice to meet you Mikki" she said, and looked to her with a nod; Mikki looking to her and replying "You as well", as Onyx then looking to Sebastian. "And long time, huh Seb"

"Umm, yeah wow Onyx" he said with a laugh. "Hi, I didn't at all recognize you"

"Hi" she laughed. "Small world, isn't it" she continued with a smile. "And I guess since I don't have like green hair, that's maybe a reason too"

"You could say that" he replied, nodding his head; as Mikki looked to Onyx and then her husband, asking "Care to fill me in here?"

"Seb stuck it into Onyx before he met you" replied Kitty, with a laugh; as the other five adults looked to her, Mikki and Sebastian in horror at the comment, Clint bewildered by his cousin's comment and Artie shocked his wife would say something as to so blunt; whilst Onyx burst out laughing.

"I think I'm really going to like you" she said, and Kitty looked to her with a smile.

"Well I tell it how it is" replied Kitty, with a nod. "And you did, do that with Seb" she continued as Onyx gave a nod. "Can't think of any other way to say what it is"

"You slept with her" said Mikki, looking to her husband, as Sebastian looked to her giving a small smile.

"Yeah, but it was before we were together" he said, as Onyx also gave a nod along with Artie as Kitty smiled and Clint looked on too. "Freshman year college"

"Okay, umm yeah" replied Mikki with a nod and looked to Onyx. "I don't remember you at all from college" she continued as Onyx shook her head. "Mind you big campus; but I don't recall you ever when Seb and I started going out even maybe being around"

"I was only there for my freshman year" replied Onyx, looking to Mikki with a smile. "And Seb and I were never anything serious" she continued, as Mikki looked at her and then to Sebastian who replied. "That's true, wasn't serious"

"Nope" said Onyx, and Mikki looked to her. "And sophomore year I got a scholarship to attend a training base connected with the army for my nursing degree, so I went there"

"That's all true too" said Sebastian, and Mikki looked to him. "Onyx and I were just purely, well you know" he continued with a laugh as Mikki frowned slightly. "It was never at the level though of what you and I had, and still do have" he lamented with a smile as he took her hands, as Mikki gave a small nod.

"It's just weird though" said Mikki, looking to him and then to Onyx before looking to Clint as Amelia held out her arms to Mikki, wanting to obviously go over to her. "That the girl my cousin is now dating, at one time hooked up with my husband"

"Whilst it's weird definitely" said Clint, with a nod as he passed Amelia over to Mikki. "It's also as well something that happened well over ten years ago now" he continued as Mikki gave a small nod. "And honestly not something either of us have to worry about" he laughed, with a smile and looked to Sebastian. "Cause I don't think Seb has some longed feelings for Onyx, or she for him"

"No way, definitely not" replied Onyx, with a laugh. "And honestly no offence Seb, but all it was in college for me was about sex and nothing more"

"Yeah, I kind of got that memo when you told me you didn't want to actually date" he laughed. "But no hard feelings about that, and definitely nothing in the way of any lingering romantic ones either"

"This is better than Days of our Lives" said Kitty, with a laugh. "What's next in the sordid world of you two" she continued looking to Mikki and Sebastian with a smile. "You slept with my cousins now girlfriend; and also as well slept with the half sister of the girl who is now married to the guy who my sister at one point slept with; you got to write this down and send it in, it's gold"

"That is trash tv" replied Mikki, looking to her sister and shaking her head. "And I would never stoop to the level of that writing"

"Well, how about instead of standing out here and talking" said Artie, with a laugh. "We head on inside, so that they don't think we're not going to come and give our table way"

"Yeah, and we can find out if there is any more dark sordid secrets in the closet too" said Kitty, with a smile. "And I might just if I have some time, write them down and send them into the show producers myself"

"You will do nothing of the sort" said Mikki, shaking her head; as the six adults along with Amelia headed into the restaurant for dinner and to also talk, even though it was still some small discomfort between a few of them to know that there was once a relationship that until now was not known, and had been revealed in one of the most bizarre ways, ever to be.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

Getting home from having dinner with the two other couples; with Sebastian giving Amelia her bottle and also putting her to sleep. Mikki got undressed from the clothes she'd be wearing, into her pajamas and also took of her make up; and got into bed settling into the middle of it, as always; and couldn't help but think about how maybe she and Sebastian might never had met if he'd gotten serious with Onyx and she also hadn't moved away to study at another college.

"Out like a light" said Sebastian, as he came into their bedroom, with a laugh. "Now here's hoping she will stay asleep to a decent time tomorrow morning, since it's going to be a pretty huge day for her" he continued, as he sat to the bed and took off his shoes, before standing and adding, "Because Millie is definitely going to be the center of attention tomorrow, that's for sure"

"Hmm, she will be" replied Mikki, looking to her husband with a small nod as he changed clothes, and grabbed the track pants that he'd wear to bed and putting them on; before he too got into the bed and moved next to Mikki and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her with a smile, but also noticing as he did kiss her, her almost lacklustre enthusiasm for it.

"Everything okay?" he asked, placing a kiss to her forehead. "Something is on your mind, I can tell"

"I was a little off put by Onyx, that's all" replied Mikki, looking to him with a small smile. "Knowing that you were with her in the sort of way that you were" continued Mikki looking to her husband. "And that maybe if she had also wanted a relationship, that we might have never met. It's just kind of lingering in my mind"

"Minnie" said Sebastian, kissing her softly on the lips. "Even if I had being in a relationship freshman year with Onyx" he continued as Mikki looked to him. "She left sophomore year to go to where she was better able to work towards what she was wanting to be"

"But if she'd not done that" replied Mikki, looking to her husband with a sigh. "And you'd continued to date her in your sophomore year" she continued, Sebastian just looking to her and letting her continue to speak. "Then we would never have met"

"I think somehow fate would have brought us together, in the end" said Sebastian, with a smile to her and placing a kiss to her forehead. "Because there were just too many times that by chance our paths almost crossed, or crossed with someone the other person knows; for there not to be a you and me"

"Hmm, but still we don't know that" replied Mikki, shaking her head slightly. "And what could have maybe been"

"Okay, stop" said Sebastian, as he pulled her in closer to himself. "I met you, and I feel in love with you" he continued, as Mikki looked to him with a nod. "And hopelessly in love too, I might add"

"Me too, you" said Mikki, with a smile and kissed him. "And to know that maybe that might have not have happened, if things had been different" she continued, looking to him with a small sigh. "It's a scary thought, because I can't not even imagine you not being a part of my life, and being that one person who I love so much in this entire world"

"Same me" replied Sebastian, giving a nod. "You are my everything and I know there is no one else in the world I would ever want to be with forever and love for eternity"

"Yeah" said Mikki, with a small smile and kissed him. "You're always going to be my prince charming you know that, right"

"I know yeah" said Sebastian with a laugh. "And you are forever going to be my princess" he continued, quickly kissing her. "Although I rather think now it should be you're my queen, and that Millie is the little princess in this family"

"Hmm, I think she is that too, yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "I love you"

"Love you too" said Sebastian, with a smile. "Now let's get some sleep, huh" he continued as Mikki gave a nod. "We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow"

"That we do" replied Mikki, with a smile also; and the two of them went to sleep curled up close to one another, knowing there was no place either of them ever wanted to be than with that of each other.

 _Having gone to South Carolina for the spring break, so that her side of the family were able to have some time with that of the twin boys, she had the year before and with them being born so close to Christmas, and not wanting to travel with them; Mikki and Blaine decided now was the time to take that of little trip to her home town._

 _With Blaine, back at her parents house; getting in some ways to know Roderick, who he really didn't know all that well, and with her younger brother now living back in South Carolina where he'd gotten work after graduating from college. Mikki took her two boys, to go and meet Lizzie, at her little cafe; where as a young girl and also teenager she had spent many hours working, and also hanging out with Kurt._

 _"They are really gorgeous, honey" said Lizzie, to her with a smile as she held Seth ._

 _"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod. "I am guessing you're going to start dropping hints to Kurt soon"_

 _"Oh I have been for quite a while" replied Lizzie, with a laugh. "I would love to have a little grandbaby that I'd be able to spoil"_

 _"I bet" said Mikki, with a laugh; as Lizzie looked to the door as it opened, and saw who walked in and she quickly looked to Mikki._

 _"Okay why don't you go back to your momma" said Lizzie, passing the little boy over to her and Mikki nodded, putting Seth in the stroller along with his twin brother Benjamin, as a familiar voice spoke behind her._

 _"Hey Lizzie" said Sebastian, as he neared them; and Mikki realizing that he didn't know it was her who at that moment in time, since she had her back to him; tensed up, not having had much to do with her ex boyfriend since she'd told him that she was getting married to Blaine._

 _"Hi sweetie" replied Lizzie, with a quick smile. "How are you"_

 _"Umm yeah good I guess" said Sebastian, with a quick nod as Mikki straightened up and turned and looked at her ex boyfriend and the guy she'd spent over six years of her life with, and gave him a small smile._

 _"Hey Seb" she said, and he in turn looked at her._

 _"Mik, wow hi" he replied. "I didn't realize that was you there"_

 _"Well I'm still not back to what was my before weight, so you know probably harder to recognize me" replied Mikki, with a laugh, trying to cut through the obvious tension that was there between them; after having not seen one another in so long._

 _"Don't be silly, you look great" said Sebastian, with a smile to her. "You'd never not be able to be anything but beautiful"_

 _"Thanks" replied Mikki with a laugh, hoping that would hide the blush she could almost feel threatening to come over her, with Sebastian still seeming to know the right things to say to her and just make her feel like she was the most important thing in the world. "So you're not normally out this way are you?"_

 _"No, but being that it's spring break and all; Jeremy and Karen are visiting and I don't get to see them all that often, since they're still living in Alabama" said Sebastian, as Mikki gave a small nod. "And well, being this close to Lizzie's amazing gingerbread" he continued, with a laugh. "You know I just got to come and get some"_

 _"That is true, yes" replied Mikki, with a laugh._

 _"Well why don't you two catch up and talk" said Lizzie, looking to the two of them. "And I will bring over some coffee, as well as some of that amazing gingerbread and brownies for you both"_

 _"Okay yeah that he great" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "Unless Mikki has to be somewhere else"_

 _"Nope" replied Mikki with a laugh. "Blaine is spending some guy time with Rod" she continued, as Sebastian, looked to her with a small nod and from what she could see almost that of a little smile that kind of reflected one of hurt; and her knowing that he'd always thought of Roderick as a little brother. "Since they really haven't gotten to know one another, so I have some time"_

 _"Great" replied Sebastian, with a smile to his ex girlfriend, as Lizzie walked away with a nod and smile also; the two of them heading over to a table in the corner of Lizzie's shop so that Mikki was able to have the stroller out of the way of other people._

 _"So how have you been?" asked Mikki, looking to him as they sat down; somehow knowing in her heart that the two of them talking like this to one another was not a good thing, especially since she also knew that she still had a lot of lingering feelings for her ex boyfriend seated before her._

 _"Umm okay I guess" replied Sebastian with a small smile to her._

 _"Just okay?" asked Mikki. "Why?"_

 _"Mik come on" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "Seeing the girl I am crazy in love with, getting married to another guy who no offence I think is kind of a jerk; it's hard"_

 _"What did you think was going to happen Seb?" asked Mikki, thinking back to the decisions that she'd been weighing up in her mind before Blaine had told her that day when the girls had climbed the tree that he loved her, and then her deciding to give a relationship with him a go, and then where it had then progressed to. "That I was going to come running back home to you?" she continued, wondering what would have been then if she'd done that. "You were the one who told me to leave and take that job in San Fran in the first place"_

 _"I did yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "And I thought you would have hated it there, and decide that your life was here with me" he continued, and she knew from what and how he was saying what he was saying, that he like her, still hung on to something for both of them and wished things had gone differently too. "But I guess that was really stupid of me, because not only did you like it there, but you fell in love with someone else and now have twins with him"_

 _"I don't know what you expect me to say here Seb" said Mikki, looking at her ex; knowing what she wanted to say, but knew that she also couldn't. "I mean how could have things been any different to what they are now"_

 _"I don't know Mik, really I don't" replied Sebastian, looking to her and shaking his head. "I just guess when you said when you and him were fighting a while back, and also seeing first hand as well how he spoke to you" he continued, as Mikki looked to him with a small nod. "I kind of hoped you were thinking maybe you would come back here, and part of me kind of hoped you would too and we would have a baby now" he sighed with a small sad smile. "I wanted that and so much more with you, Mik"_

 _"I did seriously contemplate it" said Mikki, also trying to not tear up at the thought of what could have been if she had not miscarried her and Sebastian's baby back when she moved to San Francisco. "But you were the one who got me to work things out with Blaine"_

 _"Kind of stupid of me, huh" said Sebastian, with a smile. "Send the woman I love into the arms of another man"_

 _"Well I am sure there is someone amazing out there for you and you just haven't found her yet" replied Mikki, as Lizzie came over to them armed with a tray and placed it down on the table._

 _"There we go" she said looking to them both with a smile. "All on the house"_

 _"Lizzie, you don't have to do that" said Mikki, looking to her._

 _"Nonsense, my sweet girl" she replied looking to her. "I don't see you hardly enough now, so this is my treat; and it's lovely to see both of you together again, even if it's just that of being friends"_

 _"Yeah" said Sebastian, looking to Lizzie with a small smile. "Thank you"_

 _"Sure" replied Lizzie. "Anything else you want just call out 'kay"_

 _"This will be plenty, thank you" said Mikki, with a smile to her and Lizzie nodded then walked away._

 _"I always loved Lizzie" said Sebastian._

 _"Yeah, that is one thing I do miss about being here apart from my mom and dad" said Mikki, with a smile. "And that's Lizzie, she was always like a second mom to me" she continued as Sebastian gave a small nod. "You're mom too, she was also like a second mom also, I miss her"_

 _"Same your mom too" replied Sebastian, with a small smile to her across the table as he broke off the head of the gingerbread man, and ate it. "I miss Midge, and also Eric too" he continued, with a small sigh. "And your sisters and brother also; because I just didn't lose you, I lost them all too"_

 _"I know what you mean" said Mikki, with a nod. "When I accepted Blaine's proposal, I deleted your brothers and everyone else from my social media because I knew I couldn't still be close to your family" she continued, with a small sigh also. "That and Blaine was kind of weirded out by my being so close with that of your family, that I kind of had too"_

 _"Who you are friends with" replied Sebastian, looking to her as Mikki took a sip of her coffee. "Shouldn't be any of his business; you're allowed to be friends with whoever you want"_

 _"I know that" said Mikki, as she placed her cup down and picked up a gingerbread man also. "Just for me also it was hard to see them too, and know they aren't really a part of my life in the way they were, anymore"  
_

 _"Yeah" said Sebastian, giving a small laugh. "I should have just asked you to marry me when I got the ring, instead of making this grand plan for proposing" said Sebastian._

 _"I heard you ask me that morning before I left for San Francisco" she replied, with a small smile to him and Sebastian looked to her his eyes widening._

 _"But you said you didn't hear me" he said, looking at her and Mikki gave a small nod._

 _"I know" she laughed with a small laugh and giving him the smallest of smiles. "And that's because I wanted you to ask me properly, not when you thought I might not hear you"_

 _"Guess I should just asked, huh" said Sebastian, as Mikki nodded._

 _"I don't think this is something we should be talking about though Seb" said Mikki. "We can't change what happened"_

 _"Why though?" asked Sebastian. "It's what you wanted as well, with me; at least at one point you did" he continued as Mikki looked to him._ _"We were together for over six years, I saw us getting old together, having kids all of that"_

 _"Okay I really don't think I want to be hearing this" said Mikki._

 _"Why not?" asked Sebastian. "It's the truth, and we both know that"_

 _"Seb, I'm happy" replied Mikki, looking at him. "You can't keeping holding on to this, to me. Not anymore"_

 _"You don't think I've tried dating other girls?" asked Sebastian, with a small laugh. "I have, and the one thing that I always come to the conclusion of is, that they're not you; and then it just goes nowhere"_

 _"Well maybe you should stop comparing them to me" said Mikki, looking at him. "Because this us, is never going to happen. I'm sorry"_

 _"Yeah, well that's really obvious since you're married to the world's biggest douchebag" said Sebastian with a scoff and Mikki looked to him with a frown. "But as long as Mikki's happy right, who cares about Sebastian"_

 _"Seb, of course I still care for you" replied Mikki, looking to her ex boyfriend and going to reach for his hand across the table; but he pulled away to stop her from doing so, and she smiled sadly at him. "You were my everything for such a long time" she continued, as Sebastian looked to her tears welling up in his eyes. "That it took me so long to get over you and realize that we'd never have all that I dreamed we would have together"_

 _"We could have that though" said Sebastian, with a nod. "If only you decided to come back home here to me"_

 _"I thought about it" replied Mikki, with a small nod also and willing herself not to cry. "When I wasn't speaking with Blaine, I was really thinking about it" she continued and looked to Sebastian, who did have tears now in his eyes. "And if he hadn't come after me that day when the girls planned to get us talking and then tell me that he loved me, then I probably would have come back home"_

 _"Yeah, what if huh" said Sebastian, with a small laugh. "Funny thing is, I told you that all the time even when you were in San Francisco; and you never came back home"_

 _"Seb, I'm sorry" replied Mikki, as she felt her own tears fall from her eyes. "Please don't make this any harder than it already is"_

 _"I'm not" said Sebastian, as he stood from his seat. "Tell Lizzie, thank you for the coffee and that" he continued, as Mikki looked to him. "But I got to go"_

 _"Seb, please stay" she said, as Sebastian, looked to her shaking his head._

 _"I'm sorry Minnie, it's just too difficult" he replied, and Mikki nodded her head ever slightly. "It was really wonderful seeing you again" he continued, as Mikki replied "You too"; before Sebastian said "Bye" and then quickly walked away._

 _"I love you" Mikki said, quietly as she cried; and as Lizzie who had been watching came over._

 _"Sweetheart?" she asked. "Are you okay?"_

 _"No, I'm not Lizzie" replied Mikki, looking to her shaking her head. "I wish I could have a do over, and change things" she continued, and Lizzie looked to her with a small smile. "I really screwed up"_

 _"Oh honey" said Lizzie, as she sat in the chair that Sebastian was just in and reaching over to take her hands. "I don't know what I could possibly say in this moment to make the hurt you're feeling go away"_

 _"Me either" replied Mikki, with a small sob. "I just know as much as I care for Blaine" she continued. "It's never going to be the same way that I care about Seb; because he really is my one and only"_

Feeling Mikki move more than she normally would, whilst she lay asleep next to him; and also hearing her too muttering as well, he wondered what she was dreaming about; but when he heard his wife give almost like a sob in her sleep, he knew he had to wake her up from whatever seemed to be making her feel this way in her dreams.

"Minnie" he said, as he stroked down the side of her face and placed kisses to her forehead. "It's only a dream" he continued, as she stirred slightly. "Come back to me"

"Hmm, Seb" she said, opening her eyes and focusing on him; and he gave a nod with a smile, and replied. "Yeah, you okay"

Choosing to instead of answering, kiss him; she pulled herself close to that of his body as she did, and Sebastian as she kissed him could feel the dampness from her cheeks against that of his own.

"Sweetie, hey" said Sebastian, pulling out of the kiss and looking to her. "Why the tears"

"Just had the worse dream" replied Mikki, looking to him with a small smile. "And we never got our happy ending, and I instead ended up staying in San Francisco; and married to Blaine and having twin boys with him" she continued, as Sebastian looked to her with the slightest downcast look. "But, I wasn't happy, cause I saw you at Lizzie's and you told me that you had been wanting to marry me and that had hoped I would have come back home to you"

"Oh" said Sebastian, looking to her and quickly kissing her before continuing. "Is this because of the whole thing with Onyx tonight, maybe"

"Possibly, and hearing that she knows Blaine too" said Mikki, with a nod. "I know it's crazy to even dream something like I did" she continued, as Sebastian gave a small nod also. "But I guess the thought of there not being an us, was weighing on my mind as I went to sleep"

"Well, it was just a dream" replied Sebastian, looking to her with a smile. "And we did get our happy ever after, and also that little baby that we both wanted together for so long"

"I heard you ask me you know" said Mikki, placing a kiss to his lips. "I should have said yes back then, instead of just 'hmm okay" she continued with a sigh, as Sebastian looked to her confused somewhat, and her adding. "Marry me. It's what you asked me the morning I left when we were lying in bed together"

"You, you heard that?" he asked, and Mikki nodded a little.

"I did, yes" she replied, with a small sigh. "And I thought maybe you'd ask me again properly when I had my eyes open" she continued, as Sebastian, looked to her with a small sad smile. "But when you didn't I just thought, you didn't want that with me"

"Mikki, I" said Sebastian, before she quickly kissed him. "Man, we're a couple of idiots huh"

"Hmm, that we are yes" she replied, with a laugh as Sebastian gave a small laugh too before kissing her.

"Important thing though is we're here now" said Mikki, with a small smile also; as Sebastian wiped away the tears from her cheeks, and he nodded. "And one thing I do know, is even dream me still loved you; even when supposedly married to Blaine, and way more than him too"

"I am pretty damn lovable right" said Sebastian, with a laugh and Mikki nodded, quickly kissing him.

"That you are" she replied, with a smile. "And I can't ever imagine not being with you" she continued, shaking her head. "Even if by some chance I had ended up with Blaine and had all that; my heart was always going to be yours no matter what"

"Mine yours too" said Sebastian, with a nod before quickly kissing her. "And I think we'd somehow find our ways back to one another"

"We would, yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod; and kissed him, before the two of them went back to sleep wrapped up in one another's arms, knowing that there was nowhere else that they ever wanted to be.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

The next day, with both of their families, coming to their house for Amelia's first birthday party; Mikki was in the kitchen getting the cake, that Lizzie had made for her in the shape of a '1' – ready along with Brooke who was getting the paper plates that were using, to save on washing up; from the plastic wrap.

"Okay" said Mikki, as she placed the candle into the cake; and grabbed the lighter that she'd also bought as well. "I will light this in the dining room when in there" she continued, as Brooke looked to her with a nod and smile and also a laugh.

"You're not going to get all weepy on us in there are you?" she asked, as Mikki gave a laugh also and shaking her head.

"No, of course not" she replied. "I cried the other day over my little girl turning one" she continued, as Brooke laughed. "So I should be okay today"

"Good" replied Brooke, with a nod. "Because the last thing you want in photos is you looking all blotchy and that"

"That is so true" replied Mikki, with a laugh also as Onyx came into the kitchen.

"Hi" she said, and both Mikki and Brooke turned to looked at her. "Just wondering if you need any help in here"

"No, fine" said Mikki, in short clipped tone; and Onyx looked to her.

"Do you have some kind of a problem with me?" asked Onyx, as she looked to Mikki; and Brooke looked to the girl who was talking with her sister in law.

"I don't" replied Mikki, as she also looked to Onyx. "However it's just a little unsettling, knowing that you slept with my husband" she continued as Onyx gave a nod and Brooke looked at her in horror. "And also everything else as well, in regards to who you know and all that"

"Wait, you slept with my brother in law" said Brooke, speaking up and Onyx looked over to her. "When the hell did you sleep with Seb?"

"It was in college" replied Onyx, giving her a small smile. "And before he and Mikki even knew one another" she continued, and Brooke looked over to Mikki who gave her a nod and letting her know that what was said was being true. "And I never wanted a relationship back then, unlike that of Sebastian who did; and what he and I had was only ever purely that of sex hook-ups"

"Okay, and now you're dating Mikki's cousin" said Brooke, looking back over to Onyx. "That's kind of really weird"

"Yeah, believe me I know" said Onyx, with a nod. "And even more weird is that I am really good friends with Blaine, who Mikki for a short time dated when she was in San Francisco; since I'm from there and he went to school with my older brother Jeff"

"That's ummm, very Days of Our Lives" said Brooke, with a laugh; and Mikki looked to her sister in law shaking her head.

"Do not speak to Kitty about that" she said, as Brooke looked to her perplexed. "Because she said exactly the same thing last night"

"I bet she did" said Brooke, with a smile and then looked back to Onyx. "You don't have any feelings for my brother in law now do you?" she asked. "Because, he's a happily married man; that much you have got to know"

"I don't" replied Onyx, shaking her head. "And I never really did feel anything for Sebastian other than that of friendship, I guess" she continued, and then looked to Mikki. "So you have nothing to worry about there"

"I know yeah" said Mikki, giving a small nod. "It's just last night or this morning, I had a really weird dream; and now a girl who knows my ex is dating my cousin and she also dated my husband" continued Mikki. "And it is very day time soapy drama, even I got to agree there"

"Oh definitely" replied Onyx, with a laugh; as Jeremy walked slightly into the kitchen.

"What is taking so long in here" he said, with a laugh. "Seb and Kitty have Kurt and Marley on Skype, and we're all waiting for cake"

"Okay, okay" said Mikki, with a laugh and looking to her brother in law with a smile. "We all know that is translation for Jeremy wants cake"

"Well Lizzie made it" he replied, with a smile to her. "So we all know it's going to be amazing"

"That it will be" said Mikki, with a nod as she picked up the board the cake was on and started walking into the dining area where they'd set up for Amelia's birthday.

"Finally" said Dylan, with a laugh as Mikki went over to the dining table and placed the cake down on it. "What took you girls so long"

"Just talking that's all" replied Brooke with a smile to her husband as she placed the plates down on to the table and Mikki took Amelia from that of her younger cousin, Sami who had a hold of the little girl before placing a kiss to her cheek and heading over to Sebastian, who was talking with Marley on his tablet on a Skype call.

"And there is the beautiful birthday girl" said Marley, when Mikki came into view with Amelia.

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a laugh and looked to Mikki with a smile before placing a kiss also to Amelia's cheek. "Who's that huh, Millie" he said, with a smile to his daughter, as Amelia pointed at the tablet he was holding. "Is that Aunty Leesy"

"Hi sweetheart" said Marley, as she waved to her niece from the other side of the country. "I wish I was there with you, but this has got to do for now" continued Marley with a small smile, as Amelia pointed over to where the cake was on the table.

"Hmm, and I think someone has spotted the cake for her" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yes, and clearly wants to eat it" said Jeremy, with a laugh also. "Like we all do as well"

"Oh my god Jeremy" said Karen, looking to her husband and shaking her head. "Stop thinking only about food for once"

"Still how about we do sing happy birthday to this little angel" said Eric, going over to where his oldest daughter was, and she looked to him with a nod.

"Yes, lets" she replied, with a smile; and they continued to celebrate that of Amelia's first birthday; with that of close family and also new friends too.

* * *

 _End Note: There will be a future story, exploring that of how Clint and Onyx meet; (for which AriesBalorPrincess has given me permission to write using Onyx as a main character in that).  
_ _I do know what the next chapter is going to entail, and that is going to have some moments of clarification for a few people and more or less old wounds healed finally.  
As always, thanks for reading and I will catch you all again soon._

 _Love always_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N : Sorry for the long delay on getting an update on this story - but as always, so many stories on the go!  
_ _So this chapter sees an extension of when Mikki and Seb, help Marley with the move back to San Francisco; and just in some of the ways it's connecting to the other stories I also have going on (there will be, I will say another connect to 'Not Alone' soon in regards to all these!) and the ever interweaving aspect of my stuff._

 _But without further chit chat from me, I will let you get on with the story._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 10 –

With Sebastian over at Jeremy and Karen's place, helping his older brother put together the bed that they'd bought for Lucas, who they were trying to get out of sleeping in his cot. Mikki who'd opted to say home, since she'd been out all day yesterday and had not gotten a chance to even get started on her meal plans for that of the next week, so it was all done and ready for her; was procrastinating from doing that, and loaded up a photo to her Facebook that she had taken yesterday, when she'd gone shopping with Kitty, Karen and Ellie, and also Brooke and Olivia who'd come down for the day as well.

Laughing as she put a little smile emoji into the photo and then typing ' _Insert Marley here_ ', she then typed in 'say something about this photo' _Soon will have the missing one back – awesome shopping days to come then! #Sisters #BFFs #FamilyNotAlwaysBlood #ShoppingSaturday #JustMissingMarley_ and then posted it to her page.

Placing her phone back down, she picked up her pen, and tapped it on to the weekly meal planner; that she had created and printed off, so she had an easy to go to reference for things, and looking at her laptop that was on the table with her, went into her crock pot recipes lot of pins and started looking for that of meals she could make with that of the chicken legs, that she had for that particular nights dinner, when her cell phone rang and she saw Marley's name on the screen, and she picked up with a smile, answering it.

"You saw the photo" said Mikki with a laugh, as Marley gave a laugh also on the other end.

"Yeah, I did" she replied, with a smile. "I'm guessing you all went shopping yesterday?"

"We did, yeah" said Mikki. "Bee and Liv came down here to shop with the rest of us, and we kind of maybe spent a little too much money"

"When is there any time all of you are together shopping that doesn't happen?" asked Marley, with a laugh.

"Probably never" replied Mikki, with a laugh also. "And soon you will be able to do the same with us"

"Yeah, that will be fun" said Marley, as Mikki smiled at the thought of having her little sister around more often soon. "I know how much fun it was when you were here in California, and we'd spend the weekend shopping"

"Uh huh, totally fun" said Mikki, with a laugh. "So you better be saving your money, Leesy; cause when you're back epic shopping weekend coming up"

"Well at the moment all my money is going to be going into getting me back to South Carolina" she replied. "So maybe hold off on that epic shopping trip just a bit"

"Have you worked that out yet?" asked Mikki. "What you're going to be doing to get back here? Flying back?"

"Actually, I've been costing out the different ways to do it" replied Marley. "And I was actually going to call you tonight and talk about it"

"Well we're talking now, little sis" said Mikki. "So what's the plan?"

"I was initially thinking flying over and then getting my stuff shipped over by truck" she replied. "But that would also mean my car, and do you know how much it costs to get a car taken across country in a container?"

"A lot" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "I priced it when I was heading back here, and it was like over a thousand dollars, and that wasn't including getting any of my stuff back here. That would have been another thousand dollars on top of that"

"Yeah, that's what I got as well" said Marley. "So I was wondering when you drove back what route did you take? Because it will just be much more cost effective to hire a trailer like you did and drive home"

"Whilst that's a better solution Leesy" replied Mikki. "I also don't recommend doing it on your own, as it's a very long tiring exhausting drive if you do; by the end of it I was literally running off coffee and adrenaline"

"Well, I don't know how else I am meant to do it" replied Marley, with a small sigh. "I know when Kitty moved back over, she didn't need to worry about a car as the one she'd been driving had been a company car and she bought another one when she got to Lexington; and it was affordable to ship her stuff over as she really didn't have that much to take. But I don't really want to be selling my car as it's not that old and I haven't done much in mileage on it"

"I get what you're saying Leesy, really I do" said Mikki. "All I'm saying is don't do what I did, and drive forty hours in five days; it's really insane when I think back now that I even did that"

"What about when you came over here?" asked Marley. "How long did you take then?"

"Maybe two more days" replied Mikki. "But still on my own, it was tiring and really boring too just be driving all that time"

"I don't know what else I can do, Keeks" said Marley. "It really is my only option and it's not like I can ask anyone to drive over to South Carolina with me and all that, without it being a huge imposition on them"

"I'm sure no one would think of it as that" replied Mikki. "And if you can hold off any final plans, let me talk with Seb and I will give you a call tonight; as I have an idea that might just work"

"I don't want you all pitching into help me money wise" said Marley, shaking her head even though she knew that Mikki wasn't able to see this. "You all have your own expenses, and it's not fair to let you do that"

"No, it's not that what I am thinking Leesy" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "I will though however let you know when Seb is home; he's gone over to Jere and Kae's to help getting the bed together for Lucas, since they are going to try and get him out of sleeping in the cot"

"Okay, yeah" replied Marley. "What are you thinking of maybe?"

"I'll call you tonight with more details" said Mikki. "I just got to talk with Seb and see if he agrees and then we can take it from there"

"Okay, you're being very cryptic big sister there" replied Marley, with a laugh. "We'll talk again tonight"

"Yeah, it shouldn't be too late" said Mikki. "Seb should be home soon anyway, and we'll talk and then I will call you back"

"Okay, talk soon Miks" replied Marley, with a smile. "Miss you"

"Miss you too Leesy" said Mikki, with a small laugh. "But soon you will be able to see me all the time; and probably end up getting totally sick of me"

"Never get sick of you" replied Marley, with a laugh. "Talk later"

"Yeah later Leesy" said Mikki. "Bye"

"Bye" replied Marley, and with a small sigh ended the call; and Mikki continued on with doing her weekly dinner prep before Sebastian got home from his brother's place and she was able to talk with them regarding what she was thinking in order to help Marley get back home from California.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

Pulling into the driveway of his and Mikki's home, after having helped his brother get the bed together for Lucas, that they hoped he would take to sleeping in and no longer be using the crib; Sebastian pulled his car into park and turned off the engine, and then headed to the front door. Entering their house, he walked to the kitchen; with the smell of what was obviously from that of Mikki cooking, wafting throughout the house, and smiled with a laugh as he saw his wife busy at the stove stirring what was in the pan on there; and Amelia seated in her high chair watching her, but upon seeing Sebastian enter the kitchen, squealed in delight on seeing her father and held out her arms to him.

"Hmm, hi you" said Sebastian, with a laugh as he walked over to where she was seated and unclipped her from the chair as Mikki turned from what she was doing.

"Hey, you too" she said, with a smile as Sebastian, walked over to where she was and placed a quick kiss to her lips. "Everything go okay at Jere and Kae's place?"

"Yeah, no problems" replied Sebastian, with a smile as Amelia leaned against his shoulder and he looked to his daughter with a small laugh. "Lukey seems to be liking the idea of a big boy bed so far" he continued with a laugh. "But the real challenge will be tonight, when they have to see if he will sleep in it then on his own"

"Did they leave the crib up just in case he wasn't wanting to just yet, leave that?" asked Mikki, and Sebastian looking to her with a nod.

"They did, yeah" he replied, with small laugh. "They're going to leave it up for a week, just in case he wants to use it one night" he continued. "But after that, well it will be dismantled and put away"

"So they're not going to be selling it then" said Mikki, with a small laugh also as Sebastian shook his head. "That to me sounds as if they could be thinking more children"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "We know Karen really wants a little girl, so I'm sure they're going to be keeping at it until they do have one"

"Well if they keep on having boys" said Mikki, with a laugh. "They're going to have to call it quits sooner or later, or they will end up with a whole tribe of kids"

"And I don't think that will worry Karen one bit" said Sebastian, with a laugh also. "So what's been happening with my two fave girls today?"

"Hmm, Millie had an extra long sleep today" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "So I am hoping that doesn't mean that this little miss" she continued, looking to her daughter in Sebastian's arms and tickling her slightly, as she in turn laughed and smiled at her mom. "Thinks that bed time, is going to be later tonight"

"I should hope not" replied Sebastian, with a smile as he placed a kiss to Amelia's cheek. "Since she knows that both Mommy and Daddy have work tomorrow"

"Yeah" said Mikki, with a laugh and nod. "And apart from that did dinner prep for the week, so know what will be cooking and also had a call too from Marley as well"

"Is she okay?" asked Sebastian, looking to his wife; and Mikki looked to him with a small nod and smile.

"Of course" she replied, as she placed the spoon down she was using to stir and moved over to the fridge, to grab out the chicken for that night that she would also be cooking with. "Obviously though, as well as she can be with everything going on at the moment"

"Yeah" said Sebastian, as he picked up the spoon that Mikki had been using and moved around the vegetables for her so they'd not burn. "As long as she knows that we are here for her, for whatever she may be needing"

"Well I am actually glad you said that" said Mikki with a laugh as she went back over to where Sebastian, was, and looked to him with a smile. "Because I think there is something we can be doing to help Marls out"

"Hmm, okay yeah of course" replied Sebastian, with a nod as Mikki took the spoon from him and removed the vegetables she'd stir fried out of the pan, and then placed the chicken in it to cook. "What does she need?"

"She rang me today, and asked how was it driving from San Fran to back here" said Mikki, looking to him with a small sigh as Sebastian gave a small laugh.

"I hope you told her not to do that?" he asked, as Mikki gave a laugh also.

"Course I did, told her how insane it was" she replied, with a nod. "Both times that I did it, and even though the first time was seven days I took to get over to California" continued Mikki, with a small smile to her husband. "It still was so tiring, just myself driving"

"Yeah, I worried so much when you were driving over to California" said Sebastian with a nod also. "And I'm sure I would have worried too when I knew you were driving back here, if I'd known about it that is"

"Yes, hence why I didn't tell you that" replied Mikki, with a small laugh, and Sebastian smiled with a laugh also. "So, back to the thing with Marley" she continued, as Sebastian gave a nod. "She wants to be keeping her car, and obviously having lived in California for so long there is a lot of stuff that she will be bringing back home as well"

"Makes sense, yeah" said Sebastian, as Mikki readded the vegetables to the stir fry and then started mixing them through the chicken. "How much would it cost for her to have her car freighted over here?"

"Quite a lot" replied Mikki, with a nod, as she added the sauce mix to the stir fry, and then looked to her husband. "Which then made me think more logically about it, and thought maybe we could fly over to California and then drive back with Marley; so then it's three people sharing the driving"

"We could do that, yeah" said Sebastian, with a nod also. "Anything to make sure that Marley gets back here safely"

"So you're perfectly okay with this then?" asked Mikki, looking to him. "Because I can just as easily go on my own, and drive back with Marley" she continued. "As two people would still lessen the driving on just that of one person"

"Do you really think, I'm going to say go and drive with Marley back here, just you?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh, and Mikki looked to him with a smile and shook her head. "Exactly, we'll do this together" he continued, as Mikki nodded. "You know I think of Marley as my little sister, just as much as she is your actual little sister; and we're all family and we help one another out"

"Thank you" replied Mikki, with a smile as she put the spoon down that she was using and wrapped her arms around her husband and daughter also that was still in his arms. "Love you"

"Love you too" replied Sebastian, with a smile also and quickly kissed her. "We can call Marley after dinner and let her know what we're going to do"

"Sure, yeah okay" said Mikki, with a nod; and the two of them ate dinner before calling Marley later that evening to let her know that they would help with the move from California to back home.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

Having organised with Marley, just what they'd be doing and going over to California to help the youngest Kapowski girl move back to South Carolina. On the Monday afternoon, after having picked up the moving trailer that they would be attaching to Marley's car; Mikki was in the spare room that her younger sister was now sleeping in, helping her to pack up her clothes into the moving boxes that they had also got when they'd picked up the trailer that they would also be taking back to South Carolina with them; whilst Sebastian worked on packing up all of Marley's DVD's in the living room, since he knew much like that of Mikki that the two girls had very much the same tastes in that of their television and movie viewing.

"So, you'll help me once we get back home" said Marley as she folded some clothes. "Put this stuff on eBay, that I am not wanting?"

"Sure of course" replied Mikki, looking to her younger sister with a nod, as she moved over from where Amelia was asleep in the travel bassinet that they had bought with them. "Could you not work out how to do it?"

"Well there is that" said Marley, with a small laugh and smile to her sister. "And I also thought as well, since I haven't got any feedback either as a seller, that people might avoid buying from me and because I also have a low buying feedback as well"

"What you're asking then is can I sell them for you" said Mikki, with a laugh, and Marley looked to her with a nod. "And you then get the money for it"

"Minus that of your costs for doing it" said Marley, with a smile to her. "And also as well, if there is anything on eBay that you see and maybe want to be buying for Millie, then use some of that money from my stuff for that too"

"Okay, yeah deal" replied Mikki, with a nod to her; as Sebastian came into the bedroom and walked over to where they both were.

"So these DVD's are they yours, Marls?" he asked, showing her the pile he was holding; and they both looked to him.

"On what planet would I be watching those Batman movies?" asked Marley, looking to the DVD's with a laugh, and Sebastian gave a laugh also.

"So guessing not yours then?" he asked, with a smile as Marley shook her head.

"No they're not" she replied, with a smile and shaking her head. "And I think I better be going and just making sure that you have taken what are my DVD's and not left that of ones that are mine, here for Ryder"

"I think I know for instance that things like Care Bears and My Little Pony are yours, Marls" he said, with a laugh, as Marley gave a nod.

"Still, I'll just check to be on the safe side now" she replied, with a smile, and looked to Mikki. "You okay with doing this for a few minutes"

"Sure, yeah of course" said Mikki, with a smile to her younger sister. "I'm just thinking what you might want to be selling, I might like for me" she continued, as Marley gave a laugh. "My wardrobe size is going to quadruple in size with you back home now"

"Oh god, please no" said Sebastian, and Mikki looked to her husband with a frown as Marley looked to her with a smile.

"Mine too, huh" she said, as Mikki gave a nod; before heading out of the bedroom with Sebastian, to make sure he'd packed her DVD's up for taking back to South Carolina and not that of Ryder's; leaving Mikki to continue packing up her sister's clothes before the three of them went out for dinner later that evening.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

Pulling up outside the Puckerman residence which was a short drive from the apartment on Tuesday afternoon; after having packed all of Marley's belongings into the trailer ready for driving the next morning, Marley turned off her car engine and looked to her sister and brother in law.

"So this will only take a few minutes" she said, with a smile to them. "I just don't want to leave without saying goodbye to them"

"It's fine, Marls" replied Mikki, looking to her younger sister from the back seat where she was sitting with Amelia, also in her car seat. "And if it's okay with you, maybe I can also just come and say quickly hi too"

"Sure, yeah if you're wanting too" she said, with a nod and Mikki looked to her with a nod also.

"I think I'd feel bad if you were to tell them I'm out here" said Mikki, with a small laugh. "And not come into at least say hi" she continued, as Marley gave a nod. "It's not like I have any problems with Puck or Sam, to not at least be civil to either of them"

"Yeah, I guess" replied Marley, with a nod. "So let's go then, huh" she continued, as Mikki gave a nod and looked to Sebastian, seated up the front in the passenger seat next to Marley.

"You coming also, babe?" she asked. "Or staying here?"

"Guess might as well come and say hi also" he said, giving a laugh. "It's not like those guys ever treated you like dirt"

"Seb, really" said Mikki, looking to her husband as he unbuckled his seat belt. "Please don't get all macho bullshit protective of me, 'kay"

"Sorry, but they should have at least seen that what Blaine did, and the way he use to treat women wasn't that of the most respectful way and said something to him" he replied, as he and Marley opened their doors and Mikki unclipped Amelia from her car seat, as Sebastian opened the door to get his daughter out. "So why I don't have a problem as such with them, they still should have called him out on it more often"

"Actually, Puck always use to call him out on it" said Marley, as Mikki got out of the other side of the car, and then she locked up her car. "Sam, also" she continued, with a small nod. "Neither of them thought the way Blaine use to use girls, was the right thing to be doing"

"And also I too used Blaine as well" said Mikki, as they headed up the stairs of the Puckerman residence. "I was still in love with you" she continued, taking Sebastian's hand, and giving him a smile. "And thought we would never have what we have now"

"Yeah, me either" said Sebastian, with a smile to his wife also. "I honestly was beginning to think I'd lost you forever"

"I don't think you two would have ever lost being friends" said Marley, looking to them both with a a smile as she rang the doorbell at the front door. "You both care about one another and also that of each other's family too much for that to have happened"

"True" said Sebastian, looking to the younger girl with a smile. "Can't imagine not having any of you in my life", he continued as the front door of the Puckerman's opened and Puck was standing on the other side.

"Hey Marley" he said, upon seeing her and then looked to Sebastian and Mikki. "And wow, hi"

"Hi Puck" said Marley, with a smile to him; as Mikki also replied with the same thing.

"Come on inside" said Puck, as he stepped back from the door and held it open to allow them to talk inside the house.

"Thank you" replied Marley, as they stepped inside and Puck closed the door behind them. "I hope you don't mind Mikki and Seb coming as well?"

"No, of course not" said Puck, shaking his head and looking to them both; and held his hand out to Sebastian. "It's nice to see you again"

"Yeah, you too" replied Sebastian, shaking the hand that had been extended out to him.

"We just didn't want to be intruding that's all" said Mikki, and Puck looked to her with a smile.

"Mikki" he said with a laugh. "You never intruded here, and you're not now"

"Just after everything" replied Mikki, with a small smile. "And now being that this is all happened with Marley and Ryder, I wasn't sure how welcome my family would be here"

"These things happen" replied Puck, with a smile; and then looked to Amelia in his former co hosts husband's arms. "And this gorgeous little girl must be Amelia"

"It is" said Mikki with a nod. "Just a little over one year old now"

"They grow up fast, that's for sure" replied Puck, with a smile as he tickled the little girl who laughed. "And speaking of girls" he continued as he walked over to the stairs and stepped on to the first one. "Beth, Aly, Penny. Marley is downstairs to say goodbye" and he turned back to the adults present. "They shouldn't be more than a few seconds, they're just upstairs listening to some music and I guess also talking" he said with a laugh, as Mikki looked to him with a smile.  
"So nothing much has changed then, obviously" she laughed as Puck looked to her shaking his head.

"Except for them being older" he replied, with a sigh. "And more arguments at time with one another; not much at all" he continued with a laugh. "You and Sebastian, have a lot to look forward too"

"I think we're a few years off from that at the moment" said Sebastian, looking to the other male with a laugh.

"Hmm, if will be there before you even realise it" said Puck, with a smile to him; as Beth, Alyson and Penny came down from upstairs, and Marley looked to the three of them, as Beth spoke, as they neared them. "Hi Marley, hi Mikki" she said, and looking to Sebastian, smiled. "I'm not sure, I remember your name"

"Sebastian" he replied, giving her a small smile. "And it's Beth, right"

"Yeah, hi" she said, with a nod, and Marley looked to the three girls with a smile.

"We were just coming over to say bye to you all" said Marley, looking to them, as the three girls looked to her also. "Mikki and Seb have come to help me move back over, since it's going to be a really long drive back there"

"So you're going back home today?" asked Alyson, as Marley gave a small nod.

"Tomorrow actually" replied Marley, looking to the middle of the three Puckerman daughters. "We head off for Disneyland in the morning and are going to spend a few days there, before continuing on"

"Dad, when we can go to Disneyland again?" asked Penny, looking to him. "I don't remember it from the first time much"

"We'll see what happens" replied Puck, with a nod to his youngest daughter, and then looked to Marley and the other two she'd arrived at the house with. "So it was nice of you both to come and help Marley make the move back to South Carolina"

"Well I know from experience" said Mikki, with a small laugh. "Just how difficult that drive is"

"Yes, hence why she didn't want Marley doing what she did" said Sebastian, with a smile to his wife and Mikki looked to him shaking her head.

"Well you know if any of you are ever in California again for any reason" said Puck, looking to them with a smile. "Then there is always an invitation to come and visit"

"Thank you" said Marley, with a smile to him also. "And if you're ever over our way, then please let us know"

"I will" replied Puck, with a nod. "It would be nice maybe one year to take the girls on a trip and see a little more than they would see here" he continued, looking to Mikki and Sebastian. "Catch up with people too"

"Well as Marley said, you know where we all are" said Mikki and Puck looked to her with a smile.

"Have a safe trip home, huh" said Puck, with a nod. "It's good that you got three of you to share the drive"

"Definitely" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Relying on coffee, for five days to keep awake is not a good thing at all"

"Yes, true" said Puck, with a laugh. "But then again, you always did like your coffee to begin with; so I can't see how that would have been a problem"

"And clearly you never saw Mikki when she had too much caffeine" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "She's like this jittery talks too much over excitable mess"

"I thought that was normal Mikki" said Puck, with a laugh; and Mikki looked to her former co host with a laugh also.

"Yes, that's normal" she replied, with a smile. "But just imagine that magnified a hundred times, and then you get what Seb means"

"Especially when she had exams coming up" said Marley with a laugh also. "Crazy, hyped up older sister who didn't sleep for two days"

"Well safe trip, regardless huh" said Puck, with a laugh; and saying that of a final goodbye to the Puckerman's, the three of them left the house; for what Mikki and Sebastian thought was to be dinner down at Fisherman's wharf, but as turns out Marley had other plans already for dinner that night and had yet to tell that of her sister and brother in law, just what those plans were.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

Driving to where they would be going for dinner that night, Mikki who was seated in the back seat with that of Amelia, in the car seat; looked to her younger sister as she drove.

"Umm Marls, isn't Fisherman's Wharf in the other direction?" she asked, with a laugh; as Marley looked to her older sister in the rear view mirror with a small smile and also nod. "Okay, then why are we heading in the opposite direction?"

"Well we've actually being invited somewhere for dinner tonight" replied Marley, with a small smile. "And I wasn't going to say it before earlier, because I knew you and Seb might have a problem with it"

"Why would it be a problem?" asked Sebastian, looking over to his sister in law next to him in the drivers seat, since he was in the front passenger seat.

"Because we're going to my friend Hannah's for dinner" she replied, looking to him and then quickly to Mikki in the mirror. "And I didn't want to not be able to see one of my best friends before I left"

"Hannah" said Mikki, looking to her sister. "She would be your friend who is now married to my ex, correct?"

"And who also is the half sister of my ex too?" asked Sebastian, looking to his sister in law; as Marley gave a small nod as she came to stop at a set of traffic lights.

"I know I should have said something" said Marley, with a small sigh. "But I kind of knew you'd both freak out about it"

"Oh you think" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "Was I not just saying not even an hour ago, that I think the guy who is married to your friend is a jerk"

"Yes, and that's why I didn't want to mention it any sooner" replied Marley as the light changed and she moved away from the intersection. "As of tomorrow I have a whole new life starting" she continued as she drove. "One where I am not going to be knowing anyone but that of my family, since I have been away from South Carolina for so long, so please let me have this one evening to say goodbye to someone has been my friend for a very long time"

"Whilst we don't think you don't want to be missing saying goodbye to your friends" said Mikki, looking to her sister. "Understand where Seb and I are coming from too"

"Yeah, it was bad enough the guy came to your wedding Marls and we had to see him then" said Sebastian, looking to his sister in law. "But to actually have to sit down at the same table and eat dinner with him, and be civilized; that's a big ask"

"Maybe you can drop Seb and I off somewhere" said Mikki, as Sebastian looked to her with a nod. "And we grab our own dinner and then make our way back to the hotel were staying at from there"

"That could be an idea" said Marley, with a small nod. "But also as well I'm sure Hannah has been planning on that you're going to be there, and therefore would have cooked accordingly" continued Marley, with a small sigh. "So to have you now not show up, well it would be rather rude"

"I guess a few hours, isn't going to kill me" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "Having to put up with that of my ex boyfriend for a bit"

"And I can hopefully restrain myself from wanting to punch him in the face" said Sebastian, with a small sigh. "Since this does mean so much to you Marley" he continued, looking to his sister in law; who in turn nodded, and the three of them continued on towards that of Hannah and Blaine's place where they would be having dinner.

Seated at the medium sized table in what was Hannah and Blaine's home; Mikki sat with Amelia on her lap, since there wasn't a high chair present for the young girl, feeding her some of the sweet and sour chicken that Hannah had made, picking out for the young girl the parts she knew she would eat from her own plate.

"Are you sure I can't make her something else to eat?" asked Hannah, looking over to her, as Mikki looked to her with a small laugh and smile.

"No, she's enjoying it" she replied, as on to the spoon she had for helping Amelia to eat put some of the rice along with the chicken. "I have been getting her to eat more solids and different flavours" continued Mikki, as she too ate some of the meal. "And we have gone out to a few buffet restaurants back home, so that has given Millie the chance to try different food; both taste and texture"

"Okay" said Hannah, with a nod. "If you'd might have already guessed I don't have a lot of experience in cooking for little kids, so I do apologise that it might not have been something that she may have eaten"

"It comes with experience" said Sebastian, looking to the blonde with a smile and she in turn looked to him. "Mik and I were just sort of lucky, that we'd had the experience of looking after our niece and nephew before Millie was born that we were a little prepared for it"

"So true" replied Mikki, with a small laugh, as Amelia shook her head not wanting what she had on the spoon for her, and reached over to where Sebastian was sitting next to them at the table. "Want to go to daddy now, huh?" she asked, looking to her and then Sebastian, who in turn nodded and passed Amelia over to him so that she was able to sit with him, and she grabbed at a piece of red bell pepper from his plate.

"So that's why you wanted to come to me, huh" said Sebastian, looking to his daughter with a laugh, as Mikki handed him the spoon she'd had for feeding Amelia. "Love these don't you" he continued as he put it on to the spoon for her and let her eat it. "Definitely have your mother's appetite"

"Excuse me now" replied Mikki, with a laugh also. "Have you met your family, at all" she continued with a smile to him. "Do we need to talk about the disgusting habits and behaviors of your brothers"

"I was more or less comparing that of her appetite to yours" said Sebastian, with a smile to his wife. "And not that of gross behaviour of brothers, and one in particular; who thinks shoving pancakes in his mouth is something that should be still done at his age"

"Okay, yes" replied Mikki, with a nod. "I still say she takes after both our families, in different ways" she continued, with a small laugh; as Blaine gave a somewhat louder than normal sigh and put his cutlery down on his plate with a clang, and they all looked to him.

"Why did you come to California?" he asked, looking to Mikki; and she and the three other adults at the table looked to him also.

"Huh?" asked Mikki, looking to her now married ex boyfriend. "I came because I'm helping Marley move back home"

"No, not now" replied Blaine, shaking his head. "I know why you're here now" he continued, looking to her. "I meant before that. Why did you come here to live? When your heart never really left South Carolina"

"Honestly" said Mikki, looking to Blaine and then Sebastian, with a small smile; who in turn nodded.

"Yeah, honestly" said Blaine; and Mikki turned back to him placing her own cutlery down with a sigh.  
"I had worked so hard at getting myself ahead at my work in South Carolina" replied Mikki. "And then it was all just pulled away from me and I was relegated back to doing something a person just out of college was able to do; and it made me feel as if it was all for nothing, that my degree meant nothing"

"So you started to look for other work" said Hannah, and Mikki turned to her with a nod.

"I did, yeah" replied Mikki. "And I'm not sure if you're aware, but in my business; it's tough being a female, as we are often seen to as being that of a lesser one to our male colleagues"

"Not that any of them ever saw you as a lesser person at work" said Sebastian, and Mikki turned to him shaking her head. "Tom, has always has a lot of confidence in you"

"I know that" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And I know now if I'd stayed there after the morning show ending, it wouldn't have been long before I would be doing what I am now" she continued and looking to Blaine. "But I lost confidence in myself, which is why I started applying for other jobs elsewhere; and when the one in San Francisco came up, I applied for it thinking I'd never get it; but I did, and through that I ended up hurting a lot of people, and myself"

"I guess I understand in a way" said Blaine, looking to Mikki and she in turn looked to him. "It's like how I wasn't confident until only very recently, to actually get into teaching after bad experiences when doing my practical placements"

"Yeah" said Mikki, with a nod. "And from what Marley has told me, you are a wonderful teacher; and I am glad you finally did take that step into doing it and what you love in music and using your degree"

"Guess, if we were still together" said Blaine, looking to her with a small smile. "Neither of us would be entirely happy" he continued, as Mikki looked to him shaking her head. "You'd not be with the person who makes you truly happy; and I wouldn't be with Hannah either, who makes me that too and also now doing a job I really do love as well"

"Life does work out for the best" said Hannah, looking to her husband and then to Mikki. "And I think you both needed to be a part of each other's lives, for that short period of time; to realise that your happiness lies elsewhere"

"And Mikki was never going to be happy with anyone but Seb" said Marley, looking to her friend, as Hannah shook her head with a small smile to her. "I've known that since having seen them together the first summer they were dating; it was like meant to be"

"Yeah and I saw also how close Mikki was with your brothers and that" said Blaine, looking to Sebastian; who in turn nodded. "And how close you were with Mikki's brother and sisters, even back when she was living here from stuff on Facebook; that should have been a sign, but I instead just chose to ignore it in my own now I see selfish way"

"I'm sorry I used you Blaine" said Mikki, and Blaine looked to her and all the others did as well. "I know I have said sorry to you before, but I've never actually said sorry for using you, like I did, and I am now apologising for being that person that I never thought I could be, and use someone; like I used you"

"Thanks Mikki" replied Blaine, giving her a smile. "I'm sorry too as well, for all those pick up lines I used on you and also as well for maybe forcing you into being with me; when it was quite clear that you'd never stop being able to love Sebastian"

"I want to say I tried to, do that" she said, with a small sigh and looked to Sebastian seated next to her. "But I just was never going to be able to let go of him, no matter how hard I tried too"

"And umm, also Hannah maybe when you speak with your sister again" said Sebastian, and Hannah looked to him. "You could tell her that I am sorry also. I know it's not the same thing as to what happened with Blaine and Mik, but I used her as well for that of the wrong reasons, and thinking I needed to move on, when I knew there wasn't going to be anyone but Mikki who my heart was ever going to belong too"

"I will tell her, yes" replied Hannah, looking to him with a smile. "But from what I have heard from Patty, she was able to see that you held on to Mikki and your relationship; which is why she was the one to end it" she continued, as Sebastian, gave a small nod. "That and also, I believe what was your sister in law's brutal assessment of her being the rebound girl also"

"Brooke" said Mikki, looking to her husband, and he in turn looked to her with a nod, replying "Who else?", as Mikki gave a laugh, shaking her head. "Protective older sister, huh"

"Pretty much, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod.

"You know I'm sure if Quinn were to still have been alive" said Blaine, with a small laugh. "She would have seen that your heart wasn't ever going to be mine" he continued, looking to Mikki with a small smile. "She was always so intuitive, when it came to things like that"

"And in saying that" said Mikki, with a small smile also. "I'm sure she would have adored Hannah then" she continued, as Blaine gave a nod and smiled to his wife. "I'm just glad that we're able to put this all behind us, and maybe can have some sort of friendship now"

"Same here, yeah" replied Blaine, with a smile also. "I think we can be that, friends" he continued, and the five of them continued to talk, until Marley, Mikki and Sebastian left; next morning bound for that of the trip home to South Carolina.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

After having had dinner at Hannah and Blaine's house, and Marley dropping them back to the hotel they were staying at; Sebastian was putting what they wouldn't be needing for the rest of the time in California into their bags whilst Mikki was in the bathroom after having put Amelia down to sleep. Zipping up one of the bags, as Mikki came out of the bathroom, stifling a yawn; Sebastian looked to her with a laugh as she sat on the bed and he placed the bag down to the ground near it and got on the bed also, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Hmm, we haven't even started driving yet" said Sebastian, with a sigh and placing a kiss to Mikki's forehead. "And I'm already exhausted thinking about it"

"Yeah, and imagine actually doing all of it on your own" said Mikki, with a small laugh and Sebastian looked to her, quickly kissing her on the lips.

"Why did you not tell me you were going to come home?" he asked, as Mikki looked to him. "Was there a reason that you didn't want me to know that you were going to be doing that?"

"Because I wanted to surprise you" replied Mikki, with a small smile to him as Sebastian, gave a nod. "However in saying that, I do think it would have been nice to have had you know and then come over and driven back with me too"

"And I would have you know, done that" said Sebastian, kissing her as Mikki nodded. "The element of that surprise though, having spoken to you and then shortly after being there at our apartment door" he continued, as Mikki laughed with a nod. "Was a nice surprise, I will admit"

"I know yeah" said Mikki, with a smile and kissing him. "And also thank you for tonight and not getting all macho with Blaine when we were over his and Hannah's place" she continued, as Sebastian gave a nod. "I think you and I both know now, that we did some pretty crappy things to people who didn't deserve to be caught up in it all; just because we were that of complete idiots and decided to do something very stupid"

"And, I see now also; from what you said back when I came here to see you, about him maybe putting up some walls after his sister's death" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh. "I can't even begin to imagine what it would be like to lose Jere or Dyl, and not have them be a part of my life like they are anymore"

"I know, right" said Mikki, with a nod in reply. "I'd hate to lose Kitty, Marls or Roddy; because they all are so much a part of who I am, that I can't imagine either a life without them in it"

"And it sounds as if Blaine's sister, might have really being that rock of his and losing her" replied Sebastian. "Made him in a way lose the part of him that was the part that held up until one point, respect"

"More so I think it was, people don't stay around so why do I need to be having a relationship when stuff like what happened to his sister, happened" said Mikki, as Sebastian nodded. "And then I doing what I did, well I am really glad he was able to meet Hannah and fall in love with her; because for me to be partly responsible for that of making him act the way he did after I did what I did; it makes me feel bad knowing I was that person to make someone not believe in love and all that"

"You always se

e the good in people, you know that" said Sebastian, looking to her with a smile as Mikki gave a small laugh. "And that is one of the things I love so much about you" he continued, before quickly kissing her. "You have this amazing heart, and just are so amazing beyond words; it's no wonder I fell in love with you"

"You're amazing too, you know that right" said Mikki, with a smile to him. "You complete me so perfectly"

"You too, me" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "And I think we should probably get some sleep, since we got to start driving with Marley tomorrow"

"Good idea, yeah" said Mikki, with a nod; the two of them going to bed to sleep before starting back on the trip home with Marley to South Carolina.

* * *

 _End Note : Initially it was the plan to have it be more explosive, shall we say. But I think in the end, with my mind telling me that I do need Blaine and Mikki come to a resolve on what happened, happened for a reason - is a much more better outcome overall. Considering also as well these stories are still going to be interconnecting, long after Marley has gone back to South Carolina._

 _Anyway, thanks for reading and I will catch you all on the flip side soon._

 _Love always,  
_ _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N - This is only really a short filler chapter, before I get tackling the next main storyline; which if you read my other stories you may already be aware as to happening soon._

 _As always the characters you recognize from Glee do not belong to me; and all others are that of my own creation and cannot be used without my permission._

 _KJ xoxoxoxox_

* * *

Chapter 11 –

With that of their sisters and brothers, all being close by now for both Mikki and Sebastian; most weekends were now filled with doing things with that of their family, and also on the odd occasion as well that of their friends too; Artie who was married to Kitty and therefore really now was family, Robbie and Ellie who had married earlier in the year also, as well as Kurt and Dave who last year had made the move to live in South Carolina, so that Kurt who since graduating hadn't had the opportunity was able to live close by his family and also friends too.

Heading into Sebastian's law office, after she had finished work for the day and picking Amelia up from the day care that she attended whilst they were both working; Mikki walked over to where Ellie was at her desk in the reception part of the office, as her best friend looked up to her with a smile.

"Just let me finish up this contract and then we can go and get started on the other stuff" she said, as Mikki looked to her with a nod.

"Sure, no rush" replied Mikki, with a smile also as she took a seat nearby, pulling the stroller that she had with Amelia in, around to look at her daughter and taking her out of it and sitting her to her lap, before grabbing a teething rusk for her from the bag she also had with her as well and giving it to her daughter.

Taking her phone out of her handbag, and looking to it; and seeing that Kitty seemed to be once again spamming her Facebook account with pictures of Joshua, who she'd had two weeks ago, she smiled as she looked at the photos of her nephew, and only stopped when she heard Amelia exclaim "Dada", and looking up saw that Sebastian, had come out of his office to get the man and woman that had been waiting in the office when she arrived, for what looked like to be a meeting.

Looking to her husband, with a small laugh and he returning a smile; excused himself from those he had to be meeting with and walked over to where Mikki was seated with Amelia, and kneeled down; as Amelia now not interested in her teething rusk threw that to the ground and held her arms out to her father.

"Hi my gorgeous girl" he said, with a laugh as he took her in to his arms and placing kisses to her face; and looking to Mikki. "You here to work on the trip with Ellie"

"Yeah, I am" replied Mikki, with a nod and small smile. "Guessing you're too busy to take this little one with you" she continued, as she placed her hand to her daughter's back and Sebastian gave a small sigh.

"At the moment, yes" he replied, with a small nod. "But then I don't have any more clients today"

"Okay, yeah" said Mikki, with a smile to him as he went to hand Amelia back over to her; something which the little girl wasn't obviously ready for and she started crying.

"Hey, hey, no tears" said Sebastian, with a smile to her as he picked up the teething rusk she had held before seeing him and held it out to his daughter; but Amelia just batted it away and continued to cry. "I'll come and see you soon, my little angel" he continued, placing a kiss to her forehead before grabbing the teething rusk and handing it back over to Mikki, who in turn nodded. "Promise, okay" he said as he stood and looked over to the couple who were waiting for him, before looking back to Mikki. "Be okay?"

"Yes, go" said Mikki, with a smile and small laugh to him. "It's not like we're not use to the little meltdowns now" she continued as Sebastian gave a small laugh and apologized to the couple that were there to see him and they advised him it was fine as they headed to his office; and Amelia crying even more when she saw Sebastian walking away from her. "You can see daddy in a little while, angel" she said, looking to her daughter, and bouncing her ever slightly in her lap to try and get her to stop crying, as Ellie stood up.

"I'll just take this into Michael, and then we can get started" she said, and Mikki looked to her friend with a nod as she headed into the area where the offices of those who worked there were.

"What about this, huh?" asked Mikki, picking up her phone and looking to her daughter and placing a kiss to her head. "Who's this on here?" she asked, showing her a picture of Joshua that Kitty had only posted that day. "Is that your cousin"

"Baba" said Amelia, pointing to her phone, and whilst still having tears streak down her face not actually crying anymore.

"Yeah it's a baby, huh" said Mikki, with a laugh and placing a kiss to her cheek. "We go and see Joshy tomorrow" she continued, with a smile as Ellie walked out from the offices and over to where she was.

"Kitty spamming Facebook again with pics of Josh?" she asked, with a laugh; and Mikki looked to her friend with a nod as she stood.

"Yeah" she replied, with a laugh. "And thankfully too, because pics of seeing her little cousin, makes Mille quieten down"

"Oh, well that is because she's trying to hint something to you now" said Ellie, with a laugh and looking to the little girl in her friends arms with a smile, and quickly tickling her. "She wants her mommy and daddy to have another baby"

"Okay, not for a while yet" said Mikki, with a smile to her friend. "There is someone else here, who is now married, that should be thinking of having children as well"

"Hopefully soon" said Ellie, with a smile also; as Mikki gave a nod. "So I have the rest of the stuff for the flights from the others in the conference room, and all need now is your stuff along with Seb and Millie's"

"Yeah, okay let's go and do this" said Mikki, with a nod; as Ellie instructed the other girl who worked on the desk behind that of hers to hold down the front area whilst she worked on the flights for the upcoming trip that the lawyers in the office would be taking to go to the International Bar Association conference in Seoul, Korea.

"So we're just booking your flight to there with Seb, correct?" asked Ellie as they walked into the conference room; Mikki with Amelia in her arms and her bag having left the stroller in the reception area.

"Yeah, that's right" said Mikki, with a nod as they sat at the large table in the room where Ellie had already a bunch of paperwork spread out before her along with a laptop computer. "And I'll book the flights back home since we're going to be spending a few extra days over there, when the conference is done"

"Okay, that is not a problem at all" said Ellie, with a smile to her as Mikki got out from her bag the passports that she had recently obtained for the three of them. "So the flight I was looking at being the most cost effective and also the one with the least amount of layover, is this one" continued Ellie, showing Mikki a print out that she had obviously made earlier with the flight details on it. "And the flight which is the longest, this here is a print out of the plane and seating and as you can see I've highlighted to which seats you and Seb would definitely be needing since they are the ones with the bassinet accessibility"

"Yeah, that's not going to bump us up to first class or anything like that?" asked Mikki, looking quickly to Amelia as she chewed on her teething rusk. "Because if so, Seb and I have already said we would pay the difference in the air fares"

"No there won't be" replied Ellie, looking to her with a smile and quickly shaking her head. "They're in economy where we all will be, so that's not going to be a problem"

"Okay, good" said Mikki, with a nod. "So what info are you needing first?" she asked, as Ellie gave a laugh.

"Just give me all of it and I will sort through it" she replied, with a smile to her best friend. "I've booked these things so many times, it's like second nature to me now"

"I can imagine it would be" replied Mikki, with a laugh; and then helped Ellie continue to book that of the flights for some of them soon to Seoul, Korea; and after that was all done, waited for Sebastian to be finished for the day and the two of them heading home.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

That evening, after putting Amelia to bed; Sebastian and Mikki were in the room they had set aside for the study; looking at the extra flights that they would be needing to extend that of their trip for a few days and also as well plan the accommodation and other things they would be doing.

"Are you sure Victor is okay, with paying my airfare to Korea" said Mikki, looking to Sebastian as she sat on his lap, them both looking at the computer.

"He is" replied Sebastian, with a nod and placing a small kiss to her lips. "It would be same if he were to be paying for my flight back" he continued, as Mikki gave a small nod. "As I already suggested to him that we would pay your flight, and he wouldn't have anything of it"

"Hmm, yeah okay" replied Mikki, with a nod as she looked to the screen where they were trying to work out the flight that would take them from Korea to Tokyo; where they would be going to Disneyland there. "So we spend an extra day in Korea"

"Yeah, I think so" said Sebastian, looking to her with a small smile. "And then we go to Tokyo from there, and spend maybe three days there"

"And then catch a flight home" said Mikki, kissing him and Sebastian looked to her with a smile and kissed her back.

"Actually I was thinking, maybe we could go to Abu Dhabi before we head home" said Sebastian, and Mikki looked to him and he gave a small laugh. "I was talking with Michael, and he went there last year for a holiday and said it was pretty spectacular" he continued, as Mikki gave a nod. "And I just think it would be nice to have that extra time with you and Millie, before things possibly get busier for us"

"Oh and why would they possibly get busier for us?" asked Mikki, with a laugh as Sebastian too gave a laugh and quickly kissed her.

"Well if we have another baby" he replied, as Mikki looked to him with a smile. "Then going on an overseas holiday might not be something we do again, for a while"

"The only one who will go then, will be you" said Mikki, with a small frown, and Sebastian shook his head before kissing her again.

"I won't no" he said, as Mikki looked to him. "I don't need to always be going to international conferences" he continued, with a sigh. "This what I am doing this time, is a one time thing; and I will stick then to just the ones here in the US, where at least you, Millie and whatever other children we have are able to come with me"

"Okay" replied Mikki, with a nod and quickly kissed him. "So what is there in Abu Dhabi for us to do?" she asked as Sebastian, leaned to open a new web browser tab and typed in the place to look at.

"Lots of things" he replied, giving a small laugh. "It looks to be a pretty amazing place" he continued, and the two of them continued to book the extension of their holiday before both heading to bed for the night.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

Spending two weeks overseas, firstly in Korea; for that of the law conference for Sebastian, which saw Mikki spending the time he was at that, with Ellie who was also on the trip as well at the insistence of Victor; who thought it was high time that she too have an overseas trip. The days after the conference was finished, Mikki and Sebastian spent another day in Korea, before heading to Tokyo and then Abu Dhabi; before making the trip home.

With Amelia, having started to get restless on the flight home from Abu Dhabi, due to the number of changes and layovers they were having; it was for both of them a welcome relief when they finally got to Columbia Airport after a quick stop over in Chicago, both also glad to be back home in America as well.

Heading out from their flight that had just arrived in; Mikki with Amelia in her arms and Sebastian carrying the bags that had taken on as carry on luggage. They walked out to where the baggage claim area was and saw Jeremy, who was the one that was picking them up from the airport, since he was the closest one living to them; waiting for them and he waved to them with a smile as the approached near him.

"Hey guys" he said, as the got closer to him, and he grabbed one of the bags from his younger brother. "Good flight home?"

"It was okay" said Mikki, looking to her brother in law with a nod. "Except Millie did start getting a little unsettled on the flight from Abu Dhabi"

"Well you had what three airport changes" said Jeremy, with a chuckle. "That would be enough to make me cranky too"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, giving a laugh also. "I know I will be glad to be back in Miks and my bed tonight, that's for sure"

"If we can even sleep though that is another thing" said Mikki giving a laugh also. "So out of it with jet lag, that I think it's going to be a few days before we start feeling normal again"

"When do you both go back to work?" asked Jeremy, looking to them as Sebastian saw that the bags from their flight were starting to come through on the bag carousel.

"I don't go back till next week, which I am really glad for" said Mikki, looking to him with a nod; as he too also saw the bags start to come around. "But Seb is going back on Monday"

"Yeah, I don't know how much work I will get done though" he replied, with a sigh and looking to Mikki with a small smile. "So hopefully there isn't too much stuff to catch up on"

"Okay yeah, well bags are there" said Jeremy, with a nod also and looked to Sebastian. "So how about we get them and then we get you guys back home"

"That would be amazing" said Sebastian, giving a laugh.

"Yeah, well Kae and I have been at your place since after lunch, and made sure it's all looking good for you" said Jeremy, with a smile to them. "And Kae even is cooking dinner for you, so you don't have to worry about that"

"That's really sweet of her" said Mikki, with a smile as Jeremy looked to her with a nod; and placed down the bag he had taken from Sebastian, and also doing the same Sebastian did too; the two of them heading over to the baggage carousel, leaving Mikki to stay with Amelia and look after those bags that they already had with them.

"And just what did you do whilst your wife was doing all this?" asked Sebastian, looking to his older brother with a laugh.

"Umm, made sure your PS4 was up to date" he replied, with a laugh.

"In other words you played video games" said Sebastian, with a smile to him; as Jeremy nodded.

"Well me and your nephews played video games" said Jeremy as Sebastian gave a laugh. "It was Lego and it kept them out of Karen's hair in your kitchen"

"Yeah, I'm still totally annoyed that they stopped making the Dimensions game" said Sebastian, as he spotted one of the bags he and Mikki had taken and grabbed it, and pointed also to another for Jeremy to grab as well. "There was so much potential for that"

"I know" replied Jeremy, with a nod. "Did you know there is a hidden area with the Flash?"

"No" said Sebastian, looking to them and shaking his head. "There wasn't a Flash figure"

"There wasn't no" replied Jeremy, shaking his head also. "But I think if that had continued, we would have maybe gotten one" he continued, as Sebastian gave a small nod. "Or at least had them made it exclusive thing like the Green Arrow or Supergirl ones"

"Yeah, that would have been so cool" said Sebastian, with a nod. "Here's hoping they might decide to relaunch it"

"That would be awesome" replied Jeremy, as Sebastian grabbed another bag. "But I don't think they will somehow"

"Yeah" said Sebastian, with a sigh as he grabbed another bag and Jeremy looked to his brother with a laugh.

"How many bags did you bring back with you?" he asked.

"We went with three and are coming back with four and that's not counting the carry on luggage we have and also Millie's stroller either" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also.

"Let me guess your wife went a little mad with the shopping where you went" said Jeremy, with a laugh as well as Sebastian looked to him with a nod as he grabbed Amelia's stroller from the luggage that was coming through on the belt.

"She spent the days I was at the conference, shopping with Ellie" he replied, with a smile to his older brother, as Jeremy spotted Amelia's stroller and grabbed that from the conveyor belt. "And then we also did some shopping in Japan and Abu Dhabi" he continued as he the two final bags came around and he grabbed both of them. "So we kind of needed to buy another bag"

"Well just as long as these bags, at least contain some presents for your fave brother and his family" said Jeremy, as they headed back over to where Mikki still was, and Sebastian looked to him with a smile.

"Yes, we did buy Dylan and that presents" he replied, and Jeremy looked to him with a frown as Sebastian gave a laugh. "And you might too get something as well"

"Yeah, probably a keyring or something like that says 'My brother went to Tokyo and all I got was this keyring'" he replied, with a small laugh as they went over to Mikki, and he looked to his sister in law. "You shop too much, you know that"

"Oh I know" replied Mikki, with a smile to him. "But I'm sure you will love what I may have gotten you and your boys and Karen whilst we were away"

"So not a lousy keyring then?" he asked, as Mikki shook her head. "Okay, yeah awesome" he continued with a nod. "Think I like my little sister in law, better then my little brother at this point in time"

"Yep, I've always annoyed you" said Sebastian, with a laugh; before the three of them left the airport and headed home to Mikki and Sebastian's house; the two of them glad to be back home.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

With Sebastian having gone back to work the Monday after they returned from their holidays; they asked that on the Saturday, one week after they'd returned from their trip away that their families come over to their house, so they would be able to give them the gifts that they got for them whilst they were away.

"I think they are going to be your new favorite thing to wear Savs" said Brooke, looking to her daughter with a smile, and the pink sequin mouse ears that she was given as one of the presents from Mikki and Sebastian; as she looked to her mother with a nod.

"And the snacks are amazing too" said Mikki, with a nod to her sister in law, having gotten all of them an assortment of snacks and sweets from the places they visited. "They're kind of a weird taste at first because we're not use to it" she continued, as Brooke looked to her. "But after that you get use to them, and they are so good"

"Yeah, kind of like the stuff from Russia" said Dylan, with a nod. "Those ones Bee and I got when we were over there, they were really good"

"Maybe Miks can ask the one at work with her if she can get you some more" said Sebastian, looking to him and then to his wife. "You get along okay with her now, right?"

"We always got along" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Just wouldn't say she was like my best friend or anything like that" she continued with a laugh and then looked to Dylan. "But if you know what they were, I can ask Valeria and see if she can get them"

"Cool, thanks" replied Dylan, with a nod, as Kitty came back into living room where they were all seated along with Marley; who had gone upstairs to change Joshua into the outfit that Mikki and Sebastian had gotten him whilst overseas.

"It's a little big" said Kitty, as she sat back down on the sofa next to Artie and Marley went and sat on the floor with the other older children that were there, and looked to what else they had gotten with a smile. "But he'll grow into it, and also maybe as well even be able to wear it next year as well"

"That was the thinking when we got it" said Mikki looking over to her sister with a nod. "We kind of knew it would be a bit big on him, but at least you can get a year or maybe more out of it"

"And you should come around as well one day to my place, Kits" said Brooke looking to her also. "I have a heap of Logan's old stuff, that I haven't passed on too Karen, because there was just too much of it" she continued as Kitty looked to her with a nod. "So you are more than welcome to some of those clothes"

"Thanks" said Kitty, with a smile to her.

"So you and Dylan aren't planning on having anymore children then?" asked Henry, looking to his daughter in law and she gave a small laugh.

"If it does happen, then it does happen" she replied, as Dylan also gave a nod. "But like I said before to Mik and Kae, two is a nice number"

"And one likely to not give you as much as a headache" said Eric, with a laugh. "Trust me, four kids growing up" he continued, with a smile. "It was often a nightmare"

"Hey, we were awesome kids" said Roderick, with a laugh and Eric looked to his son with a laugh. "Well at least I was", and all of them giving a laugh, continued to talk until the others headed back to their homes and leave Mikki and Sebastian to their own time once again.

* * *

 _End Note : I've never actually been to the places they went to on the holiday, so hence why I didn't delve into anything regarding those places and just therefore mentioned it._

 _What Jeremy says about the Lego Dimensions game - is actually truth; there is a Flash Star Labs hidden area in the Fantastic Beats expansion pack; and I think if they were to have continued that game we would have maybe gotten a Flash mini figure to play. There was a lot of wonderful hidden gems in that game, and another good one with Captain Jack saying to the Green Arrow - 'you remind me of a friend of mine!' - and a nice little throw to the Arrowverse and their characters there._

 _Anyway, thanks for reading and I will catch you all again with another something soon._

 _Love, KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Apologies for the delay in getting another chapter of this up - but with so many other ideas floating around my head, well you can only imagine.  
_ _So this chapter is really a short little one, before we get into more other bigger stuff in the next few chapters, and it's again showing how just close Mikki and Seb are close to both their family on either side, and how also as well they are close in that to one another's family too._

 _As always any non Glee characters belong to me; and all the rest I am just playing with for fun - I should mention that the Mike here, is not the Mike from Glee, but that of a different one who I have crafted for myself and use in that of my stories.  
_

 _Love always  
KJ xoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 12 –

Knowing that eventually they'd want to be adding to their family and also as well not wanting big gaps between that of their first and second born children; and in Mikki's case being the oldest to Kitty by that of just over a year and Sebastian being younger then Jeremy by that of close to two years; they both knew that it would be inevitable that they would have another child in the not to distance future.

With Christmas and New Year, going by in almost a blur; and all the Kapowski's as well as the Smythe's, all living back in South Carolina, celebrations for them were spread over more than a few days and with differing people on numerous of them.

Getting the announcement from Karen over new years as well, that she and Jeremy would be having a third baby, and having been trying themselves since just before Christmas for their second baby; after having dinner one evening, Mikki and Sebastian were sitting in their ensuite bathroom, on the floor, waiting for the test to be done that would let them know if they soon were going to be also having another family member.

"So what are we hoping for, if we are?" asked Mikki, as she looked to Sebastian with a smile; the two of them sitting with their hands entwined.

"Hmm, can't say I'm fussed about that" replied Sebastian, looking to Mikki with a smile of his own. "Anything you and I have together is sure to be just perfect"

"Yeah, I agree" said Mikki, with a nod; as the alarm on her phone which she had beside her, sounded and she looked to Sebastian with a smile. "And here goes" she said, as she reached up to the counter where they had placed the test when Mikki had done it, and let it sit until time was ready to let them know. "Fingers crossed for Smythe Kapowski baby number two"

"Definitely" said Sebastian, with a nod of his own and looking to Mikki and crossing his fingers; and they both looked to the pregnancy test, and seeing that of the word 'positive', Sebastian pulled Mikki into his arms and kissed her; as she in turn laughed as she also kissed him back. "You're amazing, you know that" said Sebastian, as he looked to her with a smile and Mikki gave a laugh as she quickly kissed him again.

"Pretty sure you had a big role in this as well" she replied, with a nod as Sebastian gave a small laugh. "But we can't take this test as complete proof that I am" she continued, as Sebastian gave a nod. "So I will book a doctor's appointment tomorrow and get them to do a blood test just to make sure that we are"

"But it's highly unlikely that it's wrong now though" said Sebastian as Mikki looked to him and shook her head.

"I know, yeah" replied Mikki, quickly kissing him with a smile. "But I just want to also be of the safe side as well, just make sure"

"Yeah, of course" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "Did you want me to go with you for the test"

"No, it's okay" said Mikki, with a quick nod herself and also small smile to him. "If you start taking off explainable time, then they might get suspicious at work, and I don't want people to know just yet that we're having baby number two"

"Agree" said Sebastian, with a smile to her. "Not until we know everything is okay" he continued, quickly kissing her.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a smile to him also and then placing the test into the trash can in the bathroom; the two of them then both headed to bed, thrilled to know that soon that would be parents once more, and that Amelia would also too get to be a big sister to either her new baby sister or brother.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

Getting a call back from the doctor's on the Friday and them confirming that Mikki was indeed, pregnant. On Saturday, with Roderick having proposed to Olivia at Christmas, and she saying yes; that morning they took the drive to Greer, where they were going to be having the engagement party for them; fittingly the day after Valentine's Day.

"You okay?" asked Sebastian, as he pulled into the driveway of her parent's home and turned off the engine, and Mikki looked to him with a nod.

"Hmm, yeah fine" she replied, with a small smile to him. "It's not as bad as it was this morning" she continued, as Sebastian gave a nod. "I think it was more to do with the throwing up that gave me the headache"

"Yeah, sorry" said Sebastian, with a small smile to her also and Mikki looked to him with a laugh.

"Well it's not your fault" she replied, with a smile also. "More so this little one" she continued, placing her had to her stomach with a laugh. "But it's all good, because we then know also that means too that all is okay"

"Yeah, I guess it does mean that" said Sebastian, with a nod. "So go in"

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, with a nod as they both opened their car doors and got out; Sebastian going to get their bags from the back of the car and Mikki getting Amelia out from the backseat. "Just remember, no letting on to anyone that we are" she said, looking to Sebastian, with a smile and he closed up the trunk and walked over to her, giving a small laugh.

"I promise my lips are sealed tightly shut" he said, with a smile to her and quickly kissed her and then looked to Amelia with a laugh and placed a kiss to his daughter's cheek. "And let's just hope this one won't let on"

"I don't think she even really gets that we are Seb" said Mikki, with a laugh; as they saw Jeremy drive into the driveway, and pull up behind their car.

"Yeah, I know" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also. "But still she will be totally excited when she does get to you meet her little sister or brother, I'm sure"

"Yes, and remember how said lips are tightly shut" said Mikki, looking to him with a smile as Jeremy and Karen got out of the car and they both looked to them with a smile and wave, as they each got one of their boys out of the back. "Then now would be the time for doing that"

"Yep, lips are sealed" said Sebastian, with a smile and nod; as Karen walked over to them.

"Hi" said Karen, as they approached and Jeremy locking up the car, walked over to them also giving a "Hey" as Amelia held out her arms towards them.

"Yeah hi" replied Mikki with a laugh and looked to her daughter. "Sweetie, they can't give you a hug if they have your cousins"

"No we can manage this" said Sebastian, with a nod and Mikki looked to him as he looked to Karen with a nod and she passed over Lucas who she was holding, which then allowed Amelia to go over to her.

"Yeah, well you got to hope that baby number three is a girl now" said Mikki, with a laugh as she picked up the bag that she and Sebastian had bought with them from the ground; and the four of them heading up to the front door of the Kapowski residence.

"Yeah, I hope so" replied Karen, with a nod as Mikki opened the door to her parent's house and the four of them walking inside; just as Midge came down from upstairs.

"Hi" she said, with a laugh when she saw them. "Wasn't expecting you all this early"

"Traffic wasn't bad this morning, which was good" said Jeremy, with a nod and smile to his younger brother's mother in law. "And by some sort of chance we ended up getting here pretty much at the same time"

"Hmm what was that you said about Seb, when we were driving" said Karen, with a laugh. "That he drives way too fast"

"Correction Jere, drives way too slow" replied Sebastian, with a laugh as Karen looked to him with a nod. "I was doing the speed limit.

"Still, too fast" replied Jeremy, with a nod and they gave a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go and put our bag upstairs" said Mikki, with a nod and looked to Sebastian. "Do you think you can grab me a glass of water please"

"Sure, yeah of course sweetie" said Sebastian, with a nod as Mikki went to go upstairs.

"I haven't a chance to change the sheets on the beds yet" said Midge, and Mikki turned to her mom with a smile and laugh.

"That's fine, I'll do that a bit later" replied Mikki, with a nod as she looked to her before heading upstairs to her old childhood bedroom.

"So why don't you take these three into the living room" said Midge as she looked to the others still downstairs. "And I'll make some coffees"

"Thanks Midge" said Jeremy, with a nod; as Karen looked to her.

"If I could have a water too please, I know Seb was going to get one for Mikki" she said, and Midge looked to her.

"Sure of course, honey" replied Midge, with a nod. "Trying to limit to one a day are you?"

"I am, yeah" said Karen, with a small laugh. "Have a coffee in the morning and that's all I have"

"Not a problem at all" said Midge, as she started towards the kitchen; and the other three followed also towards the living room.

"What's Mikki's reason for wanting water?" asked Jeremy, as he sat on the in one of the arm chairs and Karen another one whilst Sebastian took the sofa in his parent in laws house. "Something you two want to be sharing?"

"No" said Sebastian, looking to his older brother and shaking his head. "What's wrong with Mikki wanting to have a glass of water, now?"

"Well normally you can't keep Mikki away from the coffee" he said, with a laugh as Mikki walked into the living room and took a seat next to Sebastian on the sofa and then took Lucas from that of his lap as he reached over to her. "I often think we need to be getting her a coffee drip"

"I do drink water as well" said Mikki, with a laugh as she looked to her brother in law. "You know it's good for you, right?"

"And coffee is made with water" replied Jeremy, with a smile to her. "So that would make that healthy too"

"I guess, yes" replied Mikki, shaking her head with a laugh still. "But I just had a headache this morning and don't at the moment really feel like having a coffee"

"Hmm, I think some people are keeping something from us now" said Jeremy, with a nod and looked to his wife. "What do you think?" he asked, as Karen gave a laugh. "Bet that Miks and Seb are having baby number two now?"

"Who's having baby number two now?" asked Midge, as she came into the living room with a tray; with two glasses of water and also two cups of coffee.

"Your daughter and son in law" said Jeremy, with a laugh and Midge looked to him with a laugh also and shook her head.

"I think that if they were to be" she said, with a smile to him. "Then that is something that they would actually be telling us now"

"Exactly" said Mikki, as Amelia climbed off from Karen's lap and went over to the sofa and climbed up to sit on Sebastian. "I wanting a glass of water" continued Mikki with a laugh as she looked to her mom. "Is apparently because I am pregnant, which is just insane"

"Eight glasses of water per day" said Midge, with a laugh. "Ever heard of that"

"He has" replied Karen, with a nod. "Jeremy just chooses to be an idiot sometimes and think and say things that are not making any sense"

"I still think I might be right" said Jeremy, with a nod and looked over to Mikki and Sebastian on the sofa. "And if not pregnant, they're at least trying to have another baby"

"Okay, we're not talking about my sex life" said Sebastian, with a laugh as Eric came into the living room.

"What in the world" said Eric, with looking to them as Midge gave a laugh.

"Believe me, it's best we not keep pushing Jeremy" she replied, with a smile to her husband and Eric gave a nod and he looked the four other adults with a nod.

"Okay, well I'm glad you boys are here" he said, with a smile to them. "I need some help lighting this damn cooker out back, as it's just not wanting to cooperate now"

"Ever thought it's because it's thinking it's too cold" said Sebastian, with a laugh and looking to his father in law as he took Amelia from his lap and sat her on the sofa and then stood up.

"Nonsense" replied Eric, with a laugh also as Jeremy also placed Nathan down to the ground and he went over to Karen, climbing up on the chair to sit with her. "It's not that cold"

"It's going to be awesome food" said Jeremy, with a laugh. "So I got no complaints"

"So typical" said Karen, with a laugh and looking to her husband with a smile; the two of them then going outside with Eric, and leaving Midge to talk with Mikki and Karen, and wait for the others to arrive.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

That evening, with all of the others having gone back to other places to spend the night; Dylan and Jeremy to their parents, and Artie to his parents; along with that of wives and children in tow as well. Mikki and Sebastian who were staying at Midge and Eric's, after putting Amelia to bed a few hours earlier; were now getting ready for bed themselves.

"You know I really think Jeremy is on to us" said Sebastian, with a laugh as he slipped into the bed beside Mikki and moved closer over to her; she in turn moving closer to him as well and wrapping her arms around him and resting against his chest.

"Same" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "And I have to confess, something as well"

"Okay, who did you tell?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh; and giving a laugh also Mikki looked to him moving from resting against his chest and gave him also as smile.

"Marley" she replied, as Sebastian looked to her with a nod and smile. "But she's totally promised that she won't say anything, and will just wait it out until we actually know all is okay"

"Everything is going to be perfectly fine" replied Sebastian and quickly kissed her. "I have no doubt that in about eight months time, we are going to have another beautiful baby to love"

"Same here" said Mikki, with a smile to him. "But I still want to wait at least another month before we let everyone know that we are having baby number two"

"Definitely" replied Sebastian, with a nod and smile also. "So, what do you think of Mike?"

"Yeah, I like him" said Mikki, with a nod. "But then again, I also like Ryder and thought he was a good guy and would never hurt Marley like he did" she continued, with a sigh. "And I want to give him the benefit of the doubt, but there is this lingering thought in my head; that you hurt my little sister, then I am going to end you"

"God help any guy who ever wants to go out with Millie" said Sebastian, with a laugh and Mikki looked to him with a laugh also. "I thought I was going to be the overprotective one" he continued, as Mikki nodded. "But I think really that may in fact be you"

"Well no one is going to hurt my baby girl" replied Mikki, shaking her head as Sebastian gave a nod and quickly kissed her with a smile. "And also as well, in saying that; no one is going to hurt my little sister again either"

"I totally agree with you there" said Sebastian, with a small sigh as Mikki gave a nod. "But I guess the one thing that I really noticed today, was that Mike is really good with kids"

"You'd kind of hope that" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Since he is an elementary school teacher"

"Of course, yeah" said Sebastian, with a laugh also. "Just though, he was like really patient with all of them today, and not just Vanna who he clearly already knows"

"Hmm, yeah I noticed that also" said Mikki, with a nod. "And also as well when Kitty handed Joshy over to him, he didn't like even flinch"

"Unlike Ryder who was wanting to hold Millie at like ten feet from him" said Sebastian, as Mikki nodded once more. "When you handed her over to him that time"

"Yeah, he couldn't wait to hand her back over that's for sure" said Mikki. "But Mike, yeah he really seemed to like all the kids that were here today"

"Uh huh" replied Sebastian, and looking to Mikki with a smile. "So that does make me a little more confident that he will be okay with maybe one day having children, if he and Marley were to go down that path"

"And he does seem like he'd be a pretty cool little brother in law too" said Sebastian, with a small laugh.

"Because the other little brother in law you got isn't cool?" asked Mikki, with a laugh also as Sebastian looked to her with a smile and shook his head.

"No of course not" he replied, as Mikki gave a nod. "Just I don't know, I never really got that bonding thing with Ryder" he continued as Mikki looked to him. "And that may have been because we never really got to hang out like I did with Artie growing up and also Rod when you and I started dating"

"Hmm, yeah know what you mean" said Mikki, with a nod. "It's like how I became so close to Brooke and Karen from an early stage, that I never really saw them as anything but family"

"Uh huh" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "But with Ryder it was certainly different" he continued. "Like I know Artie sees my brothers as like quasi brothers to him, and I know they in turn see him as another little brother, as well as your sisters and Rod like that as well"

"But never felt that with Ryder" said Mikki, as Sebastian shook his head.

"No" replied Sebastian, as Mikki nodded. "But talking with Mike today, he is someone I can see who will just like fit right in and that all of us will get to know, and not just someone who is there because of who they happen to be married too"

"Yeah" said Mikki, as she stifled a yawn and Sebastian looked to her with a laugh and smile.

"Okay, I think enough talking" he said, placing a kiss to her lips and Mikki looked to him with a nod and smile. "I think we need sleep"

"Yes, sleep very good" replied Mikki, with a nod and quickly kissed him. "Love you"

"Love you too" said Sebastian, with a smile to her; and then the two of them curled up together, falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 _End Note:  
As said just a little filler chapter - but it is as such setting up future chapters and also too as well; kind of expands more on the Irreconcilable Differences story as well, with how someone else kind of sees the new relationship that Marley might potentially have.  
Thanks for reading, as always - and I will catch you all again soon._

 _Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Apologies for how long it has taken me to do an update on this; but as I said in the updates on Live While We're Young; it's been summer in Australia, and the last thing I wanted to be doing was sitting on my laptop and typing, on a 40c degree day!_

 _Anyway, when we left on in the last chapter; Mikki and Sebastian had just found out that they were expecting baby #2, and this is furthering this story line and also as well, seeing more other scenes, which I think too are sweet and cute, and go to show that of their extended family unit as well.  
_

 _As always, any characters you recognize from Glee don't belong to me; but all others are my creation, and they cannot be used without my permission. Thanks for reading and I will catch you all soon._

 _Love,  
_ _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 13-

Telling their family, when they got to the two month mark in Mikki's pregnancy, and feeling confident enough to tell them, thinking they would be safe from anything potentially happening; and all of the family being thrilled to soon welcome yet another member of the family on both sides.

Knowing that they would want to be soon, moving Amelia into a toddler sized bed, both started to look at what was around for their soon to be oldest daughter and soon to be big sister also, in the way of bigger sized beds for her.

Sitting in the study on the desk computer rather then one of their laptops, after Amelia was in bed; Sebastian was looking at some of the more elaborate toddler beds that were available, and smiled as he saw one in particular that he really liked and hoped that they might then get for Amelia.

"What you doing?" asked Mikki, as she walked into the study and went over to where he was and leant against the desk.

"Oh, I found this website that has all this kids stuff, including beds and we can get one delivered" said Sebastian, looking to her and also taking her hand and pulling Mikki into his lap.

"And not let me shop?" asked Mikki, with a pout and wrapped her arms around him and Sebastian gave a laugh and kissed her.

"Well you can still shop for like sheets and comforters elsewhere for Millie" said Sebastian.

"Hmm, okay" replied Mikki quickly kissing him back.

"But you have to check out this bed. I think it's so awesome and Millie would love it" said Sebastian, going to another tab on the browser and Mikki looked at him with a nod; and then at the computer screen to see a bed that as a castle, complete with a slide.

"What in the world?" asked Mikki, with a laugh.

"It's a princess castle" said Sebastian, with a smile to his wife and placing a kiss to her cheek.

"That's a bed" said Mikki as Sebastian nodded. "Okay it looks more like a play house or something like that" and shaking his head and pointing to the computer screen, he looked to Mikki with a quick smile.

"The bed is up there, and to get up to it she would climb these stairs" he said, as Mikki looked to the screen also. "And then to get off the bed, she can come down the slide"

"No" said Mikki, with a laugh and shaking her head at her husband.

"What? Why not?" asked Sebastian. "It's also a really awesome little indoor playhouse for Millie as well"

"It's a little too dangerous to have our little girl on a bed that high from the ground" said Mikki, looking to him and then the bed on the computer screen. "And also how are we meant to get up there to calm Millie down if she has a nightmare or something" continued Mikki, looking to her husband. "Me, especially since I'm only going to be getting bigger in the next few months"

"It has guard rails, see" said Sebastian pointing to the photo as Mikki shook her head. "And I'm sure it's easier enough for us to climb up the stairs and back down again on it" he continued, looking to Mikki with a smile. "And you know also I think you're gorgeous when you're pregnant as well"

"The sweet talking, ain't going to work on me buddy" replied Mikki, with a small laugh and kissed him quickly as Sebastian also gave a laugh. "But nice try, huh"

"Yeah, but don't you think Millie would absolutely love it?" he asked, looking at Mikki with a sad look.

"Don't give me that look Seb, it's not going to work" said Mikki, shaking her head with a laugh. "You can pout all you want and I'm still going to say no on this one"

"Aww come on, think how much fun she will have with it" said Sebastian, pouting still.

"It's a bed Seb, it's not meant to be fun and something that you play in, so you can stop with those eyes. They're not going to work on me this time" said Mikki.

"I don't know about that, I think we have fun in our bed" said Sebastian, kissing her and Mikki looked at him and laughed and quickly kissed him back.

"Yes, well that is a different kind of fun" she replied.

"Hmm true, I really like that fun" replied Sebastian with a nod and Mikki quickly kissed him. "Especially when it means this" he continued, placing a hand to Mikki's slightly rounded just over three month stomach, and she nodded. "Knowing we have another little human in here"

"Me too, I like that also" she replied, with a smile to her husband. "But sweetie, this isn't a bed okay"

"Fine okay" replied Sebastian, sadly.

"You just love spoiling her, don't you" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Well she's my baby girl" said Sebastian.

"Yeah, mine too" replied Mikki.

"Yeah" she replied as Sebastian laughed and quickly kissed her.

"Did you ever think of looking at Ikea maybe?" asked Mikki, typing the address into the search bar as Sebastian looked at her and shook his head; and Mikki laughed and kissed him. "Typical" she said, as the page loaded and went to kid's beds and bedding; and what she had recently viewed on there. "I already had a look when I was on here today when you were at work and I was using this computer to print of labels for parcels that needed to be sending; and this one is pretty nice"

"Wow that's a lot cheaper than the other site" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and considering she will only be in that bed for a few years, it's not worth spending heaps and heaps on something" said Mikki as Sebastian looked to her with a nod and kissed her.

"But it's not like we won't ever use it again" he replied, rubbing his hand where it was still resting over her stomach. "And I'm sure probably as well more than twice too" he continued, and Mikki smiled and quickly kissed him.

"Yes, hence why we are buying a bed" said Mikki, with a laugh. "So we can have this little girl in the crib we already have, and then maybe also other babies down the track too"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her. "So you want to get this bed then from Ikea?" asked Sebastian, as he continued to rub his hand over Mikki's stomach; and her in turn giving a small sigh. "Which will then be passed down to any other children later on"

"Well it is much cheaper than the one you were looking at" said Mikki, with a laugh. "And also if we were to later on have a boy" she continued with a smile. "I'm not sure how I'd feel about a princess castle for him now"

"Yeah okay" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also. "So this bed it is then"

"And we can go and collect it on the weekend" said Mikki, as Sebastian nodded and added it to the online shopping cart so they could purchase it, selecting the store closest to them for pickup and then logged on to their Ikea account, since they had gotten the credit card when they moved into their house for buying of more furniture , as what they had in their apartment wasn't enough to be fitting in all the rooms that they now had. "And maybe also too get Millie a bookshelf as well, the smaller versions of what we have for me; so I can put her books onto it that have"

"Okay, yeah" replied Sebastian, as he added the white extendable toddler bed to the cart and then went to look at the bookcases, and Mikki pointing to one on the screen.

"That one" she said, with a nod, as Sebastian clicked on it and went to the item screen.

"Do we want that in white as well, so it all matches" said Sebastian, as Mikki gave a nod and then started kissing his neck whilst he tried to add the item to the cart.

"I know what you're doing Minnie" said Sebastian, and Mikki gave a laugh and quickly looked to him with a smile.

"Not doing anything" she replied, and started to loosen his shirt from his pants and then moved her hands up under it, undoing buttons as she went.

"Sure you're not" replied Sebastian, with a laugh and quickly kissed her back and Mikki just smiled at him. "You're insatiable, you know that"

"No, I'm not" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "Just really horny and needing my husband to make me feel good"

"Same thing" replied Sebastian, with a laugh and smiled at her. "Okay you know the credit card number off by heart, right"

"Nope, not the Ikea one" replied Mikki, shaking her head as she still undid more of his shirt buttons and kissing at his neck and the small freckles he had there.

"Well what's the good of you" said Sebastian, with a laugh and quickly moved her face towards his and kissed her with a smile.

"Lots of things, lots and lots of things" said Mikki, kissing him also with a quick laugh and getting up from his lap. "I'll be right back, I'll just go and get my card from my purse"

"Sure babe" replied Sebastian with a nod as Mikki walked out, and he went back to the store page and had a look again on there, and looked at the dressers and smaller bedside drawers that were also available; thinking they might as well also buy that too at the same time so that they were able to also then extend out the interest free period.

"Ikea card or normal credit card?" asked Mikki, as she came back in with her purse and went and sat on Sebastian's lap again.

"The Ikea one, and then we can pay it off in a couple of months" said Sebastian, as she got the card from her purse. "Because I am thinking we also get one of these as well" he continued, and Mikki looked to the computer screen giving a nod. "But not sure which one though"

"Hmm, I like that one" said Mikki pointing to one and Sebastian nodded as he clicked on the item and then also put into the cart, along with also as well the matching nightstand from the range as well.

"Okay, so we can pick it all up on the weekend" said Sebastian. "I'll get Jere to come and give me a hand, he owes me for all the times I helped him with putting together stuff" continued Sebastian, and entered in the credit card number and then expiry date and security code and clicked on confirm order icon, with the thank you for your order screen coming up and advising that a confirmation email has been sent to the address provided. "So about time he repays the favor now"

"Yeah" replied Mikki with a laugh. "And I can go shopping with Kae whilst you're putting all that stuff together" she continued, as Sebastian looked to her with a laugh. "We can go to Walmart, where I have also looked and seen some really cute quilt and sheet sets, and get them for Millie"

"Not too much stuff though" said Sebastian, as Mikki looked to him with a pout. "And that look" he added with a laugh and quickly kissing her. "Will not work on me"

"What if I do this to you tonight then?" asked Mikki, with a smile and leaned into his ear and whispered.

"No, that won't work either" replied Sebastian, shaking his head, and Mikki looked to raising her eyebrows.

"Are you sure, that won't?" she asked, and Sebastian smiled; quickly kissing her.

"Okay, yeah maybe it will" he replied, with a laugh also. "But you do realize I let you do that to me anytime right"

"Have been since college" replied Mikki, with a smile. "It was what we scared our now brother in law with him seeing us doing that"

"Yeah and he's never let us forget it" said Sebastian, shaking his head; as Mikki laughed.

"Well he's one to talk about perverted things" said Mikki, quickly kissing him. "He's married to my sister, and well us girls; we talk"

"About what?" asked Sebastian, looking to her and Mikki smiled.

"Things that we will never tell boys about" she replied with a laugh as Sebastian quickly kissed her with a smile.

"I hope you don't tell the girls everything" he said with a laugh; as Mikki shook her head with a small laugh also.

"No, there are some things that I definitely keep private" she replied, with a smile as Sebastian gave a nod and kissed her.

"Did you want to head to bed?" asked Sebastian, looking to as Mikki gave a nod.

"Hmm, yeah that be good" replied Mikki, with a smile to him. "Are you going to let me do what I want to do to you?"

"I guess" said Sebastian, with a smile also. "Can't have you not satisfied now"

"No, you can't" said Mikki, with a laugh; before the two of them then headed upstairs to bed, knowing that their family of three would soon be one of four.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

With Karen and Jeremy coming over to their place on Saturday; and Jeremy and Sebastian heading off to Ikea to pick up the stuff he'd ordered and paid for a few days before hand. Mikki and Karen, headed to Walmart, taking the car seat for Amelia from Sebastian's car and putting it into Karen's car so she would be seated correctly in the car.

After arriving at the shops, and heading inside; Mikki was currently looking at the comforter sets that were available for Amelia, and showing her daughter each of them, who in some ways was giving her a response on them.

"And what about this one?" asked Mikki, as she showed her a Care Bears ones. "Do we like this?"

"Yup" said Amelia, with a nod and Mikki looked to her with a smile; and then over to Karen who was with her two boys also getting them a new comforter each as well.

"Okay one more, my gorgeous girl" said Mikki, with a laugh as she pushed the stroller over to some of the other character designs in the store. "And then we got to stop or Daddy will tell us off for buying so much"

"No" said Amelia, shaking her head and Mikki looked to her with a smile and also laugh, seeing that it would be in a few years Amelia would be loving to shop as much as she did, and picked up a Minnie Mouse one. "Got to get this one, right" she said, showing it to her daughter, who nodded her head and smiling Mikki then put it on the top hood part of the stroller and then went over to Karen. "Stop me before I buy any more"

"How many?" asked Karen, looking to her with a small laugh and Mikki in turn looked to her with a smile.

"Five" she replied, as Karen shook her head. "So Seb is going to kill me, definitely"

"No, he won't" said Karen, with a laugh. "I'm buying two new ones each for the boys"

"I got Thomas, Aunt Mikki" said Nathan, holding up the one he was holding and showing it to her.

"Yeah, I see that Nath" said Mikki, with a nod and looking to him. "Thomas is cool, huh"

"I wanna be a train driver, when older" he replied, with a nod and Mikki looked to him with a smile and then to Karen who gave a laugh.

"Last month it was a fireman" she said, as Mikki looked to her with a laugh and nodded her head. "So I'm sure that will change next month"

"Oh yeah definitely" she replied, as she felt a hand placed to her shoulder and looked to see Elliot Gilbert, who worked at the station in the hair and make up department behind her. "Hey"

"Yeah, hey" said Elliot, with a smile to her. "Am I so glad to see you here"

"Okay, why?" asked Mikki, with a laugh and saw also that Elliot's boyfriend, Aaron was with him.

"Because, we literally have no clue here" said Aaron, with a small laugh, and Mikki looked to him.

"Clue on what?" asked Mikki, as she turned to face the two of them more.

"Aaron's niece is going to be coming and saying with us for a few months, because his sister, Louise, she and her husband are going over to London to live and don't want to be uprooting Kayla from school just yet" said Elliot, as Mikki looked to him with a nod. "And our spare room, isn't exactly almost teenage girl like"

"Would you guys like some help then?" asked Mikki, with a small laugh; as Aaron gave a nod and Elliot replied, "Yes, please"

"Sure, I think we can do that?" said Mikki, looking to Karen who nodded and Elliot looked to her with a smile as did Aaron.

"Thank you so much" said Aaron, as Karen gave a small laugh.

"It's not a problem, really" replied Karen. "Shopping for a girl, is something I think Mikki and I are both good at?"

"Hmm, yes you know since we are girls" said Mikki, with a laugh also.

"Yeah, and we know Mikki's having another girl as she has told us all down the station; since she couldn't keep that one quiet now" said Elliot with a laugh, and looked to Mikki with a smile. "But what about you?" he asked, looking to Karen. "What are you having?"

"Another boy" replied Karen, with a small sigh. "My house is full of boys"

"Well you've always got Mikki close by" said Elliot, as Karen looked to him with a nod. "So I guess that's a bonus anytime you want to get away from boys now"

"Very true" said Karen, with a laugh. "And we left our husbands together today, putting together furniture for Amelia"

"Exactly" said Mikki, with a laugh also. "And I wonder how many times they've both silently cursed when they things have gone not the right way"

"If flat packs" said Aaron, with a laugh also. "Then probably heaps, because they are horrid to put together"

"Yep, that's what they are" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Ikea flat packs. Bed, dresser, nightstand and bookshelf"

"Oh please tell me not another bookshelf for you" said Elliot, with a smile and looking to Mikki; having been around to her and Sebastian's house and seeing the amount of books she had, as Mikki shook her head.

"No, it's just a small one for Millie's room" said Mikki, with a smile to him.

"Which, I'm sure if she's going to be anything like Mikki as she gets older" said Karen, with a smile to her. "Then she will outgrow that very quickly"

"Uh huh" said Mikki, with a laugh. "So some help picking out bedroom accessories and stuff like that, huh?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind" said Aaron, with a smile to her. "It will save me and Ell so much time"

"Course not, and then if you got time after we've gotten what you want for her" said Mikki, looking to them both with a smile. "You can join us for lunch"

"Sounds awesome" replied Elliot with a nod and then the two of them headed off to get the bedroom stuff for the room they were going to be furnishing for Aaron's niece, before heading to get something for lunch.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

With Sebastian and Jeremy having been successful in getting all the flat packs together and then later on that day, with Mikki looking on once back home with Karen after having shopped. They moved Amelia's bedroom around, to accommodate the new furniture; leaving though the crib up just in case she freaked out at first about being in the bed.

After having dinner with Jeremy and Karen, and their two boys; with them staying, after they headed home, Mikki went and made the bed for Amelia, so she could hopefully have her first night in her grown up bed, leaving the crib then vacant for their soon to be born second daughter.

Putting on the Minnie Mouse cover on the duvet and the matching sheet set that came with it also, on to the new bed; Mikki and Sebastian, were now with it being Amelia's bed time, sitting with her in her room; Mikki on the bed with their daughter tucked in under the covers and Sebastian kneeling on the floor.

"So is the bed comfy, Millie?" asked Sebastian, looking to her with a smile. "Did Uncle Jeremy and I do a good job getting this together for you today?"

"Yes" replied Amelia, with a nod as Sebastian nodded also and continued to speak. "And you look all nice and cozy in there with the sheets and all that, which mommy bought you today"

"Hmm, definitely" said Mikki, with a nod as well. "Snug as a little bug" she continued with a smile to Amelia. "You think you're going to like sleeping in the bed tonight?"

"Yes, bed" said Amelia.

"That's what it is" said Sebastian, with a smile to her also.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki with a smile to her daughter as well, and then looked to Sebastian. "I just need to go to the bathroom" she said, as Sebastian looked to her with a nod. "You okay to read Millie a bedtime story"

"Sure, yeah fine" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her as Mikki gave a nod.

"Thanks" she said with a smile also, and then looked to Amelia. "Love you princess" she said, placing a kiss to her daughter's forehead. "Daddy and I will just be down the hall"

"'kay Momma" replied Amelia, with a smile to her, and then blowing a kiss with her hand to her lip. "Mwa"

"Yeah, mwa" said Mikki, with a small smile to her and placed another kiss to her forehead before standing up., and then heading out of the bedroom to go to the bathroom.

"So, this book" said Sebastian, picking one up from the small nightstand that they had got to match the bed also from Ikea and then getting up from his kneeling position, sat gently on the bed with his daughter. "Because this is what Momma does" he said, as he opened the Barbie Golden Book, which had Barbie taking on the job of journalist. "She's on tv, isn't she"

"Mumma" replied Amelia, with a nod and Sebastian looked to her with a smile and then began to read.

" _'Okay, Barbie, we'll be on the air in ten minutes. Are you ready to do your report' asked the TV news director. 'Yes, Mr Sloan' Barbie said. She smiled. 'Reporting on International Fashion Week is so exciting. An assignment like this makes my job interesting and lots of fun'_ " read Sebastian, looking to Amelia, who was looking at the picture in the book, and he turned over to the next page.

" _'This is really great' Skipper whispered to her friends Jen and Alexis. 'Barbie was nice to invite us to watch her do the news' Jen said. 'I can't believe we're actually here!' Just then a red light on the set blinked on and the director bellowed, 'Quiet on the set! We're on the air!'_ " he continued, and looked to Amelia, and saw that his daughter had closed her eyes, and was starting to fall asleep, and then looked to the next page, aiming to read just one more before finishing up to make sure Amelia was definitely sleeping. " _'Good evening. This is Barbie with the latest news on International Fashion Week' Barbie began. 'This week I'll be meeting clothing designers from around the world and reporting on their fashion shows. You're invited to come along!'_ "

Looking to Amelia and seeing the little girl had gotten comfortable in sleep, he closed up the book and placed it on to the nightstand, and put on the night light; so that she would not get scared, and placing then a gentle kiss to her forehead, whispered "Love you baby girl" before carefully standing up, and leaving her bedroom.

"All okay" asked Mikki, quietly, as she came out of their bedroom and went over to Sebastian, slipping her arms around his waist.

"Yeah all good" replied Sebastian, with a nod and placing a small kiss to her lips. "Millie's sleeping"

"Hmm good" said Mikki, with a sigh. "Hopefully, she won't get freaked out by not being in the crib tonight"

"I'm sure she'll be okay" said Sebastian, with a smile to her and resting his forehead against Mikki's. "She's looking forward to being a big sister" he continued as Mikki gave a small nod and smile to him. "So, I'm sure she will do okay in the new bed"

"I think so too" replied Mikki, with a small laugh. "And speaking of bed, I know that's where I want to be soon"

"A little early for us, don't you think" said Sebastian, with a laugh also as Mikki gave a nod. "Yeah, let's go and watch a movie for a bit, and then we'll think about bed"

"Just a long I get to snuggle up to you on the sofa" replied Mikki, with a smile as Sebastian gave a small nod before quickly kissing her.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" he replied, as she removed her arms from around his waist and then taking his hand; the two of them headed downstairs to watch something, before both later retiring to bed.

* * *

 _End Note: I need to write them together again, and happy; since the last couple of updates I have done have been of LWWY, and it's literally breaking my heart having them apart; so I needed to write a bit where they are happy, in love (not that ever stopped being that) and just that sickly sweet couple that make you want to gag, but also too find so adorable as well._

 _Anyway, as always thanks for reading and I will catch you all on another story soon!  
_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N : Another chapter of the continuation on from the "Runnin' Back Home to You' story - that is already done and finished on here.  
_ _This chapter sees the continuing growth of family for Mikki and Sebastian, and really there isn't much more apart from that to the chapter.  
_

 _As always all characters from Glee, don't belong to me; however any characters you don't recognize do belong to me and cannot be used without my permission._

 _Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 14 –

Telling Jeremy and Karen, that when the time came and she went into labor with their third child; that they would look after the boys for them, any time of the day or night. Mikki and Sebastian, were up in their bed, asleep; with it being just a little after one o'clock in the morning, when the phone that was that of the house line, rang.

"Hmmm, no" murmumed Sebastian, as he moved ever so slightly from Mikki, who at six months pregnant was lying partly on her left side next to him; and reached to grab the phone that was on his side table. "'ello?"

"Bash, hey it's me" replied Jeremy, on the other end. "Can I bring the boys, round?"

"What, now?" asked Sebastian, as he tried to wake up. "You sure, it's a go?"

"Yeah, I'm sure" replied Jeremy, with a laugh. "Been through this two times already little brother"

"'kay, yeah" said Sebastian, giving a small sigh. "See you in a bit"

"Thanks Bash" replied Jeremy, as Sebastian felt Mikki stirring next to him. "See you soon"

"Yep" replied Sebastian, as he ended the call and looked to Mikki lying next to him, who now also had her eyes open and placed a kiss to her lips. "Hi"  
"Who was on the phone?" she asked, looking to her husband with a small smile and Sebastian let out a sigh.

"Jere" he replied, and Mikki looked to him with a nod. "Karen's obviously having contractions, so they need to be getting to the hospital"

"And we said that we would look after the boys when that was to happen" said Mikki, as Sebastian looked to her with a small nod.

"Uh huh" he replied, rubbing his hand over his face. "So they're on the way over with them now"

"Hmm, 'kay" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "Guess we better go downstairs and wait for them"

"Sweetie, I've got it" said Sebastian, with a small smile to her and placing a kiss to her lips. "No point both of us going down"

"And if the boys are sleeping" said Mikki, with a small laugh. "How are you going to be getting them both upstairs to the bed in the spare room"

"Good point, yeah" said Sebastian, with a small laugh, and Mikki nodded. "Why couldn't have Karen gone into labor at a more reasonable time"

"I guess that's because you can't really tell when it will happen" said Mikki, with a small smile and quickly kissing him. "Unless of course, you plan to have a c section"

"I guess" replied Sebastian, as the two of them got out of their bed, and moved over to the door and headed out and downstairs. "Is the bed all good for the boys?"

"It is" replied Mikki, with a nod. "I remade it a few days ago"

"'kay" said Sebastian, with a nod as they got to the bottom of the stairs, and he walked over to the front door and opened it. "Don't see them yet"

"He just literally called you" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Give them a chance to get the boys in the car and all that"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a small laugh and turning to look to her. "So we make them pay back the favour when we have our little girl soon?"

"Hmm, I don't think that will be very fair" said Mikki, shaking her head. "They're going to have three; one being a three month old when our little girl is born"

"I guess" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh as he looked out the front door again to see if his brother had arrived yet, and when seeing he hadn't turned back to Mikki. "We could ask either of our parents, when we kind of know you're due" he said, as Mikki looked to him. "To possibly stay here"

"Yeah, I mean my dad can probably do things from here for work" said Mikki, with a nod as Sebastian nodded as well. "And I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind a long trip for a couple of days for work"

"Or she might even be able to take some time off from work" replied Sebastian, as Mikki looked to him with a nod, and both of them hearing a car pull into the driveway. "Here they are"

"Yep" replied Mikki, with a smile to him as Sebastian slipped on a pair of his runners that were near the front door and headed out to his older brother.

"Hey" said Jeremy, as he opened the driver's seat door and giving his younger brother a quick smile. "Thanks so much for this"

"It's not a problem" replied Sebastian, shaking his head as he walked over to the car and Jeremy opened the door behind the driver's seat. "You know Mik and I are more than happy to help out here"

"Just wish it was a better time we were asking you" said Jeremy, with a small laugh and got Nathan who was awake out of his car seat, and Karen who was in the passenger seat up front also got out of the car as well.

"Doing okay, Kae?" asked Sebastian, looking over to his sister in law and she looked to him with a small nod.

"Yeah, I'm okay" she replied, with a small smile also. "They're about fifteen minutes apart, so thought the contractions are only going to be getting stronger soon and closer"

"Hmm, yeah of course" said Sebastian, with a small nod as he walked over to her side of the car and helped her get Lucas from the back who was asleep out of his car seat, and taking the little boy from his sister in law so she didn't have to carry him. "He didn't wake up, huh?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh, and Karen looked to him shaking her head.

"He did for like a minute when we put him in the car" she said, as she and Sebastian headed up to the house; where Jeremy already had gone and was now talking with Mikki at the front door. "But he always seems to fall asleep when in the car"

"So I told Mik that we'll give her and Bash a call when baby number three is here" said Jeremy, looking to his wife with a smile and Karen looked to him with a nod and then looked to Mikki.

"Thank you for this" she said, with a smile to her. "Are you sure it's okay and not too much trouble"

"It's fine, honestly" replied Mikki, with a smile to her as well. "I've already given Tom at work at heads up on this happening" she continued with a nod. "So my calling in tomorrow and not going to work because I have to look after the boys and also Millie; it's totally fine"

"Okay, thank you" said Karen, with a nod also. "As soon as I'm out of labor and in the room at the hospital, we'll give you a call so you can bring the boys down"

"No rush, honestly" said Sebastian, with a smile to the both of them. "Take the time with this one soon to be here and have that little bit of time just with them"

"Yeah, before it becomes total madness" said Jeremy, with a laugh as the other three laughed also, and Mikki looked to Jeremy with a nod and taking Nathan from him.

"Did you want to take Seb's car to the hospital" said Mikki, and the three of them looked to her.

"Why, would we do that?" asked Jeremy, giving a laugh and Mikki looked to him with a smile and small laugh also.

"Just because you have car seats in that are the right ones for Nath and Lukey" she replied, as Jeremy looked to her and Karen nodded. "And Seb and I only still have a car seat in each our cars at the moment for Millie, since we've not put the new ones in either yet"

"That might be a good idea" said Karen, with a small nod as she frowned and took a few deep breaths. "And we need to be going, like now"

"Getting stronger?" asked Mikki, as Karen looked to her with just a nod and continued to breath; Jeremy taking that of his wife's hand as she worked through the contraction.

"Yeah, give me keys to one of your cars now" he said, looking to his brother and sister in law; and Mikki walked inside a little bit and grabbed off the key holder that Karen had gotten them years ago when they had first moved in together, the keys to Sebastian's car, since Jeremy had parked his in front of hers in the driveway.

"Go" said Mikki with a laugh as Sebastian also nodded his head with a smile to his older brother and sister in law. "Talk to us soon"

"Thanks" said Jeremy, as he took the keys from her; before then running over to his car and getting Karen's bag from the back of the car and then turning off the engine in his; before locking up the car and then back over to Sebastian and Mikki, handing his brother the keys.

"Bye" said Karen, with a smile to both of them as Jeremy took her hand and she also too quickly placed a kiss to a sleeping Lucas in Sebastian's arm and did the same too with Nathan. "Be good for Aunt Mikki and Uncle Seb"

"'kay Momma" said Nathan, as he leaned his head against Mikki's shoulder.

"Go, get out of here" said Sebastian, with a laugh; and Jeremy looked to him with a smile and nod also.

"Talk soon, thanks Bash" said Jeremy, as Sebastian looked to him. "I owe you one"

"You do, yeah" he replied, with a smile, and Mikki added "Big time" as Jeremy looked to her with a laugh and then headed over to Sebastian's car with Karen; the two of them getting in the car, before Jeremy then headed towards the hospital.

"Let's get these two upstairs" said Sebastian, with a smile to Mikki as the two of them walked back into their house, and Mikki closed the front door behind them and locking it back up. "You right, with Nath?"

"Yeah, we're totally okay" said Mikki, with a smile to him and then looked to Nathan. "Isn't that right, buddy", as Nathan looked to her with a small nod and rubbed at his eyes. "But I think someone is tired"

"Uh huh" replied Sebastian, with a small laugh and looked to Lucas in his arms. "Lukey's not even stirred" he continued as he and Mikki headed upstairs. "So hopefully they will both sleep okay"

"I think so" said Mikki, with a small nod as they walked into the spare room and placing Nathan on to the bed in there; that use to be their old one from when they had the apartment together and pulled down the comforter on it and took some of the pillows off the bed. "Want to hop in for us, buddy" said Mikki, with a smile to Nathan and he nodded and got in under the bed covers and Mikki pulled them up over him and then went over to the other side so Sebastian was able to get place Lucas into the bed; Mikki then placing the pillows that she had moved from the bed to the side of him before doing the same over Nathan's side as well.

"You be okay, here buddy?" asked Sebastian, looking to his nephew and Nathan gave a small nod. "Aunt Mikki and I are just down the hall okay"

"'kay Uncle Seb" said Nathan, and Sebastian looked to him with a smile. "Has momma had my brother yet?"

"I don't think so" replied Sebastian, with a small laugh as Mikki also gave a laugh as well. "But when she does, we'll go and see them"

"Get some sleep okay, sweetie" said Mikki, with a smile to him. "We'll see you in the morning", as Sebastian remarked "It is morning" and she looked to him with a laugh and small nod as she turned on the night light that she had put in the room when they knew that they would be looking after the two boys when Karen went into labor and Sebastian went over and turned the main light out for the room, before the two of them leaving the two young boys to hopefully get some sleep.

"Did you want a cup of tea?" asked Mikki, as she and Sebastian walked out of the room and he looked to her with a small smile and nod.

"Hmm, yeah that be good" he replied. "I don't think I'll be getting back to sleep just yet"

"Me either" said Mikki, shaking her head. "I'll go put the kettle on"

"Okay" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "I just want to go and make sure Millie's not woken up"

"Sure" said Mikki, with a smile to him as she headed downstairs to make the two of them a cup of tea each; and Sebastian walked over to Amelia's room and quietly opened the door, and saw his daughter curled up in the bed that they had only very recently just bought her and lying curled up on her side and hugging the stuffed toy that she would always take to bed with her; and smiling he quietly closed the door again, before heading downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Millie, still asleep?" asked Mikki, as she placed the teabags into some cups for the two of them.

"She is, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a small nod and walked over to her and wrapping his arms around her from behind and resting his chin to her shoulder and placing his hands to her stomach and tracing light circles over it. "You okay?"

"Hmm, yeah I'm fine" replied Mikki, with a small sigh as Sebastian placed a kiss to her cheek and she looked to him with a smile. "I'll give Tom a call later on in the morning and let him know that I won't be in since we have the boys to look after"

"Yeah, and I'll give Victor a call as well" said Sebastian, with a small nod.

"Sweetie, it's fine if you need to go into work" replied Mikki, as the kettle finished boiling and switched off.

"Victor will be okay with it" said Sebastian as he took his arms from around Mikki's waist and allowing her to pour the water into the cups. "I only have one appointment tomorrow, and I'm sure he can probably take it for me"

"Okay, but if not" replied Mikki, as she moved around the teabags to allow the tea to seep into the water. "It's fine to go in and do that"

"Yeah, sure" replied Sebastian, with a nod as he also stifled a yawn and Mikki looked him to with a smile and laugh.

"Let's go and watch something on tv" she said, as Sebastian poured milk into both their teas. "At least that way, if Jere calls again" she continued, as they headed into the living room. "He won't wake us up again"

"Hmm, remind me to get him a really crappy christmas present this year" said Sebastian, with a small laugh as they went and sat on the sofa.

"Because he woke you up?" asked Mikki, with a laugh and he looked to her with a nod. "I think having three kids, under the age of six will provide him with enough sleep deprivation"

"Yep" said Sebastian, with a small nod. "Especially with the differing of ages as well, and Nath now being at school"

"They'll be birthday parties to attend, school concerts" said Mikki, with a small laugh. "Think that will be enough to drive Jere mad, without giving him a crappy christmas present"

"True, yeah" replied Sebastian, as he turned the television on, and started to flick through the channels to see what was on.

"Trust me, there is never anything good on at this time" said Mikki, shaking her head and Sebastian looked to her with a small laugh.

"And because you watch a lot of television at this time to know that?" he asked, as Mikki nodded her head.

"When I was in California" she replied with a small smile to him. "There were some nights when I just wasn't able to sleep, especially when I was first there" she continued, as Sebastian gave a small nod. "Because I wasn't used to not having you next to me"

"Hmm, same here" said Sebastian, placing the remote down and leaving the channel that had home shopping playing. "I never really got use to you not being beside me"

"Me either" said Mikki, shaking her head. "And there were times when I just couldn't sleep and I'd end up watching the home shopping infomercials or maybe even YouTube; and watch that of other people's book hauls and unboxings, wrap ups and bookshelf organization"

"I'm kind of surprised to hear that you didn't go on book buying sprees online" said Sebastian, with a laugh and Mikki looked to him with a small smile. "You totally did, didn't you?"

"I did, sometimes yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Although a lot of the time, I would just put the books into the shopping cart on the website and not end up buying them at the end, as I had more time to think about it and wonder do I really need that book?"

"Hmm, yeah" said Sebastian, with a nod and quickly kissing her as he put his arm around her shoulder and letting Mikki rest her head upon his. "Because how many more copies of Alice in Wonderland, Anne of Green Gables series, the Chronicles of Narnia or Little Women do you really need"

"I like pretty editions though" replied Mikki, with a small laugh; and Sebastian nodded with a laugh also. "And also as well I figure too one day Millie and our next little girl will be able to love them as well, and chose then a copy they really love from my collection"

"I guess, that would be a pretty nice thing for them to do" said Sebastian, with a smile to her as Mikki gave a nod. "You know, we've haven't really started to think of names for this little girl we will have soon"

"We have some time now" said Mikki, with a smile him and Sebastian gave a nod. "Maybe we can have a look and see what names we put on the list when we were having Millie, that we also liked"

"Do you even remember what site we were looking on?" asked Sebastian, with a small laugh.

"Not really, no" replied Mikki shaking her head, with a laugh also. "But I do remember that I put the names we liked on to my laptop and then made up combinations for that of first and middle name, that we were liking together"

"Yeah, I remember that" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "Let's have a look at that and see if anything strikes us as to what we might want to use this time"

"Sure, yeah" said Mikki, with a nod also and went and grabbed her laptop from the study where she had it on charge; and the two of them looked over some potential baby names for their second soon to be born little girl, before both ending up falling asleep on the sofa together.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

The next morning, having gotten back to sleep about four o'clock and hearing from Jeremy, a little before that, that Karen had given birth to their third son; Mikki and Sebastian got up a little after seven o'clock, when it became apparent that Amelia, and both their nephews were now very clearly awake.

Having herself quickly showered, and having Sebastian watch the three kids; Mikki who was now dressed, was in the kitchen making breakfast for all of them; whilst Sebastian took to getting ready, so they were able to then afterwards make the trip to the hospital so that Nathan and Lucas could meet their new baby brother, and also as well they along with Amelia could also meet the newest Smythe family member too.

"Hmm, something smells great in here" said Sebastian, as he walked into the kitchen having finished also getting ready himself.

"Thanks" replied Mikki with a laugh and looking over to him. "I had a request from two little boys for some waffles"

"Waffles, huh" said Sebastian, with a laugh also and looking to their nephews. "I bet you boys don't get that every morning" he continued, with a smile as Lucas nodded. "Really, you do?"

"We have pebbles, Uncle Seb" said Nathan, as Sebastian looked to him with a small laugh and smile whilst nodding his head.

"Yeah, that's what I thought" he replied with a smile to the two boys. "I think Aunty Mikki is just a push over isn't she"

"Yep" said Lucas, with a nod as Sebastian walked over to Mikki giving her a quick smile and wink as she laughed.

"And I think that's why we all love her too" he said, placing a kiss to his wife's cheek as Mikki gave a laugh and small nod.

"Hmmm, I should hope there are other reasons that you love me also" replied Mikki, with a smile to him and Sebastian looked to her a smile and nod as he grabbed the plate of waffles that Mikki had already made and took them over to the table for Amelia and the boys.

"When can we go see Momma?" asked Nathan, as Sebastian put to the plates in front of the three at the table, some waffles and poured a little bit of maple syrup on to them for them as well.

"In a little bit" said Sebastian, with a smile to his young nephew. "She's probably having a little rest at the moment, along with your Dad"

"And by the time we get to the hospital, your Gramps and Granma might be there" said Mikki, as she went over to the table with the remaining waffles that she had cooked for her and Sebastian. "And maybe too, also Pepa and Mimi" she continued, and referring to Karen's parents; Richard and Linda, and what the two boys would call them. "So, maybe by the time we finished eating we might be able to go the hospital"; and the five of them finished up breakfast, before they then got ready to head into the hospital to meet the newest member of the Symthe family.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

With Mikki calling up the television station after they had finished with breakfast and then along with Sebastian, getting the three children ready and dressed; Tom was okay with her not going into work that day, since she and Sebastian would be looking after their two nephews and organized for a replacement in her role that day. Sebastian also called up Victor to let him know that Jeremy and Karen had had their third child earlier that morning, and he wouldn't be able to make it in to work in the morning; but still would be able to make it for his appointment that was scheduled for the afternoon, of which Victor, as he had predicted when they had been talking when they had gotten up upon Karen and Jeremy dropping the two boys off; telling Sebastian that he would handle it and explain to his clients as to why this was happening.

After getting themselves completely ready as well as the three children, they were currently in the care of, Mikki got Amelia into her car and Sebastian got the two boys into Jeremy's car which he had left that morning; and the two of them drove to the hospital.

Heading up to the maternity ward, and finding out where Karen was; Mikki and Sebastian, headed to the room she was in, and Sebastian who was carrying Lucas, knocked on the room door, since Mikki had in her arms, Amelia; and also with the other hand had a hold of Nathan's hand as well.

"Remember we have to be really quiet" said Mikki, looking to Nathan beside her and then Amelia in her arms and Lucas who was in Sebastian's; as the door of the room opened, and they saw Henry on the other side.

"Hi" he said, giving them a smile, and Nathan letting go of Mikki's hand and going over to the other male and hugging him, and Henry picking up the oldest boy. "Come on in" he continued, and stepped back to allow them to walk into the room, and they saw Karen in the bed that was in the room, along with Jeremy and Abby both standing; Abby with her newest grandson in her arms.  
"Hey guys" said Jeremy, looking over to them as they walked into the room, and Sebastian going over to his older brother as Lucas seeing his dad in the room, held his arms out to him.

"Yeah, hey" replied Sebastian, with a smile to him as Jeremy took Lucas from him. "How's it going?"

"It's good, yeah" he said, with a nod. "A little tired, but haven't been able to get much sleep"

"Sleep, will come later on in the afternoon I am sure" said Karen, with a small laugh; and Mikki looked over to her sister in law who was in the bed, with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" asked Mikki, as she went over to the seat near Karen and sat down and moving Amelia to sitting on her lap.

"A little sore and also tired" replied Karen, with small nod. "However, it wasn't as long in labor as it was for Nath and Luke, so that was good"

"They get easier every time, sweetheart" said Abby, looking over to them with a smile, and the two of them giving a laugh.

"Hmm, so I hear" replied Karen, with a nod. "However, I do think I am done with having babies"

"You're not wanting a little girl?" asked Mikki, and Karen looked to her shrugging her shoulders.

"Whilst that would be really nice" she replied, with a small smile. "I'm also happy with three boys"

"And really they're not all that bad" said Abby, looking to her daughter in law with a smile. "I often wished when the boys were little that I could have had just one daughter" she continued. "But that would have then meant that I wouldn't have gotten three wonderful daughter in laws"

"Exactly" said Henry, with a small nod. "It might now seem like you want another, but believe me when they're teenagers" he continued with a laugh. "You'll be glad you stopped at three"; and the six adult stayed talking, until Karen's parents arrived, and Mikki and Sebastian left so that they were able to have some time with that of the grandparents, and their now family of three grandsons.

#HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF##HCF#

Since they were both not going to be heading into work that day and had the remainder of it, to do whatever they were wanting.  
Having left Jeremy's car at the hospital and then taking his own again, they headed home to drop one car off before then heading out to Costco.

"So I was thinking we could maybe after finishing here" said Sebastian, having looked at his watch and seeing the time. "Go and grab some dinner, and sit down and have a nice meal somewhere"

"Hmmm, we could" replied Mikki, with a small nod to him as she grabbed a box of pull up training pants off the shelf, and the size Amelia would wear. "But only if can go all you can eat"

"Uh huh" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "I had a feeling that you would suggest that" he continued, as Mikki looked to him with a smile. "Carolina Buffet"

"Yep, sounds good" replied Mikki, with a nod as she looked back to the shelf and then grabbed a refill for the diaper genie.

"Umm, sweetie" said Sebastian, with a small laugh and placing a hand to her lower back. "Don't you have some of them at home already"

"I do, yeah" replied Mikki, with a quick smile and nod to him. "But figure since you're with me and can help, by pushing the cart" she continued, as Sebastian gave a small laugh. "I might as well start stocking up on the things that we're going to be needing soon"

"Guess that makes sense" replied Sebastian, with a nod also. "Did we also want to get then the newborn size diapers then?"  
"Might as well" said Mikki, with a small smile to him; as Sebastian grabbed a box of the newborn sized diapers, the same they had used for Amelia when she was first born.

"So what else were we needing?" he asked, as he placed them into the cart that he was pushing. "Or rather what are you needing?"

"Funny" replied Mikki, with a laugh and gently poking her husband in the side. "Also need some cleaning products, coffee pods, orange juice and some rice, sauces and spices too; since I also will start doing up some meals for us, like I did when Millie was born"

"Sure, okay" said Sebastian, with a nod and the two of them continued shopping; and then after paying for their groceries, they left Costco and headed out for dinner.

* * *

 _End Note: As said in note up top, this chapter was mostly filler and really is just continuing to set up the connection stories that take place after 'Runnin' Back Home t You'_

 _Thanks for reading and I will catch you all again soon._

 _Love, KJ  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
